Misconceptions
by Sweet Christabel
Summary: TAG-based. Anne Ashton of Tracy Enterprises decides early on that Scott Tracy is an irresponsible rich jerk. Annoyingly, he seems determined to prove her wrong, with seemingly-easy success. When secrets come to light, is anything more than friendship possible when the reality of the truth has consequences? Scott/OC
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go, or any of the Tracy boys. Sad face.

**Warning, long, rambly explanatory author's note ahead. Please read :) **

**A/N: **So I really thought that the first time I wrote something in the TAG universe, it would be Scayo, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. The character limit means that the summary is super vague, so let me just explain some stuff here. I am totally mindful of the fact that TAG is a kids show and not exactly based in reality, but I found myself really fascinated by the idea of how International Rescue could function in the real world, what with their expenses and so on. Then I imagined how frustrating that would be to someone not in on the secret, and Anne popped into being. And very quickly developed a crush on Scott, because of course. It's me, what did you expect?

I also wanted to explore the change in the secrecy policy. IR had a semblance of one in TOS, even if it was a little...hole-ridden. In season one of TAG, they kind of stick to this idea, but it seems to go right out the window in season two, so that's a background plot point too. As are Penelope and Gordon, because I love them a lot.

This story starts in season one and ends at the end of season three. At the time of writing this note, it's canon-compliant up to the very end of season three, then diverges. I'm pretty sure season three will end with the return of Jeff, but I had my own ideas of how that was going to come about. I may end up rewriting it when we find out what happens in canon, but for now it's AU.

This story is rated for suggestions of adult themes, also mild language. There is one f-bomb in the entire thing, so if you think I should change the rating, let me know.

Okay, so I think I've rambled enough. I have never written an OC before, so I hope you like her! (I adapted her design for the cover from a GDF officer, but she still kind of looks like Marion because they use that face a lot. Ah well.) I am also very much aware that it's risky to start a first chapter with OCs, but the whole point of this was to get an outsider's view of the Tracys. Don't worry, there'll be some familiar faces by the time you reach the bottom of this page :)

* * *

**Chapter One – First Impressions.**

"When will your replacement arrive?" Anne asked, watching her boss remove every personal item from his desk and place it in a sad-looking empty box.

Tim glanced up at her, surprise creasing his already-lined brow. "Replacement?"

Anne mirrored his expression. "Yes. For while you're not here."

"I don't plan to be gone that long. You'll fill in."

She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Tim, you can't disobey the doctor's orders. At least six months of rest, if not a year. I'm going to need help."

Tim waved a dismissive hand, tucking a framed photo of his wife down the side of the box. "You're more than capable."

While the compliment was nice, she didn't let it sway her. "I'm capable, yes. But being capable at being your assistant and taking over practically running this company are two _hugely _different things."

"I don't run this company," he insisted, "I'm just a caretaker. And so are you."

Anne sighed heavily. "I know Jeff Tracy is your friend," she said gently, mindful of her tenses, "but it's been years. You need to accept that you're running this place now. We don't know if we'll ever get answers about what happened to him. And I can't take over from you."

His face closed off a touch at the mention of his friend, their boss. Jeff Tracy had been missing presumed dead for the entirety of Anne's time with Tracy Enterprises, but she knew, (as did Tim), that he was only considered missing because his body had never been found. Tim still considered the possibility of Jeff's miraculous return, and therefore named himself a caretaker rather than the new CEO.

Despite the evident distress he still felt, his eyes were clear when they fixed on her. "You can," he said firmly. "You _are _capable. The only difference is you won't have me as a safety net, but I'll be available for calls if you need anything."

Anne shook her head. "Tim, I'm barely out of college, this is my first full time job! I can't step up to be…acting CEO, or whatever it is that you technically are! The department heads won't stand for it. And I am _not _calling you when you're supposed to be resting."

But Tim stood behind an immoveable barrier, her words bouncing off the surface without getting through to him at all.

"Anne, you'll be fine. I promise you. Call me if you need me, although Bella and I will be in the Maldives for the first three weeks I'm off. Don't forget, Lady Creighton-Ward is coming to renew her trustee paperwork in a month. You can take up queries with her too."

Knowing him well enough to realise her points were falling on deaf ears, Anne nodded in defeat, unable to help feeling slightly abandoned as he clasped her shoulder before picking up his box of belongings and exiting the office. She didn't begrudge him the time off, of course. In fact, the reason why she was feeling so alone was because she was determined not to bother him while he recovered. He'd been hit by a series of mild strokes brought on by stress, and his lengthy hiatus was part recuperation, part prevention.

While his official job title was Personal Assistant to Jeff Tracy, Tim had been running Tracy Enterprises for years. Even before Jeff's accident, Tim had been in charge for months at a time while the adventurous CEO was off on some space mission or other. Anne had gotten a job as Tim's assistant when it became clear that he would be stepping into Jeff's shoes on a more permanent basis, and although she'd run the place to cover Tim's vacations, that had just been for a few weeks, not months.

The door slid open, and she turned, hoping to see Tim's laughing face as he informed her that he had, in fact, hired someone to temporarily run the company after all, and he'd just been teasing her the entire time. Instead, she saw Viresh, who had clearly sneaked away from his post on main reception to check on her. She was touched, but her face fell.

"Oh, that's a nice greeting," he said, reading her.

"I'm sorry, it's not personal."

"I figured," he said matter-of-factly. "I just thought I'd drop by to say that you got this. You know what you're doing, you just lack confidence."

She conjured up a weak smile. "Thanks. I just know the department heads won't like it. They're all older than me, they've all got way more experience…"

"Yeah, but they're all scientists, astronauts and accountants," Viresh said, generalising wildly but somewhat hitting the mark. "You couldn't do their job, they can't do yours. That's how companies work."

"Well, since I'm not getting any help, I hope you're right," Anne said with a sigh, taking a step towards her own desk by the door.

Viresh halted her with a raised hand. "Uh, where are you going? You've got to sit there now."

He nodded in the direction of Tim's desk, which had once been Jeff's. Anne turned and glanced at it, bare of everything that had made it Tim's.

"Right," she acknowledged, altering direction and hesitating only briefly before taking a seat.

"Is that chair as comfy as it looks?" Viresh asked. "Tell me it is."

Her lips twitched. "It's comfy. I may be crushed under the weight of this responsibility, but at least my ass will be happy."

"And in the end, isn't that what really matters?" Viresh said with over-the-top cheer.

A laugh sneaked up on her and burst out, and she sent him a look of gratitude. "Thanks," she said sincerely.

"No problem. Like I said, you got this."

Anne nodded, although she wasn't convinced. "Guess we'll see."

* * *

_Six weeks later. _

"Another one that needs authorisation," Anne grumbled, saving the email into the folder she'd purposely set aside. "How am I meant to work like this? How did _Tim_ work like this?"

She glanced around at the walls of the huge office, filled with an intimidating amount of empty space. The desk sat directly in the middle with a couple of chairs in front of it, her own lonely, smaller desk abandoned by the door. There was no other furniture, and the only decorations were a few corporate photographs of Tracy-funded space missions.

"Are you talking to me?" A small hologram popped up, showing her Viresh raising a questioning brow.

"No," she sighed. "Sorry, did I activate the thing again?"

"No, I was earwigging," he admitted. "What's up?"

"Nothing new," Anne reported with a huff.

Viresh nodded sagely. "Nothing for it. You're going to have to get pushy."

She wrinkled her nose. "I really didn't want to have to do that, but I think you're right. This stuff isn't going to authorise itself. More's the pity."

"Maybe you can get a hold of that English chick. The one with the cute dog," Viresh suggested.

"By 'that English chick', I assume you mean Lady Creighton-Ward?" Anne said with amusement, knowing Viresh knew perfectly well who Lady Creighton-Ward was, and not just because he was slightly enamoured by her.

"Right, that's it," he said nonchalantly, fooling no one.

"She dealt with some things when she visited before, but she doesn't have clearance to look at everything. I need one of the sons." Anne sighed heavily, leaning back in the comfy chair that wasn't hers.

Since taking over from Tim, she'd done a thorough sweep of everything from accounts to employee records. She hadn't been expecting to find anything wrong, only to give herself full knowledge of everything she was supposed to be overseeing, but she'd discovered a lot of things that essentially blocked her access, things that needed authorising by Jeff Tracy. Since he wasn't available for obvious reasons, it fell to his sons. He had five, and Anne had never met a single one. Lady Creighton-Ward was the only representative of Jeff's that she'd seen.

"Why didn't Tim contact them before now?" she wondered aloud. "They should have been in here to authorise things as soon as it became clear their father wasn't coming back. If any of them had a shred of responsibility they would have."

"Maybe Tim didn't want to," Viresh theorised. "Mr. Tracy was his friend. Maybe calling in the sons felt like accepting that he was really gone."

"Maybe. I understand that, but…it's been years. This should have been sorted out way sooner."

"Aren't the youngest sons still teenagers?"

"I have no idea," Anne said with a shrug. "Yeah, I think you're right. Okay, so they get a free pass, but the older ones have no excuse. The oldest one _must_ be older than me, right? Can't remember his name. Cecil or something."

Viresh snorted. They both knew that wasn't the right name, but Anne couldn't recall the real one, and Cecil sounded posh enough for the heir to a multi-billion-dollar company. She'd tried to contact the Tracys once or twice back when she'd first started shelving the things she needed authorising, but hadn't been able to get through to any family members. They hadn't bothered calling back, and she'd let the matter drop, but the issues had mounted up to a ridiculous number, and she was fed up with not being able to move forward.

She straightened up. "Okay, I'm going to contact them again," she said with fresh determination. "Wish me luck."

Viresh shook his head, smiling. "Give 'em hell."

She sniggered, but sent him an admonishing look. "Let's hope it won't come to that."

His hologram disappeared, and Anne pulled up the office contacts, finding the one that had once put Tim in touch with Jeff Tracy's not-so-humble abode. The universal symbol for an outgoing call materialised before her and she waited.

Finally it vanished, showing her a hologram of a woman with neatly bobbed grey hair and purple cat-eye glasses that were a perfect match to her outfit.

"You've reached Sally Tracy," the woman answered, her tone filled with the underlying suspicion that people usually displayed when receiving calls from strangers.

Curbing her surprise, Anne sent her a respectful smile. Based on her age, the woman had to be Jeff Tracy's mother.

"Mrs. Tracy, hi. I'm Anne Ashton. I'm calling from Tracy Enterprises."

"How can I help you, Ms. Ashton?" Mrs. Tracy asked. The tone of her rather gravelly voice was neutral and polite, but she seemed a little on edge. Perhaps she preferred not to be reminded of her son's absence. Anne could understand that, but she had no choice.

"I'm Tim's assistant," she explained, "but I've taken over as…well, technically it's the personal assistant role, but I've never actually met Mr. Tracy due to…his accident. I'm acting CEO while Tim is on long-term sick."

"Tim's sick?" Mrs. Tracy said in apparent surprise. "When did this happen?"

"He's been gone for six weeks. I sent an email…" Anne curbed her annoyed tone and continued. "But anyway, he's been running the place since Mr. Tracy's accident, and now that task has fallen to me. I've been doing the best I can, but unfortunately there are things that need the approval of Mr. Tracy's representative. Is that something you can do? Or perhaps his eldest son?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have a clue, dear. I'll get Scott to call you, although he's very busy."

_Doing what? _Anne thought. _Gallivanting around in a fancy yacht?_

"Thank you, Mrs. Tracy," she said instead. "As soon as possible, please. I've delayed as long as…"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Tracy said dismissively. "I'm sorry, I have another call coming in."

"Oh, no problem, just…" But the older woman was gone. "Oh," she said in surprise. "Well damn."

* * *

The elusive Scott Tracy didn't call, of course. Anne didn't know what she'd been expecting really. The man was clearly one of those irresponsible billionaire playboys who didn't give a damn about his father's business. A business, incidentally, that was bringing a sizeable sum of money into the Tracy account, enabling him to continue his preferred lifestyle. There was never as much in the account as Anne imagined there would be. For all that the dollars kept rolling in in their hundreds of thousands, the family seemed to have some hefty outgoing expenses that never showed up properly on her reports. She suspected the sons liked to party hard with their father's money.

Once or twice she caught herself wondering whether they even cared that he was most likely dead. She knew she was being unfair. She didn't know them, and she'd never met Jeff, but she liked Tim. He was a good boss, and she'd watched him struggle with the responsibilities that he should never have had to deal with. He cared about Tracy Enterprises more than any actual Tracy, and she didn't like to see the business ignored and its money squandered by Jeff's absent kids. Jeff had always been honest about prioritising his work as an astronaut, comfortable with leaving Tim in charge while he was gone. Tracy Enterprises had been crucial for helping to fund his space work. Now its money was going to who knew what, courtesy of the next generation of Tracys.

Since she'd taken over Tim's job, Anne had been able to see why he'd gotten so stressed that he'd had a stroke at the age of fifty-two. Understandably, Jeff had left no contingency plan before his disastrous crash. Although Tim had often been running things on his own, Jeff had always returned to touch base and give his authorisation to things. How Tim had managed without that, Anne couldn't fathom, and she refused to call him and ask. She had issues backing up from the end of the last financial year that needed a Tracy's attention. Although Lady Creighton-Ward, family friend, had been somewhat helpful, as Anne had told Viresh, she wasn't authorised to deal with everything.

Her irritation with the situation had already been simmering, but at Scott Tracy's lack of communication, something snapped. She called every day, mostly reaching Mrs. Tracy, sometimes an automated message, sometimes a nervous, bespectacled man who stammered over his words. She could tell from their gradually changing attitudes that she was being annoying, but she needed results. The lack of Tracy appearances was hindering her work, and she was already going above and beyond the same way Tim had done. Viresh applauded her efforts, even if he was slightly taken aback by her tenacity.

It got to the point that she and Mrs. Tracy were almost reciting the same script over and over again, and she made sure to always keep her tone polite and cheery.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tracy." (Although she freely admitted, she didn't actually know where the family lived or what time zone they were in).

"Ms. Ashton, hello. He's not here. I'll tell him you called."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm in the office all day."

"He knows that. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Mrs. Tracy, poor thing, was not as willing to hide her annoyance at the situation. Anne felt bad for bothering her, especially considering what had happened to her son, but she needed to push through, and there was never any guarantee that Mrs. Tracy would be the one to answer the calls anyway.

"This is getting ridiculous," Viresh observed one day as she ended the call.

"Yup," Anne agreed, trying not to let her irritation roll over into her conversation with him.

"That secretary from the GDF called while you were speaking to Mrs. T," he went on. "He wants to come in next week to discuss the Tracy technology they're using."

Anne felt a headache thrum between her eyebrows. "Right. Great."

Viresh sent her a sympathetic look. He knew as well as she did that all matters pertaining to the Global Defence Force were supposed to go through Jeff Tracy or his representative. She would have to stall somehow.

"Make sure you offer him a drink right away, he's a picky bastard," she said, focusing on something she _could _control.

"I'll make sure we have the good coffee," Viresh said with a nod.

"What do we currently have?"

"The good-but-not-great coffee."

She glanced at her empty mug. "That'll do."

Finally, after three and a half weeks of constant daily pestering, she got the call she'd been waiting for. It came less than ten minutes after she'd hung up with Mrs. Tracy, an audio-only call that made her jump when it cut through the silence of her office. With a jolt, she realised who it had to be, and she answered it immediately, heart leaping into her throat in anticipation.

"Anne Ashton."

"Ms. Ashton, this is Scott Tracy. I hear you've been trying to contact me."

Anne blinked. Was that…_humour_ in his voice? Her hackles rose. "You hear correctly, Mr. Tracy," she said coldly. "I'm currently acting CEO of Tracy Enterprises."

"I know," he interrupted. "My grandma told me."

She could hear some kind of engine in the background. No doubt he was cruising around in a super-expensive chartered jet plane.

"Did she also tell you that you're needed here to take care of some of your father's responsibilities?" she said.

"She did. Unfortunately, I don't know when that's going to be possible, I'm pretty busy."

He sounded a touch peeved, and Anne found herself secretly pleased. After all, he'd been annoying _her_ for weeks without even trying.

"Yes, I'm aware," she said, "but it's important."

"Well can it wait?" he asked, voice lacking in patience.

She rolled her eyes, grateful for the lack of visuals. "With all due respect, it _has _been waiting. I've been doing my best but you have to appreciate I wasn't hired for this."

"No, I guess you weren't," he said, and she frowned.

She had to admit, he didn't completely _sound _like a douchebag rich boy. There was a warmth to his tone that would have almost been reassuring had she not disliked what he was actually saying.

"Look," she spoke up, "all it would take is a few hours of your time. Half a day, if that."

Another voice piped up and she recognised the stammering man she'd spoken to before.

"Scott, you should be c-coming up on the area n-now."

"Hold it, Brains, I'm on another call."

"Oh. S-sorry."

Bristling at the interruption, Anne snapped, "I appreciate that you're clearly very busy, Mr. Tracy, but this is your father's chief company. Without it, your income would drop drastically. I think that deserves your attention once in a while."

"Right," he said, although he sounded distracted now. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ashton, but I gotta go."

"Now wait just a minute!" she exclaimed.

"Grandma," she heard him say, "talk to Ms. Ashton for me. Schedule a trip to L.A., I'm needed elsewhere." And he was gone.

Anne threw up her hands. "Of all the…"

"Hello Ms. Ashton," came Mrs. Tracy's voice. "When would you like my grandson to come in?"

Despite her thinning patience, Mrs. Tracy had been nothing but polite to her, and Anne felt some of her ire dissipating.

"As soon as possible, please."

"Friday morning?"

"Perfect," she said, trying to be her usual polite self.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear. Have a good evening." Then she was gone too.

Anne rested her elbows on the desk, clasped hands under her chin, and considered what to make of the conversation. Viresh's image popped up in front of her, expression openly curious.

"Well?"

Coming to a conclusion, she met his holographic gaze. "He's an asshole."

* * *

**A/N: **I think we all know she's not going to hold that opinion for long! Fun fact: Tim is named for the original Colonel Casey. Next chapter is kind of a baby one, so it'll be up over the weekend, hopefully.


	2. The Elusive Scott Tracy

**A/N: **Shoutout to my fellow Sirens.

To Kim: Thank you for reviewing. Glad you're enjoying so far :)

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Elusive Scott Tracy. **

Of course the elusive Scott Tracy cancelled the Friday appointment. Anne had been verging on a rant when Mrs. Tracy had called to reschedule for the following week, appeasing her. And so, she was spending the early hours of her Monday fretting that she'd let herself be too rude on her call to him. He may not technically be her boss, but he probably had the power to fire her. At least she hadn't called him an asshole to his face.

A half hour before he was due to show up, she received another audio-only call.

"Morning, Ms. Ashton, Scott Tracy here."

Anne pursed her lips, already knowing where it was going. "Morning, Mr. Tracy," she said levelly. "When would you like to reschedule for?"

"How did you–?"

"Just a wild stab in the dark," she answered him with false pleasantness. She could hear the plane engine in the background again, and she imagined he was flying back from some outrageously extravagant party, hungover. It was all too easy to picture a young man in a sorry-looking tux, bowtie lost or draped around his neck, red eyes hidden beneath designer shades, and a hefty dusting of five o'clock shadow. She hoped his head hurt.

"I'm sorry, something came up. Tomorrow?"

"If you'll be up to it," she replied.

His snappish confusion was evident. "Huh?"

"Tomorrow is fine," she told him, glossing over it. "Safe journey, Mr. Tracy."

"Uh, thank you. Bye."

She disconnected the call without returning the leave-taking, sat back in her chair, then gave in to a bout of humourless laughter.

_This is an absolute joke._

* * *

The next morning she awaited the inevitable call, getting on with reading the weekly reports from the department heads. When her desk comm beeped, however, it was Viresh who wanted her attention. His holographic form looked oddly animated, an almost-manic smile on his face.

"I have Mr. Tracy for you," he reported.

Anne blinked at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I have Mr. Tracy for you," he obligingly repeated.

Anne stared at him for a very long three seconds before rocketing to her feet, sending her chair scooting backwards. Resisting the urge to swear, (because if he was at Viresh's desk, he could almost certainly hear her replies), she clawed back her professional demeanour.

"Thank you. Send him in."

Hurriedly smoothing her pencil skirt and then her hair, Anne walked around the desk, trying to look as capable as possible, although it seemed painfully obvious that she hadn't expected him at all.

The door slid aside as Viresh buzzed him through, and then the elusive Scott Tracy finally walked into the office.

Anne stared at him, trying to control her surprise. He was not at all what she'd expected. He hadn't bothered with office wear, which was the only thing that _didn't _surprise her, but the jeans and button-up shirt were the very definition of 'smart-casual', and they weren't ostentatious in the slightest. In fact, he wore nothing that screamed 'rich boy', just a slightly swankier wrist comm than most people had. His attitude was confident rather than arrogant, polite rather than entitled, and although she couldn't say that he looked like he wanted to be there, he wasn't sulking about having to come in and meet her. He offered her a handshake and a dimpled smile, and she accepted the shake, finding his grip warm and professional. And just to add insult to injury, he was absolutely gorgeous.

His thick dark hair was casually swept back, complimenting his sun-kissed skin and the most vivid pair of blue eyes that she'd ever seen. His square-jawed good looks screamed old Hollywood handsome, and he was tall, at least a head taller than her, with broad shoulders and a lean build. All this she took in with a single glance, and she was startled at how much she noticed in the time it took him to cross half the office towards her. She'd never thought of herself as particularly observant. Maybe it just depended on what she was observing.

_Oh, please, no, _she lamented silently. Why couldn't she just dislike him in peace without him looking like he'd stepped out of a movie poster?

She'd made an effort to look like she belonged in her position, but the best she could hope for at that point was 'tidy'. She doubted that was a desirable trait to someone like him. Not that she wanted to be desirable, of course.

"Sorry it's taken me so long to get here," he said. "I parked on the roof."

She stared at him in bewilderment. "The roof?"

"Yeah. Figured it was the best place. You know, for a jet."

"You…_flew _here? Yourself?"

He nodded. "I'm a pilot."

Anne pursed her lips a little, brows raised in surprise. "Don't jets need a runway?"

He grinned then, and she was embarrassed to feel a small explosion of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Not this one. I know a guy who can engineer small planes to land vertically. Comes in pretty handy."

She blinked, unsure what to say. "I'm sure it does." Clearing her throat, she reached for her business persona once more. The best thing she could do now was stick to her script. "Now then, Mr. Tracy, I have a few things to run through with you. I've been running Tracy Enterprises ever since Tim has been away as best I can, but I need guidance on how to proceed. I understand if it's difficult to talk about, but Mr. Tracy didn't leave instructions for this type of scenario, so either you or one of the other Mr. Tracys needs to decide."

He held up a hand. "Just…call me Scott. Too many 'Mr. Tracy's gets confusing. Run through everything from the top."

Anne nodded and took him at his word, dragging one of the guest chairs around to her side of the desk so they could both sit and go through everything she'd bookmarked. She was half expecting him to bail out at any moment, but he stayed, listening to whatever she had to say. He said very little, waiting for her to finish.

"Well one thing's for sure," he spoke up as she finished explaining something. "We're definitely not paying you enough."

Anne let out a little scoffing laugh before she managed to contain herself. "While that's probably true Mr. Tr…Scott, it's hardly the priority here."

"Maybe not, but it's one of the problems I can fix for you."

She frowned, taking a few seconds to find her train of thought again. He wasn't acting at all as she'd expected him to, and it was throwing her off. She was finding it hard to reconcile this mature, friendly, smart young man with the impatient, borderline-rude one she'd spoken with over the comm. Not to mention the irresponsible, selfish version she'd constructed in her head. Which reminded her…

"Here's a problem you can iron out," she said, pulling up a financial report on her tablet. "These outgoing expenses are huge, yet there's no information about where that money is going. Did you or your brothers authorise these transactions or do I have to hunt down a thief?"

He took the tablet and studied the report, brow furrowed. "They're fine," he told her, handing it back. "Don't worry about those, we check the financial statements ourselves, so we'd spot if there was an anomaly."

Anne's frown deepened. "But…how can I budget for the company if I don't know how much money will be outgoing or when? They just…appear!"

"I'll keep an eye on it," he assured her. "Or Grandma will."

"But…"

An incoming call came through on Scott's wrist communicator, and he raised his arm to answer it. A small holo appeared, displaying a young dark-haired man in a plaid shirt. One of the other sons, Anne assumed. There was some similarity in their faces.

"Scott, we need you back here," he said, not wasting any time on greetings. "We have a…situation."

"On my way," Scott replied, shutting off the communicator and getting to his feet.

Surprised, Anne got to her own, annoyed that her heeled shoes still put her at a significant height disadvantage. "Um, but we're not quite finished," she protested.

"Sorry, Ms. Ashton, something's come up. Can you get by for now?"

"Uh…on some things, sure, but…"

"I'll try and get back here next week," he said, already walking away. "But I can't promise anything."

Irritated, she jogged after him, trying not to notice Viresh's shocked look as they passed through reception. "Hey! Look, I've tried really hard to be polite…"

"Are you sure?" Scott quipped, stepping into the elevator and not looking at all surprised when she darted in after him.

"I've been trying to sort this for weeks," Anne snapped defensively. "As you know, it's been almost impossible to get you here! I am trying my damnedest to keep your father's company running with fewer resources than I would like, and with zero support from you! May I suggest that if you're not interested in keeping Mr. Tracy's company afloat, you sell up before you start losing money and investors? Your staff would really like to know that their jobs are secure and being overseen by someone who actually gives a damn about this company!"

He was looking less amused now, folding his arms while the numbers whipped by on the panel above the door. "Are you done?"

Reminding herself once again that the man less than three feet away could fire her at the drop of a hat, Anne briefly glanced at the floor as she tempered her embarrassment. "Yes."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and carry on, not knowing what the hell has happened to your father? Knowing you might not ever find out for sure?"

Her cheeks flushed, and she shook her head. "No."

"Neither did I. Now I'm finding out first-hand. I'm the eldest of five, I'm trying my best to keep all of Dad's plates spinning while trying to look after my brothers. You have no idea how hard it is to keep on top of it all." He let out a frustrated sigh, straightening up as he realised how far he'd leaned towards her in his anger. "I know this place is important, but I have other things to think about than just this company. And trust me," he said, raising a finger for emphasis, "you do _not _want me to drop the ball on some of those other things."

Anne glared back at him, but his speech had hit home. She didn't agree with the way he was prioritising things, but she suddenly saw just how much of a struggle it all was for him. The elevator doors parted as the last of his words echoed in her ears, and she followed him out onto the breezy open space of the roof. A sleek jet plane sat in the very centre, painted red and marked with a couple of different Air Force logos.

"Mr. Tracy, wait," she called out to his back.

He halted, shooting her a look over his shoulder.

"I was out of line," she admitted. "Accept my apologies?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Next time," he said, breaking into a jog and vaulting neatly into the open cockpit. "I'll try and come back next week," he called to her.

Anne watched as he put on a flight helmet and closed the canopy. The cockpit glowed blue as he spoke to someone's hologram, and she instinctively stepped back as he fired up the engine. The jet took off vertically at a steady pace, then shot off, soon becoming a speck amongst the clouds.

"I am in _so_ much trouble," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"How was the dragon?" Virgil asked, holo materialising in front of Scott's controls. "Are you scorched worse than Grandma's cookies?"

"And then some," Scott replied. "She's efficient but infuriating. She lectured me about how I don't care about Dad's company. I got mad at her."

More than that, he'd spouted truths that had otherwise been locked up securely in his head. _Why _had he done that? She didn't need to know that he was struggling! Although it had led her to apologise, so there was that. But…he knew he had been in the wrong too.

"I guess it's not her fault she doesn't understand," he added with a sigh. "I mean…from her perspective we all look like irresponsible rich jerks. She has no idea what we're juggling. I don't know how Dad kept it all in balance."

"Maybe we should tell her the truth?" Virgil suggested.

"I don't know if we should be trusting civilians. She took over from Tim, she's never even worked for Dad. And you know he vetted people for at least a year before letting them in on it."

"Well it's your call," Virgil said, and Scott felt his heart sink. When was anything _not _his call? That was the price of being the eldest, he supposed. "I'm about half way to the danger zone," Virgil went on. "I'll see you when you get here."

"By the time I get home and launch Thunderbird 1, I should be about ten minutes behind you. John can send me the details en route."

"FAB. He was all set to call you himself, but then I reminded him that he was in his uniform."

Scott chuckled. "Good catch. Ms. Ashton would definitely have had a few questions if I was getting direct communications from International Rescue. She might be on to us anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of our fuel and equipment expenses come out of the Tracy Enterprises account, she's noticed the discrepancies."

Virgil sighed. "Guess there are drawbacks to Dad's policy of only wanting to employ smart people."

"Yeah. I'll deal with it, though. Focus on the rescue, I'll catch you up."

"FAB."

It was a strange feeling to be angry with someone for what they'd said while at the same time being fully aware of why they held the opinion that had made them say it in the first place. Scott was sure that telling Anne Ashton the truth would solve many of the communication problems between them, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know if he could trust her. Tim knew the truth, he knew that much. His father had found it necessary to keep his assistant updated on everything, which implied that they should really extend the same courtesy to Anne. But Tim hadn't told her, and Scott didn't know what to make of that. Was it that Tim didn't completely trust her? In which case, why had he left his job to her? Or was it just that he didn't feel it was his secret to tell?

_Could've asked us, Tim, _he mused silently, preparing to set his civilian jet down on Thunderbird 2's runway. He could call and find out for himself, of course, but Tim was on sick leave. He deserved to be left to his recovery during that time.

Scott knew would need to meet with Anne again to finish going through everything she needed his approval for. Perhaps that would give him an opportunity to assess her trustworthiness. In the meantime, he had people to save.

* * *

**A/N: **This is probably the shortest chapter in the story. This entire thing is complete, by the way, so have no fears of it being abandoned :) I haven't worked out my upload schedule yet, but I'm thinking maybe twice a week? Or is that too much? Let me know!

By the way, communicating with mobile holo devices becomes quite a theme in this story. I'm not sure who exactly has access to that technology in the TAG universe, but I figured it was like the top-notch option for those who could afford it.


	3. Truce

**A/N: **This chapter contains the first of many references to various TAG episodes.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Truce.**

"You're worrying way too much about this," Viresh commented, watching Anne anxiously biting on her thumbnail.

"Wouldn't you be? I literally ranted at the guy! And he's our boss! I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that you've been left in a frustrating, crappy situation and he's not been any help at all," Viresh summed up, clasping his own, immaculately manicured hands.

Anne shook her head. "Even so, it was unprofessional."

"I don't blame you for being distracted. The man is _hot_. I mean…damn."

Anne raised an eyebrow, a little smile creeping onto her face. "Which one of us was distracted again?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh come on, are you telling me you don't think so?"

"I don't have an opinion on the matter," she said, glancing at the floor.

Viresh peered at her, laughing. "The hell you don't! Look at those cheeks! You look like you've got heat stroke."

She let out a grudging laugh. "Thanks for that. Okay, so I'm not blind. It doesn't change anything."

"Yes, it does. You want to keep him coming back here!"

"Like Lady Creighton-Ward? You said she was hot too."

"I never said that. She's too sophisticated for that," Viresh corrected her. "She's…beautiful. Refined. Gorgeous. It's a different kind of attractiveness."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Anne said, smiling.

"Hey, you've got to differentiate. Just because you admire all genders doesn't mean everything has to be samey," he replied unapologetically.

"You do remember my opinion of him, right? Billionaire douchebag playboy, etc., etc."

"You don't know he's a playboy," he pointed out validly. "You're encouraging stereotypes."

Anne folded her arms, perching on the edge of his desk. "Weren't you just ruminating on his hotness? You telling me that a man like that doesn't know how to pick up anyone he wants?"

There came a timely _ding _from the elevator, and the numbers above its door started decreasing. Anne leapt to her feet.

"That might be him. Gotta go be professional."

She hurried back into her office, hearing Viresh's chuckle behind her as the door closed. She trotted around to the right side of the desk, dragging a chair with her as she did so. Scott had cancelled on her twice again, but had called not long ago to say he was on his way. She was going to keep a cool head this time and not let him rattle her, either by his actions or his unreasonably perfect looks.

Glancing sideways, she studied her reflection in one of the photographs, and tucked a stray strand of mousy hair behind her ear, smoothing down the bun that had started off tidy and was now looking a little sad and defeated. At least her blouse and skirt were crisp, and she hadn't laddered her tights.

She activated Viresh's alert, pleased to note that his grin was much more contained this time around.

"I have Mr. Tracy for you."

"Send him in, please."

Once again, she stood up to greet him, moving around the desk. "Good morning, Mr. Tracy," she said, offering her hand.

He shook it, sending her a polite smile. "It's still Scott. And good morning to you."

"I hope your flight was smooth."

The smile widened. "Conditions are pretty much perfect for flying today. It's so clear out there."

Anne smiled too, caught up in his enthusiasm. "I'll take your word for it. I only fly commercial."

"You're missing out," he declared, and although she had no interest in learning to fly, she somehow found herself agreeing with him.

"You could be right," she said conversationally. "I have to fly to a conference at the end of the week, which they're insisting on holding on board that new high-speed clipper jet. I've seen enough disaster movies to be wary of any sort of event taking place on a vehicle's maiden voyage."

He laughed, but there was a grave spark in his eyes that she pondered about. "Well, I'm sure the authorities will have everything in hand."

"Let's hope so, or you'll find yourself dealing with yet another new PA."

His expression turned serious at that, and he cleared his throat. "Uh, listen, Ms. Ashton…I want to apologise for snapping at you last week."

Anne's eyes widened. "What? Uh…no! I mean, no, you don't need to apologise. I was the one who was out of line. It was inconsiderate of me to say those things when you're…when your father is…" She huffed, changing direction. "I was too caught up in my own problems."

"You weren't wrong," he told her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not saying I appreciate being ranted at, but…I guess we both stepped out of line. I'll accept your apology if you accept mine."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Deal. I _am _sorry, though. And I'm sorry about your father."

"Thanks. Maybe we can work together to keep his company going?"

She smiled warmly, nodding again. "I'm sure we can."

What he'd said last week, about the responsibilities that had suddenly been thrown on him as the eldest of five, had stayed with her. She hadn't expected that he would be so vulnerable, but it made sense. If she'd only taken the time to think about it, she could have come to the conclusion on her own. She was willing to consider that she may have been too hard on him. He was young, after all, still several years off thirty. She could relate to that. She knew several of her older colleagues had been annoyed when she'd been promoted ahead of them. She only hoped Tim's faith in her wasn't misplaced.

Later, when they'd gotten through almost two solid hours of useful work, Anne cautiously brought up the topic of the financial reports again.

"To be frank with you, Ms. Ashton…"

"You can call me Anne."

He quirked a quick flash of a smile in acknowledgement. "Anne. My father had more projects under his belt than just Tracy Enterprises. Some of them are still ongoing. Because of the nature of the work, secrecy is paramount. That's why the outgoing expenses are blank. We can't risk any rivals learning what he was funding."

Anne took in the information with interest. "Some new sort of space project, I assume?"

"I can't say."

"No, of course." She sighed. "Well, you're the boss. It goes against my instincts not to chase the discrepancies, but…I'll leave it, just as long as you keep an eye on the reports and make sure nothing is wrong."

"I'll do that," he assured her with a nod.

His communicator beeped, and he sent her an apologetic look. Anne was starting to get a feel for how most of their interactions would go, and she sent him a brief smile.

It wasn't the plaid-wearing brother this time, but a younger-looking one with honey-blond hair, dressed in an orange Hawaiian shirt. Anne, with her lifelong aversion to patterns, blinked at it, but had to admit that he made the look work in a beachy sort of way. She wouldn't have been surprised to see him with a surfboard tucked under his arm.

She raised an eyebrow. From what she'd seen so far, they were an unfairly attractive family.

"Yes, Gordon?" Scott said in greeting, voice already weary.

"Hey, are you still in L.A.?"

"Yes, I had things to sort out here. Did you need something?"

The younger brother shook his head. "No. It's just…something has come up. It's nothing any of us can't handle, but…well, one of us might need to borrow your…plane."

"I'll come back," Scott said at once.

Anne raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The brother held up his hands. "No, you don't need to do that. I just wanted to know who you trust more between Alan and me."

"When it comes to my baby, I'd trust Max before I trust either of you," Scott growled. "But…Alan can handle it."

Gordon punched the air. "Yess!"

Scott tilted his head, looking confused.

"I hate flying," Gordon clarified. "You know that."

Scott sounded amused. "Uh huh. Just tell Alan…any scratches, I'll dock his allowance for a year."

Gordon grinned gleefully. "I'll tell him. Later, bro."

"Be careful!" The holo disappeared, and Scott turned to Anne with another apologetic glance. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, although she didn't think he looked entirely convinced. "I'll check up on them later. Do you have siblings?"

Her brows rose fractionally at the unexpected question. "Uh, one older sister. We barely talk. She moved to D.C. to be nearer to her asshole of a boyfriend."

He looked simultaneously amused and surprised by her response. "Why do I get the feeling that you call a lot of people assholes?"

Anne stared at him, feeling called out and unwilling to admit that she'd applied the term to him not so long ago. "No, but he really is. Like, an eleven on the scale of douchebaggery. Just trust me on this."

He held up his hands peaceably.

"Where were we?"

An hour later and Anne's paperwork was completely up to date, with Scott's authorisation initiated wherever it was needed.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this," she told him gratefully. "I shouldn't have to bother you for at least a month or so."

"I'll try and check in anyway," he assured her. "It _is _my responsibility."

She winced, still embarrassed over her outburst. "Okay. Um…thank you. I…I misjudged you, Scott Tracy. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I set myself up to be misjudged. Good luck with your conference. I'm sure the plane will be fine."

Anne wrinkled her nose, making him laugh. "We'll see. But thanks. Safe flight home."

He flipped her a jaunty salute, which did ridiculous things to her insides, and walked out of the office. She swallowed hard, reaching for her water bottle and taking a swig. Every time she thought she'd gotten used to him, he did something else that reminded her just how appealing she found him.

Sitting on the edge of her desk, she grimaced. She needed to get her stupid crush under control. No good could come of it. He wasn't quite her boss, but it was probably inappropriate anyway. And even though she'd been wrong about him, she was still dubious about his lifestyle choices.

The door slid aside and Viresh poked his head into the room. He took one look at her posture and expression, then laughed heartily.

"Shut up!" she said defensively.

* * *

Thunderbird 1 was perfectly safe in Alan's hands, and the rescue went well. Scott was glad about that, and not surprised in the least, but he still didn't breathe easy until his brothers returned home. Alan was first, and wasted no time in heading down to the kitchen. When Virgil and Gordon arrived, they followed, and Scott joined them to hear their updates.

Eventually the younger ones wandered off to do other things, leaving the older two alone. Virgil poured himself another cup of coffee, and asked the question that Gordon and Alan had apparently considered too boring to ask.

"How's the business?"

"Seems to be okay," Scott answered, accepting the coffee pot. "Ms. Ashton's got it well in hand. She understands more about it than I do. I'm really just a figurehead, more so than Dad was, even. Dad had Tim on board for a reason. I'm starting to think we might owe Anne an assistant of her own."

Virgil slanted a perceptive eyebrow. "So it's 'Anne' now, is it?"

"I've been trying not to be the entitled jerk she probably thinks I am," he explained.

"What's she like?"

Scott peered at him over the top of his coffee mug. "Capable," he said.

"No, I meant as a person."

"Capable is a trait most often seen in people," Scott fired back with a grin.

Virgil sighed theatrically. "I give up."

Taking pity on him, Scott shrugged. "She's…nice. I guess. When she wants to be, anyway."

"Nice? You said she lectured you the last time you met," Virgil pointed out.

"She did. It was quite something."

Due to a multitude of reasons, Scott wasn't used to being dressed down by someone else, particularly not by someone younger, lower ranking, and considerably shorter than him. It had been a novel experience, and once he'd gotten over his annoyance at her words, he'd grudgingly admired her resolve. It had probably taken some guts to speak up like that. And to apologise afterward.

"She was right," he added. "I was right too, but… Well, neither of us should have lost our tempers. But I should have been there sooner. I should have gone as soon as Dad..."

"We were all so young," Virgil said, and Scott suppressed a smile. They were _still _young, just not as young as they'd once been, in body _and_ spirit. "The last thing you needed was to take on the responsibility of Tracy Enterprises as well as International Rescue."

"I guess," Scott admitted. "But there was a lot that Anne needed me to authorise, I can't understand how Tim managed without it."

"Do you think he's been forging your signature?" Virgil asked, a frown knitting his brows.

"I don't know. If he has, I know it's for my benefit. Dad trusted him, and so do I, but…there's definitely something…off…about it."

"Maybe _Anne_ can investigate it," Virgil suggested, placing enough subtle emphasis on the name to make Scott narrow his eyes.

"Maybe," he said, non-committal.

Silence reigned for a beat, then Virgil spoke up again. "How old is she?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"Just curious about the person running our family business," Virgil said in perfect innocence.

Scott huffed, but obliged him. "Early twenties, maybe?"

"Pretty young for that responsibility."

"I thought so too, but she knows what she's doing."

Virgil nodded, but wasn't done. "She pretty?"

Scott swigged his coffee and considered the question. "Yeah, I guess. Haven't really thought about it."

Virgil sent him a sceptical look, leaning his elbows on the table. "It's not something you think about," he said, "it's something you notice."

Scott didn't answer, choosing to smile enigmatically instead. Truth was, when one associated with women like Kayo and Lady Penelope, classical beauty became something of the norm. Anne was pretty, yes, just…ordinary. She was pale for a Californian, (typical office worker), with a straight nose, rather pointed chin, and a collection of very transparent facial expressions. But her smile was warm, particularly when it reached her dark-amber eyes. Whiskey-coloured eyes, now that he thought about it. She'd worn her rather mousy hair in a practical bun both times he'd seen her, which, along with her business-formal clothing, added to the impression of severity that she'd initially given, but he'd since seen behind that. She'd not bowled him over the way a supermodel might, but…he guessed she was pretty.

She hadn't been what he'd expected. From her brusque manner over the comm, he'd expected to see someone older, more matronly. Instead he'd met Anne's austere gaze, her eyes borderline furious as she'd struggled – mostly unsuccessfully – to remain polite, and had been surprised to find her younger than him. Now that she seemed to have stopped being mad at him, he suspected they might become friends. He kind of liked that idea.

"So, uh…you seem to have taken to this new responsibility," Virgil spoke up once more, cutting through his thoughts.

Scott peered at him, trying to figure out his angle.

"Well, it wasn't so long ago that you told me International Rescue was the only thing keeping you from going crazy," Virgil elaborated. "That still the case?"

He remembered that conversation, only a few weeks old, held in a temporary shelter in the Arctic. He'd been more truthful with Virgil than he'd been in a long time, perhaps ever. The older they got, the more he relied on his younger sibling's wisdom. It was nice to see his brothers growing up to be his friends rather than just his responsibility. Virgil and John had passed that point a while ago, and Gordon was well on his way to making the transition. He suspected it would be no time at all before Alan was doing the same.

"No," he replied thoughtfully. "I still feel that way sometimes. Maybe I always will. But it's not all the time, and I shouldn't have made it sound like it is."

"I meant it when I said you've got us," Virgil said. "I know you're the eldest, but you're not alone, you know."

Scott sent him a smile. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to hit the pool. Wanna come?"

"Nah," Virgil said with a dismissive hand wave. "I've got a painting to finish."

Scott wasn't a natural in the pool the way Gordon was, but he kept in shape, and he could manage an impressive number of lengths in a single session. When he'd come as close to his record as he cared to, he turned on his back and floated for a while, staring up at the wisps of cloud above him. He felt accomplished by what he'd achieved, not just with the work at Tracy Enterprises, but with the professional relationship he was building with Anne. He remembered how valuable his father's friendship with Tim had been. He needed to keep Anne on his side. For all that International Rescue had been funded from Jeff Tracy's personal account, their continued expenses made Tracy Enterprises a crucial part of the operation. It wasn't just the staggering amount of fuel that the Thunderbirds required, but parts and equipment for Brains to replace all of the gear that inevitably got left behind during rescues. It was an expensive business to be in, particularly seeing as they didn't get paid for it.

He'd promised to check in at Tracy Enterprises more often, and he intended to keep it. Not just to appease Anne, but so he could continue to monitor her the way his father would have done to deduce whether or not she could be trusted with their secrets. It would be easier for everyone involved if she could, but he wasn't prepared to risk the organisation by rushing the decision. Not with the Hood still out there somewhere.

Movement in the pool indicated the arrival of someone else, and he wasn't surprised in the least when it turned out to be Gordon. His second-youngest brother was practically amphibious. He shifted from floating to treading water, watching Gordon cut nimbly through the water with a speedy front crawl. Gordon lifted his head when he reached the wall, shaking the droplets out of his eyes.

"Your driftwood impression is on point," he called with a grin.

Scott smiled at him. "Thanks, I've been practising."

"It shows. You'll be ready for the Driftwood Olympics in no time."

"I'm so glad," he retorted lightly. "I hear they'll give anyone an Olympic medal these days."

His former Olympic gold medallist brother stared at him with an affronted expression. "Oh, you did not just…"

Laughing, Scott started swimming away, unsurprised when Gordon seized his ankle and dragged him down for a well-deserved dunking.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not actually sure if TAG Gordon is a former Olympian like TOS Gordon, but he is now!


	4. Admiration

**A/N: **More IR thirst ahead.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Admiration. **

"The citizens of Amritsar, India had International Rescue to thank today for stepping in when their fire department found themselves overwhelmed by a blaze in the centre of the city. Reports are still coming in as to what started the fire, but experts believe…"

"Is there anything they can't do?" Viresh cut across the newsreader with stars in his eyes.

Anne laughed, leaning her folded arms on the table and sipping her drink through a straw.

"Not yet," commented Maud, eyes glued on the report playing on the holo in the bar they were sitting in.

Anne didn't usually socialise with Viresh, for all that they got on well at work, but Maud was her friend, and she and Viresh had just started casually dating. They'd included Anne in their night out for reasons that were unknown to her, but she was grateful for the company.

"…amateur caught this footage of the Thunderbird crafts as their pilots were preparing to leave…"

"God, those uniforms leave nothing to the imagination, do they?" Maud observed, idly twirling her cocktail umbrella between her fingers.

Anne raised an amused eyebrow, looking at the wobbly, blurry footage of three members of International Rescue walking away towards their ships. Two were dark-haired, one blond, each dressed in a tight-fitting suit of blue fabric, sporting utility sashes in grey, green and yellow respectively.

"I know," Viresh said, propping his head up on his hand as he stared fixedly at the report. "It's great, isn't it?"

Maud giggled, whacking him on the arm. "I wonder who they are."

"Doesn't everyone?" Anne said. "I'm not surprised they keep themselves to themselves. If they didn't you'd all treat them like rock stars!"

"If you could pick one out of those three, which would you pick?" Viresh asked.

"You can barely see them," Anne pointed out, "and only from the back."

"Don't be boring, Annie. Humour me."

"Don't call me Annie."

"I'll take the blond," Maud cut in decisively.

Viresh let out a shout of laughter. "He's probably shorter than you!"

Maud, who was even more petite than Anne, hit his arm again. "Who cares? I like the way he walks. It's jaunty. I think he'd be fun. Why, who would you pick?"

"The Thunderbird 2 pilot," Viresh said without hesitation. "He's beefy. I like that."

"How do you know he's the pilot?" Anne asked him.

"His sash matches his ship."

She considered that, conceding with a tilt of her head. "Good point."

Maud smiled at her. "What about you? Which of us has to share, or do you pick the other one?"

Anne glanced at the footage, which was being repeated again, despite the fact that all it showed was three men walking away from the camera towards some admittedly very impressive aircraft. Her gaze was drawn to the other dark-haired man, the tallest of the three. Thunderbird 1's pilot if Viresh's sash colour logic was anything to go by.

"The other one," she said, taking another sip of her drink. Tall and lean seemed to be her type just recently.

"Let's make a deal, babe," Viresh said to Maud. "If either of us gets a chance to bang an International Rescue pilot, it's allowed within our relationship."

Maud laughed, but nodded. "Okay, you're on."

Viresh high-fived her before keeping hold of her hand and pulling her in for a quick kiss. Anne smiled, but looked away, feeling a momentary pang of loneliness. They made a striking couple: Viresh all well-groomed elegance with his slim-fit suits and glossy dark hair, Maud blonde and curly-haired and bohemian, with mismatched knee socks under her vintage dress.

"Are we done objectifying people who are actual real-life heroes now?" Anne asked, stirring her cocktail with her straw.

"We're _admiring_ them," Viresh corrected.

"Oh, my mistake," Anne said sarcastically. "Look, zero fatalities in Amritsar, _that's _admirable."

"It is," Maud agreed, turning a touch more serious to fit in with Anne's mood.

"And they saved the Golden Temple," Viresh added. "My people are grateful."

Anne sniggered. "You were born in Santa Monica."

"Just because I'm a fourth generation American, doesn't mean I don't appreciate my family's roots," Viresh said with false haughtiness. "And the people that saved them."

"Sure," Anne said, unconvinced but amused. "I don't have a problem with your arrangement, but if I find out you've been making false emergency calls from the front desk, I will fire your ass."

"Duly noted," he retorted with a grin.

The two women laughed and a brief silence fell around their table. Then came the question that Anne always dreaded.

"So," Maud spoke up with an inquisitive smile, "have you met anyone?"

"No," she answered at once.

Viresh scoffed, and she sent him a warning glare that she knew full well he'd ignore. Maud looked between them.

"What? What am I missing?"

"Anne has been dealing with the eldest Tracy son just recently," Viresh reported gleefully.

Maud's eyes widened. "He actually turned up?"

"Yeah," Anne replied reluctantly. She really didn't want to talk about work on a week night. That was what was bothering her, nothing at all to do with anyone whose surname started with a T.

"What's he like?"

"Hot," Viresh told her. "He makes Anne blush."

She groaned. "He does not!"

Maud studied her with a grin. "You do look a little flushed, Anne."

"You're putting me on the spot," she argued. "He's okay. Not as pretentious as I expected, but not exactly an entrepreneur either. That's all I'm going to say about this." When Viresh opened his mouth to say more, she waved a warning finger in his face. "Uh! No. New topic."

Maud stepped up to rescue her, asking about her plans for the weekend, and Anne let herself relax. Nights out with friends weren't supposed to be stressful.

She really hated talking about work on a week night.

* * *

Anne survived her conference in the sky, and the investor meeting the following month that took place on a luxury yacht that had seen better days. She didn't understand why a traditional meeting in a board room wasn't good enough anymore. It seemed as if everyone was trying to outdo each other. When it was her turn to host a meeting, she did so in Tracy Enterprises' observation lounge, a perfectly safe, perfectly suitable room designed for such a purpose.

Scott was true to his word, visiting the company at least every two weeks, sometimes more, and calling regularly to check in. Anne couldn't quite believe the turnaround, but she was pleased he was taking his duties seriously. On his third visit, she gave him a long-overdue tour of the building, watching him take everything in his stride as multiple personnel gawked at him.

On his sixth visit, he took her by surprise, appearing from the elevator and catching Viresh and her off guard.

Anne was taking a quick break, leaving the office at Viresh's behest and joining him on reception to look at something he'd found online. When she walked around his desk to see what he was looking at, she was rewarded with a fuzzy still from the news report footage they'd seen several weeks before.

"Look at this," he greeted her. "All this technology we have, and this is the best shot anyone's ever gotten of International Rescue."

"I'm sure there's a good reason for that," she said, but she bent to read the paragraph underneath it anyway. "Running searches on your Thunderbird 2 pilot?"

Viresh didn't deny it. "I'm just intrigued by them. Like everyone else. This site has compiled every picture around. It's trying to figure out who they are."

Anne straightened up, folding her arms. "Why? They could be anyone. If these are really all the photos there are, maybe that's because they don't want to be known. We should respect their wishes."

Viresh sent her the kind of look that indicated he thought she was taking it too seriously, but she stood by her points.

"If these creepy stalker people keep this up," she went on, "and keep pushing for material, then one day they're just going to take it too far. Then we won't even have International Rescue anymore."

"Huh?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Anne and Viresh turned to see Scott step out of the elevator, a slight frown marring his usual expression. Anne glanced at him in surprise.

"Oh. Hi! I wasn't expecting you."

He didn't acknowledge her greeting, crossing the floor to peer at the website. "What's that?"

"A fan site for International Rescue," Viresh explained. "It's harmless, but Anne seems to think it'll lead to a mass quitting of Thunderbird pilots."

"I just think that people who clearly want privacy should have a right to it," she responded with a shrug. "Especially when they're providing a public service."

"These fans won't figure out who International Rescue really are. Not if they don't want them to," Viresh tried to argue.

"Obsessive people do crazy things," Scott spoke up, sounding troubled.

"Exactly," Anne put in, gesturing with a hand.

"Are there a lot of these sites?" Scott asked, leaning over Viresh's shoulder.

"A few," Viresh answered, clicking back to his search. "They mostly post the same stuff, though."

"Thunderbird 2 pilot?" Scott read from the search bar, his demeanour shifting to mild amusement, although his frown hadn't entirely disappeared.

"Viresh has a little crush," Anne told him, smirking.

"That so?"

Viresh wasn't remotely fazed by the accusation. "I wasn't the only one. I definitely recall you and Maud sharing your opinions."

"Grudgingly," Anne countered, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm going to do some actual work now."

She drifted away from the desk, hoping Scott would follow and validate her retreat. Strangely enough, she wasn't keen to mention finding another man attractive when her own 'little crush' was present. Fortunately, he obliged her, although he threw Viresh a question over his shoulder.

"Which one was she sharing her opinion of?"

Anne turned to shoot Viresh a glare, making him grin.

"Thunderbird 1," he dutifully reported.

Scott's lips twitched upward, and he sent her a questioning look. "Really?"

Anne fought the inclination to blush. "They made me choose one," she said defensively.

"Hm," he muttered, seeming amused.

"Which one would you pick?" Viresh asked impishly, ignoring another glare from Anne.

Scott gave the appearance of thinking it through. "Thunderbird 1 is the best ship," he announced after a moment. "I'd take that. Forget about the guys."

"Pilot through and through, huh?" Anne teased him lightly.

"Sometimes jets are better than people."

She couldn't relate, but she adopted a pondering expression of her own. "You know, you might be right. I've changed my mind, I'm going with your answer."

Viresh snorted, and she suspected he thought her banter was lame. Maybe he was right, but it seemed to be entertaining Scott.

"You're picking the ship over the pilot?" Scott asked sceptically.

She held up a finger and thumb. "Well, considering I've only seen him this big and from the back, the ship might be a safer bet."

His eyebrows rose. "Can't argue with that. His face is probably a disappointment anyway. Bet they all look like trolls."

Anne laughed, but Viresh made an offended little sound.

"Stop pissing on my fantasies! Go and talk business if you're going to ruin it!"

Scott smirked and saluted him, heading for the office. Anne followed, wishing he'd stop doing that. His cocky but light-hearted gestures were incredibly distracting.

* * *

Tracy Island boasted some incredible views from the tops of its cliffs. Scott had decided long ago that they were well worth the hiking and climbing it took to get there. With the wind on his face and a sunny sky above, there was nothing to see in any direction but miles and miles of sparkling blue ocean. He could understand why visitors thought of their home as a paradise.

Reaching his favourite spot at the top of the island's main peak, he paused to get his breath back, setting down the jetpack he carried, (in case there was an emergency call that required a quick return to the house), and taking a swig of water.

He wasn't just there for the view, as spectacular as it was. He needed to think, and he needed space and silence to do it, which was almost impossible to find back at the house. Ever since his last visit to Tracy Enterprises, he'd repeatedly found his thoughts wandering to the websites that Viresh had found. It wasn't surprising that International Rescue had fan sites. He'd expected those, and had even checked over the most popular ones. The conspiracy sites, however, had remained off his radar.

He'd spent a number of hours going through them all upon his return to the island, racking up a dubious internet search history in the process. For the moment, all they had were blurry images and some outlandish theories, but there had been one or two that had hit near the mark. In particular, Scott found comments about how the people behind International Rescue had to have access to a lot of money, and they had to work from somewhere remote, where the coming and going of aircraft wouldn't be noticed. The exact same logical reasons for why his father had purchased Tracy Island back in the day.

Scott had continued to follow his father's rules to the letter since taking over, and they'd been careful about what information they let slip to the people they saved. They'd also been strict with the press about what coverage was allowed. Since they were friendly with the GDF, and the GDF's name carried weight, their wishes had been adhered to. The few amateur photos and videos showed nothing of interest, but he suspected that that was just luck. With the evolution of comm and tablet technology, everyone had high-quality cameras on their person practically 24/7. It was only a matter of time before someone got a decent shot.

The theorists were a concern, one that Anne had seemed to grasp the seriousness of, even if Viresh hadn't. Even though her standpoint had been mostly based on the breach of privacy, she was on the right lines. Scott had a feeling it was something he was going to need to deal with, sooner rather than later. The more obsessive theorists wouldn't be satisfied with their speculation forever. Before long they would want more, and he didn't want to have to deal with people putting themselves in danger on purpose just to get International Rescue's attention.

Scott possessed a fairly logical mind, (although it was nothing compared to Brains', of course), which served him well in times such as these as well as it did during missions. He knew he was only Field Commander because he was the eldest, but he also knew he was suited to it. Despite the occasional burst of recklessness, he was a responsible leader, and hadn't yet made a decision that any of his brothers hadn't agreed with. He had a feeling his next one might be divisive.

In the early days of International Rescue, the organisation had had novelty value, which had attracted attention, but that was nothing to the notoriety they faced now. Now they had years of successes behind them, adding to their stellar reputation, and the approval of the GDF. They had rescued hundreds, if not thousands, of people, all of whom voiced their gratitude online or to the press. As their fame grew, it had gotten harder and harder to maintain secrecy, and Scott was starting to wonder what the point of it was. Their secrecy was directly feeding the fire of the conspiracy theories.

_Maybe it's time to take things in a different direction_, he mused, staring out at the endless, calm waves.

He wasn't sure what the others would make of his thought process. Deep down, he couldn't be sure that he didn't have another motive besides shutting down the websites. Every time he met with Anne, he wished he could tell her the truth, and he suspected it wasn't entirely because it would make their working relationship so much easier to navigate. She popped up in his thoughts far more often than he would have expected after their first meeting. He admired her spirit, the way she refused to take crap from anyone, including him. Once he'd gotten over his initial annoyance, he had to grudgingly respect the way she was taking her position as acting CEO so seriously. If her tenacity had been aimed at anyone other than him, he would have been wholly on her side as she tried to track down someone to authorise her work.

And of course – _of course _– his opinion of her had relentlessly pestered him ever since he'd essentially told Virgil that he _guessed _she was pretty. Part of him wondered if his subconscious did it on purpose out of spite, but ever since he'd uttered those words, he'd noticed more and more things about her ordinariness that made her so very not ordinary. Eventually he was forced to admit to himself that it was time to drop the 'I guess' from the sentence.

Plus there'd been the bit of fun in reception, where Viresh had snitched on her about her favourite Thunderbird pilot. Neither of them could have known the significance of that exchange, but it had amused him. Not that there was much to read into it, but still…it had been thought provoking. She'd seemed embarrassed, whereas Viresh didn't seem to care who knew about his crushes.

_I really need to tell Virgil about that_, Scott reminded himself, cracking a smile at the memory. Virgil had had quite a few admirers over the years, and he always got a kick out of it.

Anne would probably be mortified if the truth _did _come out, but she'd get over it. Maybe it would even be a good thing in the long run. Their banter did take flirtatious turns sometimes, whether they'd meant it to or not.

_You've gotten way off track_, he thought, recalling why he'd come up to the thinking spot in the first place.

He needed to look at the situation objectively and weigh up the pros and cons. Then he needed a second opinion before putting his solutions to the rest of the family.

_Good plan, _he told himself firmly. _Now focus. _


	5. Banter

**A/N: **In this chapter we briefly meet Anne's mother. She's partially inspired by Mrs. Bennet from Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Banter.**

Considering the rocky start, Scott and Anne slipped into a close working relationship with unexpected ease, and Anne found that much of the tension she'd felt since Tim's departure had been lifted with Scott's support. Despite the fact that she only saw him twice or three times a month on average, his decision to take a small step into his father's position had been a great help, and she was able to get on with things a lot quicker with his authorisation.

She was surprised when he called her with the news that he'd made room in the budget for her to have her own assistant while Tim was away. She thanked him profusely, already planning what to delegate and what to handle herself. She ended up hiring a smart, eager young woman named Mary Kate, who appeared to take everything in her stride from the get-go. Mary Kate was a lifesaver, and Anne was grateful to have her there. Until Scott made an appearance, that was.

Anne watched in supreme discomfort as her new assistant flirted with him, and found herself irritated when he was as warm and friendly back as he'd been with her. It was purely because it was unprofessional behaviour, she told herself, and definitely not because she'd been working with the man for almost five months and hadn't managed to shake her silly little crush. Mary Kate was perky and cute with her black pixie cut and upturned nose, and mild flirting was the first time she'd been anything but completely professional. Anne would have to reprimand her. Scott could be very distracting, to be sure, but _she'd_ managed not to make a fool of herself. Mary Kate would have to learn to do the same.

"She seems nice," Scott commented after Anne had sent Mary Kate to her lunchbreak.

"She's great," Anne said, with less enthusiasm than she usually meant. "Pretty sure she's single too."

He sent her a bemused glance. "Uh…okay?"

"Just thought you might want to know."

"Why?"

Already regretting going down this path, Anne shrugged and tried to underplay it. "I thought I detected some flirting."

"I was being nice," he said defensively. "Trust me, if I was flirting, you'd know."

She wasn't entirely sure how to take that, and she suspected her expression told him as much. "I see."

A beeping communicator sounded up, and Anne looked at him expectantly before realising it was hers.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, take it."

She answered the call, concerned when a familiar figure materialised, with close-cropped greying hair and a warm smile.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

Relaxing a touch, she felt a flare of irritation instead. "I can't take calls at work unless it's important."

"Oh, I know, but I just wanted to let you know I met _such _a nice young man at the mall this morning. He said he was lonely, so I gave him your number."

"Mom!" Anne exclaimed, wanting to fold up in mortification. "You can't be giving my number out to random strange men, I don't care how nice you think they are."

Scott eyed her with a mixture of sympathy and amusement, and she visibly cringed.

Her mother studied her pensively. "You know, it really is okay if you're a lesbian, sweetie. I'll love an adopted grandchild just as much as a biological one."

Scott snorted. Anne ignored him.

"I know it's okay, Mom. I'm not a lesbian, but even if I was, I wouldn't want you giving my number to strange women either."

"I just want you to be happy, sweetie. And you do need a date for Cousin Rose's wedding."

"I don't," she argued, feeling that the conversation had already dragged on way too long. "No one is going to care if I go alone. Look, Mom, I really have to go."

She shot Scott a deeply apologetic look. He slanted an amused eyebrow in response.

"Need a hand?" he asked quietly.

For a brief moment she let herself imagine him stepping forward, either as her boss or her fake boyfriend, and shutting her mother up, but that would only spark questions. So many questions.

She shook her head minutely, but she must have looked uncertain, as he spoke up.

"I hope that's not a personal call, Ms. Ashton."

His tone was gruff and authoritative, and she tried not to smirk at the alarmed face her mother pulled.

"It's just my mom, Mr. Tracy. Sorry. She's just going."

"Mr. Tracy?" her mother stage-whispered. "Uh, yes, I'll be going now. Take care, sweetie."

"Bye, Mom." Her mother's hologram vanished, and she let out a breath. "I am _so _sorry about that. She's a piece of work sometimes."

"She should meet my grandma."

Anne smiled at the kind comment, grateful that he wasn't annoyed.

"She has this obsession with pairing me up," she explained. "It's starting to get out of hand."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said dryly.

"It wouldn't be so bad, but the guys she picks…" She inhaled slowly, and let it out. "Anyway, that's not your problem. Shall we get on?"

"Sure, although…if you ever need a one-off date, I have four brothers."

She smiled, trying to ignore the way her stomach flipped. "Thanks, although I think your youngest one might be a little _too _young."

"Probably," he agreed upon reconsideration. "But if we can ever help, let me know."

Her face felt warm, and she pushed her mind away from the path it had taken. "I'll bear that in mind," she said, knowing full well that she'd never mention it again.

They were close to wrapping things up for the day when Anne's comm beeped again.

"Unknown caller," she reported, looking at it in dismay. "It's going to be that random guy, isn't it?"

"Want me to answer it?" Scott asked her with a smirk.

She was tempted, but she didn't like to hide behind people. "No, but…maybe you could lurk intimidatingly in the background, if the holo will pick you up."

"Lurk intimidatingly?" he repeated. "No one's ever asked me to do that before."

"Always a first time," Anne remarked.

"I'll try anything once."

She smirked, answering the call. "Anne Ashton."

A young man wearing a business suit and a too-bright smile appeared before her. "Anne? It's Liam. Your mom gave me your number."

"Yes, she warned me," Anne said, biting her lip as she heard Scott's quick huff of laughter.

"Oh, great!" said Liam.

Whatever else he might have wanted to say got lost in an expression of confusion as Scott stepped forward. In order to be picked up by the hologram sensors, he had to press quite close to her side, and she felt the warmth of him from shoulder to toe. She subtly inhaled the spicy scent of his aftershave, forcing herself to breathe normally, thus avoiding giving herself away. She hoped, anyway.

"Uh," Liam stuttered. "So, your mom mentioned you might be looking for a date?" He sounded unsure now.

"I'm sorry, she was mistaken," Anne told him politely.

He wasn't a bad-looking guy, although he had nothing on the one standing beside her, whose very breathing she could feel as movement against her arm.

"Oh, are you sure? Because I know this amazing…"

He trailed off as Scott slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to his side. She worked hard not to visibly react.

"She said no, pal," he said. The authoritative tone was back, and yet again it worked wonders.

"Right. Sure."

"So sorry for the misunderstanding," Anne said, pleased to note that her voice was level.

"No problem," Liam said, sounding a little displeased despite the constant smile. "Uh, you take care now."

"I sure will," Scott piped up before she could reply.

She wondered if there was anything to read into the speed with which he let her go, or more accurately, the lack of it. It would be best if she assumed there wasn't.

"I hope you don't mind," he explained. "It seemed the fastest way of making him go away."

"I don't mind," she said, marvelling at how casual she'd managed to make the words sound, when in truth the statement was painfully accurate. "Thanks for the rescue."

For some reason her words made him laugh, although she couldn't fathom why.

"No problem. It was kinda fun. The look on his face!"

She grinned at the memory. "Right?"

Scott's wrist comm began to beep, and Anne laughed. It was rare that they got through a meeting without someone wanting to contact him.

"Jeez," he muttered under his breath before activating it. "Yes?"

Another brother, this time the youngest, blondest one. Anne thought she'd seen all of them now, except for the middle one, who was apparently a bit of an introvert.

"Hey, can I borrow…"

"No," Scott interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no. Don't you have school work to be doing?"

The youngest brother pouted. "I'm taking a break."

Anne smiled to herself, fairly sure she'd had a similar conversation with her mom back in the day.

"Alan," Scott growled, "it's important. Just get on with it, then it's done."

"Ugh," Alan groaned. "But I can't just…oh…uh, hi, Kayo." His slouched posture straightened up as he glanced at someone off to the side. To Scott, he said quickly, "Gotta go," before promptly doing so.

Scott sighed heavily. "He's wasting his time."

Anne tilted her head, sending him a puzzled look.

"I think he has an unrequited crush," he explained.

"Oh." _I know how he feels_, she added silently. "Poor kid."

Scott sent her a smile. "It's a rite of passage into adulthood, isn't it?"

She scoffed. "For us common folk, sure. For you? Doubtful."

His answering stare was piercing, and she belatedly realised how her words sounded. Although there was some truth to them only relating to him alone, she had in fact intended them as a generalised 'you' extending to his whole family and other privileged people with money. She felt her face grow hot.

"Uh…"

"Why, Ms. Ashton," he said, amusement warming his tone, "are you trying to imply that a guy who, through no fault of his own, is handsome and well-off…"

"And modest," she cut in, snappish in her discomfiture.

He laughed, but managed not to break the strand of his speech. "…can't get his heart broken?"

"No," she retorted, then paused. "Maybe."

He placed a hand on his chest dramatically. "Sorry to tell you, but it's just not true."

"Uh huh," she said sceptically, folding her arms. "You're a grade A flirt, Scott Tracy. Do you even stick around long enough to get your heart broken?"

He accepted her accusations with amused good grace. "That's a whole different issue, isn't it? Besides, I don't flirt with _everyone. _Some people make it pretty difficult by snarking me all the time."

Anne caught his pointed gaze. "I don't snark," she declared.

"And I don't flirt. Much."

A traitorous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "This conversation got ridiculous."

His expression relayed his agreement, although he chose not to speak.

"Isn't it time you were going?" Anne added.

Scott nodded, studying her pensively. "You know, sometimes I think you and I get on pretty well, and then you say things that make me wonder if you've changed your opinion of me at all."

She glanced at him in surprise, unsure what to say, but he'd already moved on.

"I'll check in at the end of next week if that suits you," he said.

"Can we make it the week after? Thursday I'm travelling, and Friday I have a conference to go to at the new Nevada Observatory," she replied, offering him a small smile.

"No problem." He returned it, but it was a tiny, distracted smile. "Have a good week," he said with a parting nod.

"You too."

She watched him leave the office, and placed both palms flat on the desk as she let out a sigh. Turning the last few exchanges over in her head, she considered his words. He'd sounded almost…disappointed to think that she might not have changed her assessment of him. She wasn't sure what to make of that. He was nice, he was surprisingly good at keeping up with her business updates, he was great with the staff…he flirted with her sometimes. She was never sure what to do with that, unsure if it was appropriate, unsure if it was just his way of joking around with someone. Anne had never been good at casual flirting. Or flirting in general. She preferred to save it for when she really liked someone.

And _of course_ she'd changed her opinion of him. From her first assumptions, there was nowhere to go but up, after all. It disturbed her a little to think that she hadn't outwardly demonstrated that. Too busy worrying about giving herself away, she supposed. Despite her new respect for him, however, she still didn't completely trust him. He'd stepped up admirably to fulfil his responsibilities, but Anne got the distinct impression that he was hiding something. Not that she expected him to tell her his business, of course, but she'd never completely stopped worrying about the financial reports, even after he'd tried to reassure her.

Viresh's holographic figure appeared, startling her. He noticed and winced. "Sorry. Jacob from R&D wants to talk to you about something. When are you free?"

Anne sighed, shoving Scott to the back of her mind so she could wonder about him later. "I'm free now. Send him in."

* * *

Living a double life was exhausting. Scott didn't understand how Lady Penelope – and, on occasion, Parker – managed to go undercover so easily and so often. He was struggling to manage his time between rescues and visits to Tracy Enterprises. The rescues always took priority, of course, and he'd had to cancel and rearrange meetings more than once. Every time he did so, Anne looked at him with poorly-concealed disapproval. He knew he shouldn't care what she thought, but he did, and it irked him to be judged unfairly.

He'd never asked for gratitude or recognition for what International Rescue did. That wasn't the point of it, although it was always nice when they _did _get thanked. He didn't like that it bothered him that Anne thought badly of him when he was really saving lives. It made him wonder if he was a little shallower than he'd believed he was, which wasn't a pleasant thought. He ignored it in order to concentrate on more important things, but during his down time it came back to nag at him. What with that and the conclusions he'd drawn about the conspiracy sites, he needed someone to talk to. Usually when he sought advice he turned to Virgil or Grandma, but he needed an expert opinion.

Kayo was utilising one of the running machines in the gym when he found her, barely breaking a sweat as she kept up a steady jog. She smiled at him as he entered the room, and he returned it distractedly.

"Got a minute?" he asked.

She nodded, not breaking her stride. "Sure."

"I need to ask your advice."

"Advice as covert ops or advice as a girl?" she asked astutely.

He grinned. "Maybe both."

She hit a button on the machine and stopped jogging, hopping neatly off the end. Scott handed her a towel and she nodded her thanks, dabbing her face.

"Okay, what is it?" she said when she re-emerged from behind it.

"Our secrecy policy…how important do you think it is?"

She lifted surprised brows. "Why?"

Straight in to the most direct and difficult question. Kayo could always be relied upon for that.

"Well, firstly because I've been trying to decide if it would be best to tell Anne the truth. But also…there's a lot of speculation about us. People are getting obsessed with trying to figure out who we are, there are whole websites dedicated to conspiracy theories."

"And you're worried that the secrecy policy is actually causing notoriety," Kayo finished, catching on.

"Yeah. I mean, how long before an obsessive calls in a fake emergency, or someone puts themselves deliberately in danger?"

Kayo slung her towel over her shoulder, folding her arms. "So what's the alternative? Be open?"

"Kind of," he answered. "We wouldn't hide who we are, but we _would _always make sure that the island's location remains secure. _We _may call it Tracy Island, but it's not called that on the map. We can use that to our advantage."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Even if the public does know us, we can't let the technology on this base fall into the wrong hands."

"Exactly. Which is why we'd ensure that it stays a secret, but…telling people that the Tracys are International Rescue…I can't really see the harm in it. Our enemies already know who we are, we're just lucky the Hood hasn't managed to put us in a blackmail situation. Removing the secret removes that threat."

"That's true."

He tilted his head, studying her expression. "What do you think?"

Kayo took a few moments to consider, her astute green eyes narrowed as she speculated. "To be honest, I'd probably keep to myself anyway. Covert ops and all that. But…if the others don't see the harm, then neither do I."

"Obviously I'd put it to them before we made any decision," Scott added. "I just wanted to get your input first."

"Ah, the trials of being the smartest person on the island," she said lightly, smiling.

Scott laughed. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," she grinned. "What are you going to do about Anne?"

"I don't know yet. I'd run that decision past everyone too. I may be Field Commander but this is a democracy."

"Just so you know, if you like a girl, it's probably best not to lie to her," Kayo told him pointedly.

"Who says I like her? It's just a case of needing her to be able to do her job."

She sent him a deeply withering look. "Scott."

"What?"

"Either you're the worst liar I've ever met or you're fooling yourself. You've never shown an interest in Tracy Enterprises, now you're there every two weeks to 'check in'." She unfolded her arms to crook her fingers into quotation marks.

"I'm just trying to take my responsibilities seriously," he said defensively.

Kayo nodded. "Because Anne said you should."

Scott faltered. "Well…yeah, but she was right. I can admit that."

She fixed him with one of her unnervingly perceptive looks. "Scott, answer me honestly. Do you really think it would be best to tell her the truth, or is it just that you want to look good in front of her?"

"Dad told Tim everything," he said. "Tim chose not to tell Anne, I guess because it wasn't his secret to tell. I really think that we should. Truly. But…you're right, it would be nice if she knew I wasn't…whatever it is she thinks I am."

"So you _do _like her."

Sighing heavily, he gave in, knowing Kayo's stubbornness would beat him eventually anyway. "I guess I must."

His comm began to beep, and he activated it. John's tiny hologram materialised. "Scott, you're up."

"FAB." To Kayo, he added, "I'm guessing you're not done lecturing me?"

"I'm advising you," she corrected with an impish smile. "And no, I'm not. Fly safe!"

"Thanks."

John spoke up as Scott ran out of the gym. "Advice lectures?"

"Don't ask," Scott said, raising his arm. "What's the situation?"

"We've got a large party of people trapped at the top of the Nevada Observatory and an earthquake has damaged the foundations. I've sent Virgil on ahead with the rescue capsule."

"I'll catch him up." Processing, he frowned. "Nevada Observatory…why does that sound familiar?"

Then it hit him, and he almost lost his footing on the stairs.

"Oh _crap_."

* * *

**A/N: **It was inevitable!


	6. Rescued

**A/N: **I was going to post this after I got back from work today, but my delightful neighbours upstairs decided to be hella noisy at 7am this morning, so I'm up a lot earlier than I wanted to be. Silver lining of that is I have time to post this now :) I'll be honest. I have no idea if earthquakes are prevalent in Nevada, but if they're not...this is 2060. Things might have changed!

Be warned, this chapter is very trope-heavy. It's a huge cliché to have an OC need rescuing, and for that to be the moment that they realise who they've been interacting with, but that scenario is always so much fun, so who cares! What is fan fiction for if not to indulge in fun tropes? :)

By the way, I gave myself a small cameo in this chapter as Woman Having Panic Attack, which is realistically what I'd be doing in any situation that required International Rescue's attention.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Rescued.**

Anne had spent her morning idly wishing that conferences were more interesting. She was bitterly regretting it now.

Those in the business of space travel and exploration seemed to have a penchant for holding conferences as close to actual space as they could manage. Last time it had been in that blasted plane. This time, in the glass-fronted top room of the new, world's tallest observatory in the Nevada desert. Since the place was packed full of telescopes anyway, she didn't see how much difference being multiple storeys off the ground made, but architects were something else.

She wasn't wary of heights as a rule, but the observatory seemed top-heavy with its round, domed roof, and the skinny-looking tower leading up to it. It swayed in the wind, which made her nervous, but apparently it was designed to do that. It was supposed to be so subtle it couldn't be felt, but she found herself feeling queasy as the conference went on. When she sneaked a look at the guest reviews on her tablet, she saw a lot of annoyed people complaining of the same, and even one or two who'd felt afraid being up there in rougher weather. She wondered if the building manager would read them and do something about it. The place had only been open for three weeks, there was probably still a lot they needed to iron out.

The building manager had been their constant companion all morning. Tracy Enterprises was a big name, as were many of the other companies represented, and to have them all meeting at the observatory was a big deal. He was doing his utmost to ensure that their talks went smoothly, and Anne had found herself with a steady supply of drinking water and small snacks as the meeting progressed.

She escaped down to the ground when they took a lunch break, checking in with Mary Kate, who assured her that architects generally knew what they were doing. While Anne didn't doubt that she was right, it didn't make her feel any better about ascending back up the tower for the second half. All too soon, she was joining her associates back around the table, and she hoped they would get through the rest of the conference as quickly as possible.

Things had been moving onwards for about an hour when she felt it: the distinctive rumble of an earthquake.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and all talk ceased while they waited for it to subside. It lasted only a few seconds at most, but it was a violent one. Someone's water glass skittered right off the table, crashing onto the floor. A few nervous laughs struck up as things fell quiet.

"It's okay," the building manager said soothingly, holding up his hands. "The observatory has been designed to withstand…"

The lights shut off, as did the soft piano music that had been the background to their talks all day.

The manager laughed uneasily. "Uh, so sorry, folks, looks like we got ourselves a little power failure." He began tapping away on his tablet. "Let me just…get that…back up… There!"

Nothing happened.

Anne shifted anxiously in her seat, as did most of the people around her. In the sudden silence, she could hear the building audibly creaking.

_That can't be good. _

The manager seemed to think so too, looking alarmed at the sound. "Uh, right. Um…I think it might be best if we take the stairs down to the first floor."

There came a mass scraping of chairs, and with the movement, the tower seemed to sway even more.

"Whoa! Take it easy, people!" Anne yelled, hearing her cries get lost amongst other people shouting similar things.

"Let's all move slowly and calmly!" the manager hollered, making himself heard.

Steadily, the group moved over to the door to the stairs. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me guess," Anne snapped. "Electronic door?"

"Yes," the manager said, doing a poor job of not sounding panicked. "But it's supposed to manually override in an emergency."

"I'd say your systems need upgrading, pal," another man spoke up angrily. "How do we get out?"

"I…I don't know."

"That's not good enough!" a shrill-voiced woman declared.

"It'll be okay, we'll just call for an engineer," the manager said. "They'll get the generator restarted."

"We can _all _feel this tower moving," said another, calmer-voiced woman. "The earthquake must have knocked out the power and damaged the foundations. We need to get out of here before it falls!"

"Do you want to climb down the outside?" the shrill woman squawked.

"You first!"

"Ladies, this isn't helping," Anne cut in. "Let's think about viable solutions."

"Can we climb down the elevator shaft?" a man asked.

The manager shook his head. "We won't be able to get those doors open either. Unless any of you is hiding a crowbar."

A young woman who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack managed to speak through her gasping breaths. "Inter…national Rescue!"

"Yes, good," a loud-voiced man agreed. "Call them!"

The manager nodded and activated his comm. "Calling International Rescue, we need help!"

Anne crouched down with the panicking woman, trying to remember how her ex-boyfriend had dealt with his anxiety. "You're going to be okay," she told her. "The panic will end, you just have to ride it out, okay?"

The woman nodded, still breathing erratically.

"Steady breaths. You got this," Anne went on. "International Rescue have never failed, they'll get us out of here." She wondered whether she was reassuring the anxious woman or herself.

"This is International Rescue, what's the situation?"

Looking up, Anne saw a hologram of a young man with vivid copper hair, wearing the distinctive blue uniform that she'd seen on the news. He had a calm, capable tone to his voice, which made him a good point of first contact. Even through the crazy situation and her own fear, Anne found a moment to wonder what Maud and Viresh would make of it all, and she welcomed the distraction.

The building manager filled him in, and they were told help would be there as soon as possible. Until then, they just had to wait and try not to move. Anne spent the time keeping an eye on the woman who was panicking, so she wasn't watching the clock. It seemed hours and yet no time at all until they heard the sound of approaching engines, and the feeling of relief in the gently swaying room was palpable.

Working perfectly in sync, the smaller Thunderbird 1 kept the tower steady with cables while the larger Thunderbird 2 set about getting them out. After Anne and her companions moved to the opposite end of the room, Thunderbird 2 started on the glass dome with a laser, making three cuts, as if taking a slice out of a giant cake. Then, once it had moved the panel of glass out of the way, it lowered a contraption filled with seats, and the pilot ordered them to it over a loudspeaker. Anne watched as some of her colleagues fought for spaces.

"Hey!" came the pilot's echoing voice. "Keep it civil, I'll be right back for the rest of you!"

Grudgingly, some of them fell back, and the first ten people were lifted safely away. Anne did a quick headcount. There were eleven of them left, including the building manager. Thunderbird 2 would have to make three pick-ups. Seeing the expressions on some of the faces around her, Anne saw that several others had come to the same conclusion, and none of them had any intention of being the solitary person on the last trip.

A second tremor hit as people were boarding again. Anne's anxious friend whimpered, shaking, and she tried to move her. "Come on, you have to get up."

"I can't."

"You can," she said firmly. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

The woman nodded, and Anne placed her hands on her elbows and guided her to her feet. By the time they made it up, everyone else was seated and yelling at them to hurry. A sour feeling of resignation settled in her stomach.

"There's only one seat!" the woman exclaimed.

Anne felt a ripple of fear, but pasted on a smile. "That's okay, they'll send it back down for me. Go on."

The woman looked reluctant despite her fear, but settled into the seat. The thing began to rise, negotiating the hole in the wall and ceiling neatly.

Then several things happened in quick succession. One of the cables holding the place steady came loose, sending Thunderbird 1 sideways and detaching the other one. The movement of the tower knocked Anne sprawling, although she managed to raise her head in time to see the seats collide with the side of the building. One of its cables snapped, and it lurched, its passengers screaming. Thunderbird 2 peeled away as quickly as was safe, taking them down to the ground far out of harm's way.

_It can't come back for me like that_, Anne realised, an icy bolt of panic lancing through her chest.

_They won't leave me here_, she tried to reassure herself. _They wouldn't_.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, when Thunderbird 1 returned, hovering level with the hole in the wall. Its pilot's chair emerged from beneath it, complete with pilot, who held out a hand to her and yelled, "Jump!"

Anne staggered to her feet, staring. Her mouth fell open in astonishment, and her eyes were wide. Frozen in stunned amazement, it seemed to be taking her a while to process what she was looking at. She could only stare.

"Now, Anne! Jump!"

Self-preservation kicked in and knocked her out of her stupor, and she focused on his words. It was a crazy idea, but staying put was crazier. And so she ran and jumped…

…straight into the arms of Scott Tracy.

Despite her fear, adrenaline and shock, the rational part of her brain was still functioning normally, and silently remarked that this sudden development made a lot of things make a _lot _of sense.

"Hold on," he instructed her, his arm like an iron band around her waist.

"Duh!" she yelled, clinging tightly to his neck.

"Glad this hasn't damaged your sense of humour," Scott commented lightly.

Belatedly, she realised they were falling. He'd leapt from his seat to catch her as she'd leapt from the building, but she wasn't anywhere near as panicked as she'd been in the tower. He drew a contraption from his belt and fired upwards, and then they were dangling in mid-air on a cable. Beside them, the tower was falling too, and it crashed into the sandy ground with a terrific amount of noise.

Anne hid her face in his shoulder as the tower kicked up a cloud of dust and sand, feeling the grittiness against her exposed hands.

"I've got you," he assured her.

"I see that," she replied, lifting her head as the air felt clearer. She stared into his ridiculously blue eyes, behind the clear visor of his protective helmet but closer than they'd ever been. "Got to get your attention somehow," she said with more flippancy than she felt.

"I can think of better ways, but…you got it."

She saw the hint of genuine worry in his face and wondered if he felt that for everyone he rescued. Selfishly, she hoped not. And then she realised what she was thinking and mentally kicked herself for thinking it when she was more metres above the ground than she was comfortable with.

"Did you have to pull anyone else out of there?" Anne asked, eyeing the pile of rubble.

"No, it was just your party. Everyone else got out when the first tremor hit."

The cable had been steadily pulling them up to the ship, and soon they were in the shadow of its hull. As they drew level with the pilot's seat, Scott hoisted her a little higher. An impressive feat seeing as she wasn't a wisp of a girl and he was still only holding her with one arm.

"Brace your feet on mine," he instructed.

"I'm wearing heels!"

He chuckled. "It's just for a few minutes, I'll live."

She did as he asked, and he rappelled them over to the chair's footplate, retracting the cable and tapping a control to bring the chair safely inside the craft. He tugged off his helmet and dropped it onto the pilot's seat.

As she felt the air stop whipping at her, knowing that she was finally safe, Anne's sense of relief hit her hard, making her knees buckle. Fortunately, Scott still had a hold of her, and he kept her upright and manoeuvred her across to a passenger seat.

"Whoa, it's okay, I've got you," he said gently,

_Well and truly_, she thought.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "I'm just a little…"

"You're in shock," he said, pulling a silver blanket from a storage compartment. "Here." He draped it around her shoulders and crouched at her feet. "That was brave what you did, making sure that woman got the seat."

"She was panicking, I wasn't." She shrugged, hardly believing that she'd managed to keep such a clear head.

Scott's comm demanded attention, which was familiar enough to make her smile, and as usual it was one of his brothers. She recognised the one who'd worn the plaid shirt, although he was now in International Rescue blue. With a jolt she realised that it wasn't just Scott who was a Thunderbird pilot, it was the entire family.

"Did you get her?" the brother asked.

"I got her. Take the others to the hospital, I'll take care of Anne."

"FAB." His image faded.

"You're International Rescue," Anne blurted out, because she hadn't so far, and it really did need addressing. "You're _all _International Rescue."

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "This wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out."

"It wouldn't have been my first choice either."

He smiled. "It's good that you know. It will make things easier."

Anne raised her hands to her face, suddenly remembering in vivid detail everything she'd been annoyed at him for back when they'd first met. "The things I said to you!" she lamented, mortified.

"You didn't know."

"Yes, but…you're out here risking your lives, you didn't need all that crap from me."

"You didn't know," he repeated, gently taking her hands and pulling them away from her face.

The gloves he wore were fingerless, and she could feel the warm, calloused pads of his thumbs as he swept them over the backs of her hands. She swallowed hard.

"How can I make it right?" she asked him earnestly.

"Keep doing what you're doing," he answered at once. "Keep Tracy Enterprises going. Without you, we wouldn't be able to afford to do this."

Her eyes widened. "Oh god, no, you can't put that responsibility on me!"

He laughed, eyes twinkling in merriment. "It hasn't changed, it's just that now you know where the money's going."

She groaned. "I definitely deserved that pay rise," she muttered, making him laugh again.

"Definitely," he agreed. Sobering, he asked, "Where can I take you? Do you need to go to the hospital with the others?"

"I'm not hurt," she reported. "I've never been in shock before, though. I feel okay. I feel calmer. Strangely calm, actually, considering. I think it must be you."

He arched an eyebrow, and she wondered what had possessed her to say that.

"Well…that's good," he said. There was a moment's pause, then, "Do you want to come to the island?"

Anne blinked at the unexpected question. "What?"

He shrugged casually. "Well, you're in on the secret, you're an integral part of the team…why don't you come see the place and meet everyone?"

"Really?" she asked, feeling a bright spark of anticipation flare in her stomach.

He sent her one of his addictive dimpled smiles. "Really. We'll be able to keep an eye on you too, in case you show any more signs of shock."

"Count me in," she said, returning the smile.

"Great!"

He let go of her, moving as if to stand, and she shot out a hand, resting it lightly on his shoulder and halting him.

"Scott…thank you."

He shrugged again, but smiled languidly. "It's my job."

She shifted forwards in her seat, throwing her arms around his neck in a clumsy hug. "Still," she said near his ear. "Thank you."

After a beat, she felt his arms come up around her, and he returned the hug. "Any time."

"That's nice, but let's not do this again," she said adamantly.

"The rescue or the hug?" he quipped.

"The rescue. The hug we can definitely do again." Maybe she was being a little gushy, but she didn't care. She'd just jumped off a building.

"I'll hold you to that," he said softly, before pulling back. He sent her a wink, which did embarrassing things to her heartrate, and turned towards the pilot's seat. Tapping his comm, he spoke up, "John, tell Grandma to expect one more for dinner. Oh, and…tell her to let Max cook."

The redheaded brother materialised. His hologram appeared to float, as if he was underwater or somewhere with zero gravity. "Uh, sure. Does she need to…?"

"Do Operation Cover-up?" Scott finished for him. "No, it's okay. Anne Ashton of Tracy Enterprises is about to meet the Tracys."

"She has my sympathies," John said dryly before vanishing.

"I like him," Anne declared, buckling her seatbelt as Scott took his place at the controls. "He speaks my language."

"I see how it is," he said, and there was humour in his voice. "I jumped into mid-air to save you, but John's your favourite for using sarcasm."

"I never said he was my favourite, just that I liked him. Besides, I can't have favourites until I've met all of you."

"Hmm true," he mused, guiding the ship away from the sad remains of the observatory. "I'll ask you later."

_Pretty sure my answer will be the same as it is now_, Anne reflected, holding her blanket around her.

Scott fired up Thunderbird 1's jets, and the ship sped skywards at an incredible speed.

"Holy shit," Anne muttered. "This thing really moves."

He sent her a grin over his shoulder. "She gets me where I'm going." He patted the side of his chair. "Don'tcha, baby?"

"Does it…answer you back?"

"In her own way, she does."

Land and sea flashed past beyond the ship's glass panels, and Anne found herself loving every minute of it. She'd never thought of herself as a speed demon, but she was open to changing her mind. Especially with Scott at the controls.

Before long, they were slowing to approach a cluster of small islands. She had no idea where they were, although she guessed somewhere in the pacific. She had a feeling the location was strictly need-to-know.

Below, she saw a blue rectangle of pool and a small series of buildings that seemed to have been integrated into the rock face, creating a place that was unobtrusive to its natural setting. As she took in the sight, the pool began to move, sliding back and revealing a dark space underneath.

_They really do have a secret base! This is so cool._

Thankfully, she was able to internalise most of her flailing, and her voice sounded relatively calm as she asked a question. "How does the water not spill?"

"Physics. Our engineer is a genius. Really, though?" he chided her with gentle humour. "I reveal Thunderbird 1's top secret hangar entrance to you, and you ask about the pool water?"

Anne grinned sheepishly. "It was the first thing that occurred to me."

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I need to switch to vertical flight, so, uh…you'd best come sit with me."

She blinked at him. "Pardon me?"

"My seat will rotate to stay upright," he explained. "The passenger seats don't, and it can be a bit…disconcerting."

Since she still felt a bit wobbly from her adrenaline crash, she understood his logic. Even a simple motion like tilting backwards would be difficult to negotiate with her unsteady limbs. Still…the alternative…

"Uh…right," she said, unbuckling her seat belt and shrugging off her shock blanket.

Scott offered her a hand, which she took, and she stepped over to stand in front of him. Determinedly looking at the floor, she sat carefully on his lap, as far forward as she could manage. Since the position of his seat's footplates set his feet apart, she was essentially only sitting on one of his legs, her knees pressed against the other, and she hoped she wouldn't give him pins and needles.

"Hold on," he instructed.

She looked around for something to hold on _to_, and saw no options but the front of his utility sash. He met her gaze, sending her an awkward little smile.

"Do you do this for all your passengers?" Anne asked him.

He huffed a dry laugh. "Nope, you're the first."

With a tug of the controls, the ship began to rotate, and Anne kept her eyes on Scott's chest rather than the dizzying view outside.

"Can you see where you're going?" she spoke up, suddenly considering how much of his view she was probably taking up.

"Kinda, but don't worry. I could do this manoeuvre in my sleep."

When the ship was stable, he guided it down vertically and they sank beneath the pool, which slid back into place above them. The ship connected with its launch pad, which started to move them down a slope, away from the pool.

"So, uh, just to warn you," Scott spoke up as they came to a stop in the hangar, "this isn't usually the way passengers would disembark."

"Why does your tone of voice worry me?"

He looked at her apologetically. "How are you with heights?"

"Shockingly, I'm not a fan right now," she said dryly.

"Okay, well…just hang on to me."

The hatch opened, and the chair extended outwards towards a small circular platform with no handrail. The hangar floor was far, far below.

"You gotta be kidding me," Anne muttered.

Scott chuckled. "I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust," she told him. "It's me." The platform was tiny, and her legs still felt shaky.

"Come on," he said calmly, taking her hand.

Anne kept a death grip on it as she got up off his lap and stepped onto the platform. He joined her, standing close, and kept his hands firmly on her upper arms for the entirety of the short trip across the hangar.

Once they were safely on the other side, the realisation truly hit her. She was about to meet the Tracys, the people she had relentlessly hassled in her quest to make Scott take up his responsibilities. And they were International Rescue to boot. The butterflies descended on her stomach and made themselves at home.

"Are you…nervous?" Scott asked her, studying her face.

"Nope," she answered, making the mistake of meeting his gaze.

He snorted, plainly not convinced in the slightest. "Come on. We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N: **Lots of family stuff coming up!


	7. Meet The Tracys

**A/N: **I want to take this opportunity to give a shoutout to Rasmus Hardiker and David Menkin for giving Scott, Alan, Virgil and Gordon such individual voices of their own, so that even when they sometimes inevitably sound similar, we just think it's because they're related, not because they're voiced by the same guys. Much love and respect, chaps!

I'll be honest, this chapter was the hardest to get right for some reason, and I'm still not completely happy with it. I'm comforted by the fact that I like the next one a lot more!

To K: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it so far :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Meet the Tracys.**

A small elevator took them up from the hangar into a circular room that was barely bigger than an airlock. Scott eyed the little cubby where his everyday clothes were untidily piled.

"Uh…usually I'd be getting changed in here, but…" He shrugged. "I guess I'll do that in my room."

Anne managed an awkward smile, grateful that she hadn't blushed. She didn't _think _she had anyway. It was a short-lived mercy. Scott stepped over a section of wall that was wooden panelling instead of metal, featuring a pair of wall lamps that looked rather out of place. He stood between them and looked at her expectantly.

"I need you to come stand on this platform," he said, gesturing to his feet.

Looking down, Anne spotted the semi-circle cut into the floor, immediately calculating just how close to him she'd need to stand to fit on to it. It was tinier than the moving platform in the hangar, and the fairly-tiny elevator she'd just stepped off.

"Um…"

"This wall rotates," he explained, although she hadn't gotten as far as to wonder _why _they were standing on a certain part of the floor. "It'll take us through to the house."

Seeing no choice, she headed over and stood where he directed, giving them both as much room as she could. Even still, she could feel his warmth at her back, and her shoulder blades occasionally bumped him in the chest. She recalled Maud's comments about the tightness of the uniforms, something she had being trying hard not to think about the entire time, and was suddenly inundated with observations her brain had apparently made without her knowledge.

_Really? Now is not the time to be objectifying him!_

Scott tugged the lamps downwards, and the wall and floor rotated as he'd said. Although it wasn't a fast motion, Anne still jolted a little when it moved, and Scott let go of one lamp to rest a hand lightly on her arm. Fortunately, when they arrived on the other side, it was to see a huge and thankfully empty living room.

Anne stepped away as soon as it stopped, feeling her mouth fall open as she looked around. The place was gorgeous, incorporating the natural rock at the back wall and featuring huge floor-to-ceiling windows that showed a vast horizon of cerulean ocean. A sunken sitting area added a cosy touch to the room, and she took in the series of portraits on one curved wall, showing each Tracy son and an unfamiliar young woman in their International Rescue uniforms. There was a desk in a more office-like space to one side, and on the upper gallery level, someone had left a painting unfinished.

"This is incredible!" she breathed, tilting her head back to look at the glass ceiling high above.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky."

Footsteps signalled the arrival of company, and Anne turned to see the two youngest Tracys rounding a corner. She recognised them from various calls Scott had received over the course of their meetings. Gordon, the elder of the two, was in yet another Hawaiian shirt that he somehow managed to make work, and his honey-blond hair was damp. The youngest, Alan, carried a tablet under one arm, and was talking excitedly about his favourite vlogger. They both halted and stared when they saw her, and Anne began to suspect that they hadn't gotten the memo about her visit.

"Uh…" said Alan, looking to Scott.

"Guys, this is Anne from Tracy Enterprises," Scott stepped in. "Anne, this is Gordon and Alan. Gordon is our aquanaut, he pilots Thunderbird 4. Alan is training to be an astronaut, he pilots Thunderbird 3 when he's not busy with school. He's shaping up to be the best deep space pilot we have."

"Hi," Anne said, sending them both a smile.

Gordon returned it, but Alan was too busy looking thrilled at Scott's compliment.

"Good to meet you, Anne," Gordon spoke up. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Oh…" she said warily.

Gordon grinned. "Don't worry, it was all good."

She arched a sceptical eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean it was good from _my _perspective. I really enjoyed hearing how you'd chewed Scott out the first time you met him. Honestly, that doesn't happen to him enough if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you," Scott growled.

Anne relaxed enough to send Gordon a quick grin. "Happy to entertain."

"Uh…it's nice to meet you and all," Alan cut in, smiling at Anne, "but how come you're here? And in on the secret?"

"Right, yeah," Scott acknowledged. "I didn't have time to talk to you all about it, but I've been considering telling her the truth for a while now."

"Really?" Anne said in surprise, unintentionally cutting across his words.

Scott met her gaze, and she saw the earnestness in the look. "Yeah. It's better if you know, for a lot of reasons." Turning back to his brothers, he added, "Unfortunately she got herself stuck at the top of the Nevada Observatory before I could tell her."

"That was not my fault," she defended adamantly. "If I hadn't had to go to that _stupid _conference…"

The dimpled grin and the twinkle in his eye took the sting out of his comments, although she still had to restrain herself from whacking him on the arm.

Gordon let out a shout of laughter. "So you had to turn up in uniform with no explanation? Oh my god, that's priceless!"

"Worse than that," Scott said, "I had to catch her as she jumped off the building. It was…interesting."

"That's one word for it," Anne mumbled.

"That explains the…um…" Gordon trailed off, gesturing up and down in Anne's vague direction.

She looked down at her dishevelled blouse and skirt, both of which were liberally coated in orange and grey, a mixture of masonry dust and Nevada sand. She hadn't looked in a mirror, but she suspected she'd left half her bobby pins in the desert too.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Scott said, "but do you want to get cleaned up?"

Anne half-heartedly batted at a mark on her blouse, feeling gross. She'd been afraid, which probably meant she'd sweated buckets. A shower before she had to meet anyone else sounded like the best thing in the world.

"Yes, please," she said with an apologetic smile.

Before the conversation could go any further, however, they were interrupted by two more people interested in Anne's arrival.

"Jumped off the building?" came a familiar gravelly voice. "And you've just let the poor girl stand around?"

Anne glanced up to see Mrs. Tracy approaching, the unknown girl trailing behind her.

"Oh, I'm fine, really," she tried to say.

"Nice to meet you in person, dear," Mrs. Tracy said, sending her a brief smile. "Scott, why haven't you offered her a seat? Or a drink?"

"We just got here, Grandma," Scott explained.

"That's no excuse," Mrs. Tracy replied. "You should at least find out if she wants something to drink."

"She's standing right there," Gordon helpfully put in.

"I think what she probably wants is a little breathing space," said the girl, her voice calmly cutting across everyone else's. Anne was surprised to hear that she had an English accent. She offered a hand. "I'm Kayo, covert ops."

Anne shook her hand, trying not to gape. The other girl was stunning, seemingly without trying. She wore a simple t-shirt and combat pants, and her hair was scraped back in a practical ponytail, yet she looked like she could have stepped from the pages of a magazine. Her features and complexion indicated that she wasn't a Tracy, and Anne wondered what her relationship to them was.

"Kayo," Scott said, borderline pleadingly, "would you mind letting Anne use your shower?"

Kayo looked as if she was considering sassing him, but her eyes flicked to Anne's dishevelled figure and she relented. "Sure." She smiled, gesturing ahead. "Come with me."

Anne sent a quick round of smiles at everyone else before following her. "Is there any possibility of laundering these clothes?" she asked as they walked.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'll pop them in the sonic wash, they should be done by the time you're out of the shower."

"Sonic wash?" Anne queried, managing to keep pace with Kayo's long strides as the trembling in her limbs subsided.

"Brains designed it. Between us, we go through a lot of uniforms. We needed something quicker than a regular washing machine."

Kayo led her up some stairs and through a series of corridors, eventually emerging in another glass-fronted room that looked down on the lounge. A wall of identical doors faced the windows, giving the impression of a hotel rather than a home. Kayo headed over to hers and activated the door panel.

"Bathroom's over there," she said, pointing. "Just pass your clothes out to me."

"Thanks for doing this," Anne said with gratitude. "I can't think of anything worse than sitting around in desert grime for an entire evening."

Kayo waved off her words, more interested in other topics. "Kudos on jumping off the observatory. That takes guts."

Anne peered at her. "Uh, thanks, but…covert ops? Doesn't that make you 007? You've probably done much crazier stuff."

Kayo smiled. "Define crazy."

"That's a 'yes' then," Anne concluded.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Kayo said loftily.

Anne smiled at her before accepting her invitation to use the bathroom. Awkwardly she stripped out of her clothes, dumping everything except her shoes into a pile. She made sure to wrap a towel around herself before handing them through the door to Kayo.

"This is weird," she commented, wrinkling her nose. "I just met you and I'm handing you my underwear."

Kayo let out a quick laugh, taking the pile. "Probably best it's me and not Scott then," she said, sending Anne a cheeky wink.

Anne felt her cheeks grow warm, and she shut the door.

"I'll leave them out here when they're done," Kayo called through.

"Thanks!"

The sight that greeted Anne in the mirror above the sink was not ideal. Her bun was a disaster, half still up, half down in straggly tendrils. Some of the dirt that had stuck to her clothes had also stuck to her face, and she seemed to have grazed her forehead, although she couldn't recall doing so. Her entire body ached, but whether that was due to the leap or the rigid way she'd held herself while they were waiting to be rescued, she wasn't sure.

Fifteen minutes under the warm water made her feel much more human and eased her tense muscles. She was exhausted, unsure if she was still in shock. She didn't know the symptoms, but she felt fine, which in itself was causing her concern, as she was fairly sure she _should _still be in shock. At least she was in good hands.

Kayo knocked on the door while she was towelling her hair.

"Your clothes are here. Can you find your way back to the lounge?"

Anne considered the question, answering honestly, "I think so. Thanks."

"Take as long as you need."

Anne waited a few minutes to retrieve her clothing, giving Kayo time to leave. Everything was spotless and smelled faintly of lemon. She got dressed quickly, a little apprehensive about re-joining the group, but grateful that Scott would be there. Amongst so many new people, she was finding his presence very reassuring.

She gave herself a last once-over in the mirror before leaving. Her make-up couldn't be salvaged after the shower, but at least she didn't have Alice Cooper eyes. Without it, she felt a little pale and tired-looking, but she supposed that was partly down to actually being tired. It was going to feel strange to go out and face people without it. Anne didn't wear a lot of cosmetics, but the concealer, shadow and liner that made up her daily look always made her feel a little more put-together and confident. And – she admitted grudgingly – prettier. She didn't base the entirety of her self-worth on the way she looked, but she still liked to look as nice as possible. And not just because the man she had a crush on was just a few corridors away. She hadn't yet reached a conclusion as to her thoughts on the reasons for Scott's occasionally-flirtatious banter. Perhaps the lack of make-up would be a test. Although since getting to know him, she no longer thought he was the type of man to only choose a partner based on looks.

Not that he was choosing a partner. Casual flirting was just that: casual, and something that some people just engaged in for fun. If he suspected that she had real feelings for him, he wouldn't do it. She knew him well enough now to be confident of that.

_And you do, don't you, _she addressed herself silently, meeting her own gaze in the mirror. _This isn't just a crush anymore. _

Anne had steadfastly refused to let her thoughts turn that way, but in light of the truth, her own personal truths had come forward too. With the reveal of Scott's involvement in International Rescue, her lingering negative opinions had been erased. The truth was out. He was a hero, a thoroughly good person, doing incredible things to make the world a better place, and was nothing like the image she'd first crafted of him so long ago. And the reality of him being a good person in addition to the attraction she already felt had knocked down her mental barriers of denial. It was almost as if learning the secret had given her permission to admit that she had feelings for him.

_I may admit it to myself_, she decided firmly, _but that's as far as it's going to go. I don't know if he… _She halted the thought in its tracks. _It probably is just casual flirting. _

Unless he proved otherwise, she needed to assume it was. Otherwise she was just going to end up embarrassing herself at best, getting hurt at worst.

_Right, let's just go and meet his family then. Because _that's _not weird. _

After a couple of wrong turns, she found her way back to the lounge. Mrs. Tracy was absent, but the others were still there. Alan was engrossed in something on his tablet, and Kayo was smiling at something Gordon was saying. Scott, dressed as she knew him best in a shirt and jeans, stood apart from them, in the shadow of the upper gallery. Anne wondered if he'd been waiting for her, and she was touched at the thoughtfulness.

Since her heeled pumps made a lot of noise on the hardwood floor, he looked up as she approached and smiled in greeting.

"Feel better?"

"Much, thank you," she confirmed, returning the smile.

He seemed to be assessing her condition in a glance, and his brow furrowed as his gaze lingered on her forehead. "You're hurt."

She shrugged off the concern. "It's just a graze. I don't even remember doing it."

"I'm sorry, I would have cleaned it up for you but I didn't see it."

"That's understandable since half my hair was in my face," she said dismissively. "It's fine, I can't even feel it."

He seemed reassured by her words, although he glanced at the graze again before deciding to believe her. "You're just in time," he said, changing the subject. "Virgil's almost back."

She followed him after he gestured her to, and he led her through the house and up onto a terrace at the back. She was greeted by the beauty of lush green palm trees, dramatic rock, a strip of golden sandy beach in the distance, and the clear blue sea. Scott pointed her to the left, showing her where a tree-lined runway jutted out towards the ocean, and a speck in the distance that could only be Thunderbird 2.

"He doesn't get an entrance as cool as mine, but it's still interesting to watch," Scott stated.

Anne sent him a sidelong glance. "I suspect you're biased."

He smirked at her. "I suspect you're right."

Footsteps behind them signalled the arrival of the others.

"Are we greeting Virgil?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, figured we should give Anne as much of a tour as possible," Scott explained.

"Cool. Seeing a landing is a good place to start," Alan said in approval.

Anne sent him a smile, trying to assess his age. She placed him in his mid-teens, and she was curious how much his brothers let him do for the organisation. The fact that he was capable of flying Thunderbird 3 was impressive.

She glanced at Gordon, guessing him to be at the end of his teenage years, if not twenty. Now that she studied him closer, she wasn't surprised to learn that he was an aquanaut. He had a swimmer's build. In fact, all of them looked athletic and strong, with the exception of Alan, who still had the skinniness he'd probably had since early childhood. If his brothers were anything to go by, he'd grow up to fit right in.

"So you have Thunderbird 3, which goes into space and is piloted by an astronaut," she recited, thinking out loud as she tried to get it all straight in her head. "Thunderbird 4 piloted by an aquanaut, so it obviously travels by water." Gordon nodded to confirm. "Thunderbirds 1 and 2 fly."

"Thunderbird 2 is our heavy vehicle," Scott explained. "It carries whatever equipment we need, and Virgil takes care of a lot of heavy groundwork."

Anne recalled Viresh referring to him as 'beefy', and hid her smile. It made sense.

"And you?" she asked.

"I'm Field Commander," he told her, with no trace of arrogance. "We work as a team and we're all equals, but a lot of the decisions come down to me. As Thunderbird 1's pilot, I'm the fastest. I can get to a scene first and assess the situation."

"So John…?" she went on, remembering the middle brother's name at the last minute.

"Is in Thunderbird 5, our space station. He takes emergency calls, monitors situations, and directs us where we need to go. He's our eyes and ears."

Anne took in the information. "Does he ever come home?" It sounded like a lonely life.

"Sometimes," Scott answered with a nod. "He prefers to be there, though. He says Earth is too noisy."

"Anywhere would be noisy with Alan and Gordon around," Kayo put in.

"Cheap dig, Kayo," Gordon said with a disappointed shake of his head. "You can do better than that."

Anne smiled, looking back at the sky. Thunderbird 2 was growing closer. She could see its green colour clearly.

"Don't tell her that," Alan complained. "You know she'll take you at your word."

"Does Kayo have a vehicle too?" Anne asked, still trying to get a full picture of the organisation.

"She does now," Scott told her. "It took us a while to find one that would suit her, but eventually Brains came up with something pretty good. She flies Thunderbird Shadow."

"I've been part of this organisation for years," Kayo said, "but they only got me a ship a few months ago."

"We wanted to make sure it was perfect!" said Alan.

At the same time, Gordon put in, "You had to earn it."

Kayo dug him in the ribs, and he twisted away. "It's been really nice not having to rely on you lot for lifts," she said.

"So you all have your set jobs then?" Anne speculated.

"We have our areas of expertise, but we'll all jump in to do whatever if we need to," Scott explained. "Gordon often comes along to help with non-aquatic rescues, and Kayo goes into space with Alan. I've piloted Thunderbird 4 before, Alan's piloted 1, Gordon's flown 2. We can swap pretty easily."

"That's amazing," Anne said sincerely, feeling as if she wasn't praising them enough for what they did. She didn't want to go overboard though.

Fortunately, she didn't need to fill the silence. The drone of Thunderbird 2's engines had been growing steadily louder, and when she turned her attention back to the sky, it had flown close enough to pick out the details of its cockpit windows and markings.

As she watched, Virgil guided it smoothly down, coming to a stop on the runway as the greenery either side of it dropped back to make room for its wings. She must have made a small noise of surprise, as Alan shot her a grin. Thunderbird 2 trundled down the path that had been made for it, eventually vanishing behind an outcrop of rock.

"It's incredible how you manage to hide vehicles of this size," Anne spoke up.

"We're lucky, we have some amazing allies who helped us set this all up back in the day," Scott remarked. "Speaking of, you haven't met Brains yet, have you?"

"If he's the one with the glasses, I've spoken to him a couple times," she said, sending him a little apologetic glance. "He, uh, probably doesn't like me much. That was back when I was trying to get in touch with you."

Scott chuckled. "He'll be over it by now. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. He's probably in the hangar, so we'll run into him at some point. Anyone else want to come along?" he addressed the rest of the group.

"Nah, we're good," Gordon answered, cutting across Alan, who seemed to be on the cusp of replying in the affirmative. "We don't need a tour of our own home, even if Grandma _does _say I don't know where the vacuum is kept."

"Exactly," Kayo added. "Anyway, Alan said I can't beat his high score on Ninja Fruit Crush, so I need to prove him wrong."

Alan scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You doubt me?" Kayo said, hands on her hips. "Or are you just afraid of the challenge?"

"Afraid? No way! I just don't want to embarrass you!"

"Big words, little bro," Gordon said. "You'd better prove it. I'll be referee."

With that, the three of them headed back towards the lounge. If Anne had had any suspicions about whether or not Gordon and Kayo were contriving to throw Scott and herself together, they were confirmed when Gordon sent his eldest sibling a wink over his shoulder as they went.

Scott sighed. "Subtle as always," he muttered under his breath.

Anne tactfully pretended not to hear.

Tone brightening, he gestured back to the house. "Ready for your tour, Ms. Ashton?"

She smiled at him. "Lead on, Mr. Tracy."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts on the TAG finale? I liked it a lot, but I think I'm going to stick with my original plan for this fic. The show and I went somewhat different directions, so hopefully an AU version will still be interesting to read :)

So Anne's come to the same conclusion about her feelings that we all came to ages ago. Well done, Anne.

Next chapter, bonding! More family stuff! More Feelings! Hooray!


	8. Forming Connections

**A/N: **Those of you who review logged in, do you get a notification when I reply to your reviews? Because FF stopped alerting me to PMs for some reason, and now I have to actively check to see if I've got any. Just wondering if this is happening to anyone else.

This might be the longest chapter in the entire thing. Not sure how that happened.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Forming Connections. **

Scott's tour was very thorough, showing off the house and pool before delving down into the various hangars, labs and training areas beneath. Anne had a chance to admire the Thunderbirds up close, and to meet Brains, who, as predicted, was in the hangar working on some kind of upgrade. She was glad to note that he seemed to hold no grudges from answering her calls. She was surprised to learn that he was behind much of the tech they used at Tracy Enterprises, some of which had been sold to other, trusted organisations, like the GDF.

When they got back upstairs, Virgil had showered and changed, and was playing old pop songs on the piano while Gordon engaged in some kind of interpretive dance. Based on the pained look on Virgil's face, Gordon's intentions were to put him off rather than to seriously work on choreography, and it was working.

Anne's introduction to Virgil was cut short by the beeping of her comm, and she glanced at her wrist.

"It's Viresh," she said. "Crap, I should have checked in earlier. I didn't think."

"Want to use the terrace?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." She headed outside onto the front side of the terrace, letting the glass door slide shut, giving her relative privacy. "Hi, V," she greeted, answering the call.

Viresh's hologram wore a worried expression. "Oh, thank god! Are you okay? I've just seen the news."

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I should have called to let you know."

"What happened?"

"Earthquake," she explained hurriedly. "We all got trapped at the top of the observatory, then the building collapsed. Luckily International Rescue got us out of there before it went down."

"Lucky bitch!" Viresh exclaimed, clearly having been reassured that she was okay. "Did you meet them? What are they like? Are the uniforms as tight as we thought?"

She laughed at his questions, which thankfully covered any caginess in her demeanour. "They stayed in their ships," she glossed over. "I have to go, I'm just waiting for a follow-up check at the hospital."

The lightness in his manner dropped. "I thought you said you were fine."

"I am fine, they're just being careful before they let us all go," she lied. "I'll be back to work on Monday. When I get back to L.A. I'm going to need a tonne of sleep, so I'll talk to you then, okay? Tell Maud I'm okay, will you? I don't know if I'll have a chance to call."

"Sure," he said, offering a smile. "Rest up. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye."

Before returning to the house, she quickly called her mom to reassure her, feeling guilty that she hadn't thought to do it earlier. Although, what with the incident itself, the shock, the unveiled secrets and the Tracy meet-and-greet, she could be forgiven for having a lot on her mind.

Dinner was a very noisy, borderline chaotic affair. The boys apparently had very healthy appetites, and the table was almost buckling under the weight of all the food. Anne noticed that Kayo, Brains, Mrs. Tracy and herself stuck to one helping, whereas the others managed seconds or thirds. The person she'd assumed to be Max based on conversations she'd heard turned out to be MAX, a robot with an acronym for a name, although she'd already forgotten what it stood for. MAX was apparently the one to thank for the cooking, and she'd been told by more than one person to be grateful that Mrs. Tracy hadn't been involved.

She couldn't follow all the chatter, as everyone talked over each other, particularly Virgil and Gordon, who seemed determined to have a full-blown conversation about wet-weather gear, of all things, from opposite ends of the table. Instead, Anne found herself engaged in an interesting chat with Scott and Kayo, who entertained her with stories of past rescues.

John joined them for dessert, his hologram popping up from an emitter in the table so that he could be part of the family group. He seemed much quieter than his brothers, although his wit was just as sharp, and he greeted her with the same intense curiosity that Virgil and Gordon had shown. It made her wonder just what Scott had been telling them about her.

During coffee, Scott got to his feet, gaining everyone's attention. Anne spotted a lot of puzzled looks, and suspected she wore a similar one.

"Okay," he began. "Since we're all here, there's something I want to discuss with all of you. As you know, Anne is our main contact at Tracy Enterprises, so it's great that she now knows the truth about what we do. It makes things a lot easier for all of us. You know Dad approved of Tim knowing, so we're just following in his footsteps."

"Wait, _Tim_ knows about this?" Anne cut in, stunned.

"Yeah," Scott replied, looking down at her with an expression of apology. "I mentioned before that I was planning on telling you. That was true, but I needed to know we could trust you. I've known for a while that we can, but I needed to run the decision by everyone before acting on it. Of course, that went straight out the window today."

"So who else knows?" she asked.

"Colonel Casey at the GDF. A few of Dad's old friends who helped him set this up. That's it." He glanced at each of them as he continued, his tone serious to match the weight of his words. "I've been thinking lately that it might be time to change the way International Rescue does things. I've been made aware of the conspiracy sites that are trying to guess our identity, and they worry me. We don't want people crying wolf just to get our attention, and I think that's where these fanatics will take it eventually if they don't get the evidence they want. Moreover, the Hood already knows who we are, which gives him the power to blackmail us if he wants to."

"What are you saying, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"You want to lift the secrecy policy, don't you?" John guessed.

"I do," Scott confirmed with a nod.

A ripple of astonishment swept around the table, and Anne looked at the others, curious as to their thoughts. Only Kayo looked unsurprised.

"Our location will remain a secret," Scott continued. "For our safety as well as for the security of the Birds. But I see no harm in letting our faces be seen by the press, giving our full names, allowing ourselves to be known. If we reveal that, no one can use the secret against us. In any way." He took his seat, which seemed to be the signal to open up the floor.

"I'm in," Alan spoke up without hesitation.

"You just want to be an internet star," Gordon accused with a snort.

The tips of Alan's ears turned pink. "So? I think Scott's right."

"I'm in too," Kayo spoke up. "Although I won't be putting myself in the limelight for obvious reasons."

Anne saw the sense in that. Kayo couldn't do her job in the open.

Scott nodded in acknowledgement, turning his gaze to his brothers. None of them spoke, but Brains cleared his throat.

"I think it's a g-good idea," he said. "We don't want people deliberately p-putting themselves in danger."

MAX made a low chirping sound in apparent agreement.

"Grandma?" Scott prompted.

"I agree," Mrs. Tracy said with a nod. "It would be nice to see you boys get some real recognition for a change."

"I'm not sure how I feel about it," John admitted, "but I see the logic behind your points, so…I guess I'm in too."

"Me too," Virgil added. He said nothing more, but he and Scott shared a nod and a look of understanding.

"Gordon?" Scott asked.

"Nah, a life of glory and heroics isn't for me," Gordon said breezily, shrugging.

Scott sighed heavily, and Gordon grinned.

"Obviously I'm in," he amended. "I want to be an internet star."

Alan threw a balled up napkin at him, laughing when it bounced off his forehead.

"Anne?" Scott said, turning to her.

Anne blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Uh…I…don't think I should get a vote."

"Okay, but I'm interested in your input."

She considered, answering honestly, "I think it's a good idea, although you might need to come into work and speak to the employees in person. They might feel snubbed if they find out they're working for International Rescue from a news report."

He nodded. "Okay, that's understandable."

"How are you going to enforce this new idea?" Mrs. Tracy asked. "Issue a statement?"

"No," Scott answered her. "Nothing too attention-grabbing. We don't want to look like we're out for glory. We'll do it gradually. Start giving names to people, talk to a reporter here and there. That kind of thing. Word will soon get out."

Anne didn't doubt that. The media would be all over it once they cottoned onto what was happening.

"Is someone going to run this by Lady Penelope?" Gordon asked. "She should get a say too."

Anne frowned, recognising the name, although she knew her by the more formal Lady Creighton-Ward. "Seriously? She's in on this too?"

Gordon smiled at her tone. "She's our London agent. She can get stuff done at a governmental level."

_Viresh is going to flip_, Anne thought to herself.

"I'll run it by her tomorrow," Scott said. "She'll probably be sleeping by now."

"Are we putting this into practice right away?" Virgil asked.

"Next week," Scott decided after a moment's thought. "Anne's right, I should talk to our employees first." He turned to her. "I can come in Monday morning, if that suits."

"That'll work," she said with a nod.

"You may as well stay for the weekend," Mrs. Tracy spoke up with a smile. "Scott can fly you back when he goes on Monday."

Anne's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, that's really kind of you, Mrs. Tracy, but I don't want to be in the way."

Gordon snorted into his coffee cup. "Have you _seen _the size of this house?"

She laughed despite her protests, but continued seriously. "Besides, I have literally nothing with me. My purse is buried in rubble right now. My overnight bag is still at my hotel, so if I could just get a ride back there, I'll be fine."

"I can take you to pick up your stuff," Scott told her. "It's not a problem."

"It makes far more sense for you to stay here and travel back to L.A. with Scott than to go stay in a hotel and then fly home on a slow commercial plane," Mrs. Tracy said with calm logic and a persuasive tone. "If you're going to be away from home anyway, you might as well stay with friends."

John sent her a sympathetic smile from where his image hovered above the table. "Just so you know, Grandma probably won't give up until you agree," he advised her.

"Yeah," Virgil added, "she's like a dog with a bone."

"Watch who you're calling a dog, young man," Mrs. Tracy scolded, shaking a fist down the table at her second-eldest grandson.

"I never said you were a dog," Virgil backtracked hastily. "I said you were _like _a dog."

"Oh, well that makes all the difference," Mrs. Tracy growled sardonically.

Anne smiled at the exchange. Although being in the Tracys' home put her on edge for one reason or another, it was also welcoming, and the atmosphere the family dynamic created was a warm one. By comparison, the thought of going back to a lonely hotel room made her feel a little bleak. Besides, if she suffered any ill-effects from her ordeal, she didn't want to be alone.

"Hold on, guys, one of my alerts is active," John announced before promptly disappearing.

"Better hold fire on that lift offer," Anne said to Scott as everyone else speculated on what was going on.

He smiled at her, although he wore a faint frown that probably wouldn't dissipate until John reported back. "Does that mean you're staying?" he asked her.

"Yes. But just so you're aware, that hotel room was booked with company money."

He let out a faint huff of laughter. "I think we can run to it."

"You definitely can," Anne assured him, pouring more coffee. "It's a terrible hotel."

John reappeared, causing immediate silence.

"There's a pretty big storm blowing up in Singapore," he told them. "A lightning strike has caused a fire at a theatre. So far the local authorities are handling it, but there was chatter about some people trapped inside. I'm monitoring it. I'll let you know if we're needed."

"FAB, John," Scott replied, but the hologram had already vanished.

Virgil stood up from the table. "I'll go prep a pod just in case," he said, heading for the stairs.

"I'll fly Anne to get her stuff, if you want," Kayo spoke up. "You're more likely to be needed for this one than me."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Anne sent the other girl a grateful smile, hoping she could use the journey to get to know her better. She'd heard the stories of how Brains had joined International Rescue, but Kayo was still a mystery.

As it turned out, the story was short and simple, and only took up ten minutes, if that. Kayo's father was a close friend and colleague of Jeff's, so Kayo and the boys had practically grown up together. That she'd be a part of Jeff's great venture had only seemed natural. For the rest of the flight, they talked about other things, and Kayo reminisced about her younger years with the Tracys, keeping Anne entertained with anecdotes.

When they got back, they learned that Virgil and Scott had gone to Singapore to back-up the local fire crew. Anne took great interest in joining Gordon, Alan and Brains in the lounge as they listened to the running commentary of comm chatter. Each rescue seemed to be a group effort, regardless of who actually went out. Those who stayed behind were constantly on hand to offer advice or information. It was fascinating, if nerve-wracking, and she was glad when Scott announced they were on their way back. She was gladder still when he appeared behind the rotating wall, and she was able to see with her own eyes that he was okay.

It was a bit of a stark wake-up call, and she realised that her new knowledge was going to cause her a lot of anxiety. She'd constantly be worrying about his safety. The others too, of course, but as much as she liked them, (and she truly did), she didn't care for them in the same way she did Scott. She was just going to have to find a way to live with it, as Mrs. Tracy did.

* * *

"What does your sister do?"

Anne sent Scott a quizzical look.

"You've met all of my siblings," he explained. "I want to hear about yours. It's only fair. You don't talk about her much."

"Why would I? She's cooler than I am."

He laughed, refilling his glass from the pitcher between them. They were sitting on the front terrace, feet dangling over the edge. Below them, Alan and Gordon were doing lengths in the pool, and Mrs. Tracy was asleep in a lounger. Virgil was off on a jog around the island, and Kayo had taken Thunderbird Shadow out to test some modifications that Brains was working on. They hadn't heard from John all morning. It was peaceful.

"Cool is in the eye of the beholder," Scott said imperiously, as if spouting some ancient wisdom.

Anne sighed, resting her glass on her knee. "Well, she's an opera singer. She's currently playing the fairy godmother in _Cinderella,_ according to her social media."

Scott looked rather bemused. "They made an opera of _Cinderella_?"

"Apparently. I don't know whose idea that was. I mean, what kid wants to go to the _opera_?"

"I'm sure Lady Penelope knows a few."

Anne chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "But anyway, that's her day job. On the side, she's working on an album with a metal band."

"Okay, that is pretty cool," Scott conceded.

"I told you! Cathy got all the talented genes."

"Yeah, but can she run a multi-billion-dollar company?" he countered.

Anne saw his blatant attempt to make her feel better, and hated that it made her smile. "Probably not."

"There you go."

"Although technically, I'm not really running it…"

He scoffed. "Anne, shut up, yes you are."

She didn't think he'd ever told her to shut up before, and she let out a surprised laugh. A brief silence fell, and she looked out across the trees to where the sun made the ocean sparkle.

"I can't believe you wake up to this view every day," she said with a sigh.

He sent her a smile that she caught in her peripheral vision. "I know. Believe me, I'm thankful for it."

"Good. I'd hate to think that it was wasted on you."

In front of them, Kayo flew across the water, performing a barrel roll before she zipped out of sight around a rocky outcrop.

"What's it like?" Anne asked. "To get on with your everyday life knowing you might have to drop everything at a moment's notice?"

"You just get used to it," Scott replied with a shrug. "Although it can be weird. One moment you're relaxing on the beach, the next you're on your way to space, or the Arctic, or to Thailand in the rainy season."

She drew up a knee and rested her arm on it, studying him and shaking her head. "I don't know how you do it. I don't think I could."

"Well, it's never boring," he said, smiling. "And it's pretty rewarding too."

"I can imagine. How many people do you think you've saved?"

He leaned back on his hands, looking to the sky. "Oh god, I don't know. Hundreds?"

"Time to add to that list," John said, his hologram popping up from Scott's comm. "We've got a situation in Upper Michigan. An ancient mine shaft has collapsed, causing a cave-in. Three hikers fell through and are trapped, and the mine is flooding."

"I'm on my way," Scott assured him. "I'll get Gordon, you call Virgil."

"Already did, he's on his way back. I'll send the coordinates directly to Thunderbird 1."

"FAB."

"What does that mean again?" Anne asked.

But Scott was already on his feet and hollering down to the pool. "Gordon! Duty calls!"

Gordon performed a rapid about-turn, and practically sprinted through the water towards the side of the pool.

"Gotta go," Scott said.

Anne nodded to him. "Be careful."

"Always am."

He jogged for the patio door, and Anne picked up the pitcher and his discarded glass. Below, Alan had exited the pool and was shaking Mrs. Tracy's shoulder.

"Grandma, come on! Scott's launching, we've gotta clear out."

She grumbled, but didn't hesitate, and the two headed for the door. Anne retreated too, tapping the panel to close the terrace door. In the seating area behind her, Brains was already listening to the comm chatter.

"Got it," Kayo was saying. "I'm staying put on the far side of the island."

"I'll let you know when it's clear," John said.

"Uh, thanks, John, but I think I'll notice," she said dryly.

Below, the pool was smoothly retracting underneath the house. Over a loudspeaker, a voice announced the countdown for Thunderbird 1's launch, but it wasn't necessary. The entire house rumbled when it took off, and even the soundproofed windows couldn't quite drown out the roar of its engines. Anne watched, fascinated, as it emerged from the secret hangar and climbed into the sky, soon becoming a distant speck.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Alan said from beside her.

She smiled at him, quashing her worries. "The coolest."

* * *

On Sunday, Scott took Anne down to the beach on the far side of the island, and laughed at her when she immediately ditched her shoes to paddle in the shallows.

"Shut up!" she ordered him. "I never do this at home."

"Why not?"

She paused, considering, and shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. Just don't have a reason to go to the beach, I guess."

"Maybe you should find one."

She smiled at him. "Maybe." The breeze tugged at her hair, the sunlight picking out the highlights of copper and gold amongst its light brown strands. He'd been wrong to ever think of it as mousy. Freed of the usual bun, it fell to her shoulders in gentle waves, and he was able to appreciate the understated beauty of it.

The weekend had been disrupted by two rescues so far, but still he'd been able to spend quite a bit of time with her. They'd discussed what he would tell the Tracy Enterprises employees, how Anne could help be a liaison between the two organisations, and speculated on the fallout from the altered secrecy policy. Besides that, they'd also discussed practically everything else, and he now knew her opinions on politics, environmental issues, celebrities, vacation destinations, pizza, and all manner of things in between.

She got along great with his family. Not that that was a surprise. For all that they bickered between themselves sometimes, they were an easy-going bunch, and he was confident that they'd all be nice to her for his sake if not for her own. But he knew the difference between their false demeanours and their real ones. They genuinely liked her, and that was…enlightening.

Scott had had his fair share of flings over the years, although he'd had less time for such things since taking over his father's position in both the family and International Rescue. He'd had fewer girlfriends than casual encounters, and they had rarely crossed paths with his family. One girl he'd dated in college had met Virgil and John a few times, and had gotten along well with both of them, but largely the two aspects of his life hadn't really crossed. Until he'd decided to bring Anne to the island, he'd never considered that maybe they _shouldn't _cross. It was nice that his concerns had been unfounded, even if certain members of his family were being less than subtle in their attempts to give them alone time.

He made a mental note to remind them that he and Anne had a strictly professional relationship. Although he'd admitted that he liked her, even if it was only to Kayo, he hadn't decided whether or not to act on it. He was more mindful now than he had been when just starting out, and he knew how much danger he put himself in on a weekly basis. He'd seen the worry on Anne's face while he'd been out on rescues, and he didn't want to make a selfish decision that would put her in that position continuously for however long the relationship lasted. And if it didn't last, it would make things very awkward at Tracy Enterprises.

_It's better if I keep it to myself,_ he thought, even as he watched her being adorable in the shallow water.

She liked him, he knew that much. He wasn't ignorant of the fact that he was appealing to a fair number of people. Far from it, he'd often been grateful for it when he met someone he was attracted to, although he did hate it when someone considered his financial status as a pro in his favour. Despite the disdain she'd had for him in the beginning, he knew she had since changed her mind. Perhaps that was part of why he liked her. Although she'd reacted to him in a way that made him think she found him attractive, she hadn't let it affect her obvious disapproval. She stood up for what she believed in, even if it was different to the way that he did, and he admired that.

Since being on the island, with the barrier of the secret gone, they could speak much more freely. He hadn't realised how careful he'd had to be to make sure he didn't let something slip, and it was nice not to have to worry about it. It meant that they were getting to know each other better than they already did, and although he was pleased that she finally fully understood him, it also worried him. He knew he was falling deeper, and he was certain that she was too.

An increasingly-persistent, sensible part of him felt that he should never have asked her to come. It had only pushed them closer, and it was all too easy to get swept up in the giddiness of having feelings for someone, when he really should be considering whether or not it was a good idea to drag another person into the dangers of his job. The closer she got, the more he wondered if he should be pushing her away.

"You look miles away," Anne commented.

He blinked, refocusing on her. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing important."

She didn't look remotely convinced, but she didn't push him. They'd made slow progress down the beach, her in the water, him on the sand, and it was peaceful. He didn't want to ruin that by raising awkward topics.

"Did you have a choice?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Scott tilted his head, trying to pick out her meaning. "In…?"

"Joining International Rescue," Anne clarified. "Did your father set it up expecting you to join him, or did it just happen?"

"We had a choice," he told her. "Obviously we all grew up hearing stories of Dad's exploits as a pilot and then as an astronaut, so it was clear that most of us would want to follow in his footsteps in some way. That's why Virgil and I became pilots, and John an astronaut. Only Gordon went his own way, and Dad always fully supported him."

"He knows how to fly though," Anne stated. "You said he flew Thunderbird 2 once."

He sent her a smile. "Well, yeah. You can't be a Tracy and not know how to fly. He just decided early on that he preferred the water."

"And Alan will follow John and your dad," she mused.

"Yep. He's already on his way to matching Dad's level. Scares me half to death," he admitted. "But at least I know he knows what he's doing."

Another silence fell, and Anne veered away from the water to walk beside him. They weren't close enough to touch, but he felt her presence keenly all the same.

"Oh shit," she muttered suddenly, turning to him with wide eyes. "I can't believe this has only just occurred to me. Your dad's accident…was that a rescue gone wrong?" Almost immediately, she winced. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive."

"No, it's okay," he assured her. She deserved the whole truth. "He was chasing down a stolen ship. Caught up with an old enemy of ours called the Hood. The ship exploded. The Hood took the only escape pod. He's wanted _our_ vehicles for years, but he's open to stealing anything valuable or experimental."

"Why?"

"Some kind of financial gain, I'd guess. That's always what it's been about for him. Money and power," he said, hearing the distaste in his own voice. "He's responsible for us losing Dad, and in the last few months he's resurfaced again."

Anne took in the news, looking troubled. "Maybe I'm naïve, but I never considered that you had enemies. I mean, you're a force for good, I can't imagine why anyone would want to disrupt that."

"I wish I could tell you why," he said truthfully, "but I don't understand it either. We just carry on, and try and foil his plans where we can."

"I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this," she said, her expression sympathetic when he turned to look at her.

"Thanks. I admit, it's hard to see him back…after what he did. If not for him, I would never have…" _Had to try and take Dad's place_, he finished silently, unable to say it out loud. From the look on Anne's face, she guessed the gist of it anyway. "I couldn't save him, and I'll never be able to make up for that," he continued quietly. "But I can save others. And that's what I'll keep doing, even when I doubt myself."

"You doubt yourself?" she repeated, sounding incredulous. "Scott, how could you? You do amazing, impossible things. There are countless people who owe you their lives, including me."

"How could I not doubt myself?" he countered. "Every time I have to make a split-second decision, I wonder if it's the right one. I wonder if it's what Dad would have done. And I can't show even a moment of weakness, because the others all look to me. Sometimes…it just feels like too much. But I keep going anyway, because I have no other choice."

Scott exhaled wearily as the words died away. He hadn't intended to be quite so honest. Not even Virgil knew exactly how he felt, but it was easier to admit it to someone who wasn't relying on him to be a leader.

"I can't pretend to relate to how you feel," Anne said gently, "but I think the track record of hundreds of successful rescues proves that you make right decisions all the time."

"Maybe."

She drifted closer, her arm lightly brushing his until she bit the bullet and just slipped her hand into his. "I never met your dad, but…I'd be shocked if the five of you don't make him proud every single day."

"I hope we do. It's tough to live up to a legacy. And the expectations of four younger brothers."

Anne nodded in understanding. "I get that, but you do amazingly well. And you're not super-human. Don't burn yourself out when you have so many people around you who can help you. Your brothers are capable of so much, I'm sure you can trust them with some of your burdens. You shouldn't take the weight of the world on your shoulders, for its benefit and yours. Not everything has to be your responsibility. And that's okay."

He met her gaze, so open and sincere, and found himself nodding. "I'll try."

She smiled, and let her hand fall away from his. He missed it at once, but let it go. It was simultaneously comforting and disconcerting how well she understood him. Although she didn't – _couldn't _– completely understand the extent of everything he was dealing with, she still grasped enough to know what to say. None of it was new. The logical side of his brain had already gone through it before, in eerily similar wording, but it somehow sounded more convincing coming from her.

"Um…I don't usually…" he began. "I haven't really…talked about this with anyone. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to my brothers."

"Of course," she said at once. "Uh…hopefully I've already made it clear, but if you need to talk, my comm is always on."

"Thanks," he acknowledged, unsure if he'd ever take her up on it. "Do you want to head back? It's almost lunch time."

"Sure," she said, looking back the way they'd come. "Uh…I need my shoes."

"Nope," he replied, appreciating the lightening mood, "I'm not waiting, so you need to hike through the trees barefoot."

"I refuse," Anne stated obstinately. "I'll just steal your jetpack."

"You don't know how to use it," he pointed out, laughing.

She grinned. "I'm sure I could learn. It's either that or you give me a piggyback."

"I've got a better idea," he said, lunging for her and throwing her over his shoulder in a clumsy fireman's lift.

Anne yelped, kicking her feet. "Oh no, no way!"

"Stop wriggling!" he ordered her, trying to keep his hold on her.

She didn't, and it wasn't long before they were both toppling to the soft sand. Even as he felt himself falling sideways, his deeply-ingrained instincts had him reaching for the back of her head, offering some protection as they landed. She wasn't hurt though, lying on her back and laughing up at the sky. Scott grinned, lying next to her as he caught his breath. He hadn't done anything so silly and carefree in a long time. He only had a moment to enjoy it before he felt a stab of guilt, a chiding voice in the back of his head querying if he was leading her on. He squashed it down. He needed the moment.

Eventually, Anne scrambled to her feet, dusting herself down. "I'm going to get my shoes," she declared, poking her tongue out at him before jogging off.

Scott stood, batting at his clothes and ruffling his hair. If they both returned to the house covered in sand, his family would have a field day. In light of his warring feelings, that was the last thing he needed.


	9. Going Public

**A/N: **It occurs to me that Scott and Anne's ship name would be Scanne. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Going Public.**

On Monday morning, Scott piloted them to L.A. bright and early, so that no one would notice that they arrived together. Since Anne was carting her overnight bag, it would look particularly scandalous, and the last thing he wanted was to start rumours.

She was Ms. Ashton again, smartly dressed, hair up, a far cry from the playful beach paddler she'd been the previous day. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he liked all sides of her, and had particular fondness for Ms. Ashton, since he'd known her first.

By the time the employees had all clocked in, Anne had set up everything for the day and grabbed them both a coffee, having been assured by Viresh that it was the good stuff. Scott had to concede that it wasn't bad, although he freely admitted to being a coffee snob. With coffee in hand, he was well-prepared for his speech. He and Anne had crafted it together one evening at Tracy Island. At 9:30 sharp, he began his announcement, mindful that his holographic image would be materialising in every office and lab in the building.

"Morning, folks," he began brightly. "I hope you all had a great weekend. I have an announcement to make. I'm sorry, it's a pretty big one, and I know it's still early for a Monday." He paused, hoping that someone was chuckling, or at least smiling, somewhere. "I'll admit now that I'm not great at public speaking, and I don't really know how to say this, so…here goes. Basically…I'm the pilot of Thunderbird 1. My family and I…we're International Rescue." He paused again, knowing there would be a big reaction. He needed a moment to take a breath, in any case. It was weird to say it out loud.

In front of him, out of sight of the holo, Anne sent him a nod and an encouraging smile.

"Ever since we started the organisation, we've kept it a secret, but it's time to change that. Going forward, my brothers and I will be giving the people we rescue our names, we'll be talking to the press, we'll be having our pictures taken. This isn't to gain recognition, but to satisfy those who've been speculating about our identity. We have nothing to hide." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I won't be making a statement like this to the press. We didn't want anything too showy, just a gradual change, but we wanted to tell you, all of you, face to face. Because quite frankly, we couldn't do what we do without you. The work Tracy Enterprises does helps fund the rescues and keeps us in the sky. So thank you. I'm going to be here in the cafeteria for the next two hours. If you've got any questions or queries, feel free to come down and talk to me. I'll answer everything I can. Thanks for your time." A quick smile, and he deactivated the holo, letting out a deep exhale.

"Well done," Anne praised. "That was really good."

"How long have I got before someone comes in here?"

She tilted her head, seemingly calculating the distance. "Twenty seconds maybe?"

He nodded, throwing back the rest of his coffee. "I'm probably going to need more of this," he announced.

Anne smiled knowingly. "I think that can be arranged." She turned away to answer her beeping wrist comm. "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me," Viresh squawked. "How long have you known?"

"Literally about three days," she answered. "V, I'm going to have to talk to you about this later, we're going to have people in here any minute."

"No fair, I'm the only one who can't leave their post!" he lamented, and Scott smirked at his tone.

"Tell him I'll stop by reception before I leave," he said.

"Did you get that?" Anne asked Viresh.

"Yeah," Viresh said with an audible sigh, signing off.

The doors to the cafeteria opened, letting in a steady stream of curious and excited-looking workers.

"Oh boy," Scott murmured to himself.

_Why did I agree to this again? _

Anne sighed softly, stepping up to his side, ready to field the enquiries if necessary. He looked down at her, taking in her determined expression, and hid a smile.

_At least I've got back-up. _

* * *

It became very clear in the week following Scott's announcement at Tracy Enterprises that the employees were largely thrilled to be a part of International Rescue. Those that claimed to be indifferent merely grumbled about the whole thing and carried on with their work. Since they were vastly outnumbered by the enthusiastic, it was the best option for them.

Anne got wind of the mood of the place when Viresh gave her a heads-up.

"You do know that most of the staff is planning a party, right?" he announced, striding into her office with fresh cups of coffee for herself and Mary Kate.

"No, actually, I didn't know that," she said, accepting one. "Thanks."

Mary Kate lifted her head. "Oh yeah, it's big news. Derek's organising it. Derek from R&D, I mean. He's gotten in touch with Lady Creighton-Ward and she's helping."

"She's what?" Anne exclaimed, surprised. "Surely she's too busy for that."

"Apparently not," Viresh smirked. "Lighten up, Anne. It'll be fun, and I'll be able to bring Maud."

"I think I'm going to check with her before I decide to lighten up." She quickly checked the time, making sure it was a reasonable hour in England, then selected Lady Penelope's name from her contacts. Over the course of her weekend stay on Tracy Island, she'd spoken to the chic London agent over the comm, and had practically been ordered to call her by her first name as the boys did.

"Anne, what a pleasant surprise," Lady Penelope greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Lady Penelope. I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to check what you know about some kind of party the staff are organising."

"Oh yes," she confirmed, smile brightening. "One of your chaps contacted me about it. I thought it was a splendid idea. They want to thank the boys for everything they do, and show their support. It will also give them a chance to meet some of the others besides Scott."

"The guys are coming?" Anne queried sceptically. "All of them?"

"No, someone has to stay behind just in case. I don't know who drew the short straw, but I'm sure they'll have sorted it out amongst themselves."

"So they know about this already?"

Penelope nodded. "Yes, I made sure they had plenty of time to decide. Since Derek asked me to take over as host, I've managed to organise everything. It will be held next Saturday at the Swinging Star."

At the casual name drop of the most prestigious jazz club in Hollywood, Anne's eyes widened. "You booked the Swinging Star?"

"It's one of the only places that will hold the capacity. Once they've cleared the tables out, of course. I called in a favour."

_Of course you did_, Anne silently commented.

"Oh, while you're here, I need to ask _you _a favour," Penelope went on. "Some of the employees are being picked up outside the office. Would you mind doing the same so you can ensure they all get there?"

Feeling a little like she was being swept along by a hurricane, Anne nodded. "Uh, sure."

"Wonderful. I'll see you next Saturday then. Formal wear." With that, her hologram blinked out.

"Why am I the last to know about this?" Anne grumbled to the ether.

"I'm sorry, Anne, I genuinely thought you already knew," Mary Kate said with a shrug.

"It's okay," Anne sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful that _I _don't have to organise anything."

"Every cloud," Viresh remarked cheerily.

Anne wrinkled her nose at him. Then something occurred to her and she frowned. "Wait, did she say formal wear?"

* * *

Anne smoothed down the front of her pretty but plain black evening gown, brushing imaginary fluff off its velvet surface. Beside her, Viresh was fussing with his bow tie.

"Leave it," she scolded him, lightly smacking his hands away.

"I look like a damn penguin," he complained.

"Penguins are cuter," Maud teased him, winking at Anne. The petite blonde looked stunning in purple satin, managing to pull off a much lower neckline than Anne would ever dare to wear.

"You two are so supportive."

Anne and Maud exchanged a grin. Sometimes it was too easy to gang up on him.

"Why does it have to be black tie anyway?" Viresh grumbled, turning to look at the collection of Tracy Enterprises employees milling around outside the company building. No doubt he was comparing their penguin-ness to his own. "I mean, who really needs…" He trailed off, then emphatically breathed, "Ho-ly shit."

"What?" Maud asked with a frown. When he didn't reply, she and Anne turned to see what he was looking at.

Anne felt her mouth fall open.

"Oh man," Maud said appreciatively. "_That's _why."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were approaching at a leisurely walk, superbly decked out in black tuxedos. Probably by accident rather than design, they all had their hands in their pockets and were managing to look effortlessly unflappable.

"Stop drooling, Annie," Viresh hissed.

At the hated nickname, she stopped staring long enough to glare at him. Then she realised that he'd probably used it to snap her out of it, and she softened her expression.

"Hi," Gordon greeted them when they'd drawn close enough.

Behind them, Anne could see more than a few staring colleagues, although she couldn't tell if the attention was due to who the three men were or because they looked like they'd just stepped off a fashion runway.

"Evening," Viresh replied levelly.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting you there," Anne said.

"Lady Penelope said she'd swing by. She's got some extra room," Virgil explained.

Viresh stuck a hand out towards him so suddenly that Virgil looked momentarily taken aback.

"I'm Viresh. It's amazing to finally meet you!"

Virgil lost his startled look and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

While the introductions were going on, Anne felt in control enough to send Scott a smile.

"You, uh, look nice," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, cheeks flushing.

"Oh my god, you're the worst," Gordon cut in. "You don't just tell a woman she looks nice, that's the lamest thing ever."

"I had no idea you were such an expert," Scott said sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Gordon met her gaze and sent her a friendly smile. "Anne, you look gorgeous. That dress is lovely on you."

She couldn't help smiling at his manner, and graciously inclined her head. "Thank you, Gordon. You all look amazing too."

"I know, right?"

"Show off," Scott muttered.

"Are you three on call this evening?" Anne asked.

"Not strictly," Scott told her. "Shore leave rules."

"Shore leave rules?"

"When someone is on shore leave, we don't contact them unless it's a dire emergency," he explained. "It means that we occasionally get to relax without worrying about rescues. Although that never really goes away."

She considered, taking in the information. "That makes sense."

"John, Kayo and Alan can handle most things for one evening," he went on. "And we won't be drinking, so Virgil can fly us back no problem."

The conversation was halted by the arrival of Lady Penelope's unique pink car. Her chauffer hurried around to open the door for her, and she elegantly stepped out, a vision in a long, slinky gold dress, her pale hair piled artfully atop her head.

"Good evening, everyone," she greeted. "I have room for two of you."

Gordon stepped forward at once, eyes wide.

"Gordon," she said with a smile. "My goodness, how dashing you look."

"Uh…thanks," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "You…uh…you look nice."

Lady Penelope smiled, but her cheeks looked decidedly pink. The encounter was so adorable and awkward that Anne found herself exchanging a curious glance with Scott and Virgil. Both wore openly surprised expressions, and Scott seemed distracted enough not to call Gordon out on his hypocrisy.

"Did you know about this?" Virgil asked in a low voice.

Anne couldn't recall anyone ever mentioning something between Penelope and Gordon, and she felt sure the topic would have come up at some point during her stay with the Tracys.

"No," Scott replied. "_How _did I not know about this?"

"It's almost like Gordon is an adult who's entitled to a private life," Virgil added, stirring things.

Scott turned to him, and Anne could easily picture his expression, as it made Virgil chuckle.

"When did it start?" Scott speculated.

"Must have been the Tomb of the Laughing King," Virgil answered at once. "Remember, he came back from that in a weird mood."

"Oh yeah."

"I feel like I need to hear this story," Anne said, curious.

"I've got room for one more," Lady Penelope called to them.

Virgil glanced at Anne politely. "Anne?"

"Thank you, but no," she said with a smile. "I need to stay and make sure everyone gets their cars. Besides, that one's not really my colour."

"You don't like pink?" Scott asked her, sounding an odd mixture between teasing and interested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Two words: Pepto Bismol."

The brothers laughed.

"Fair enough," Virgil said, walking towards the car. "I'll take it then."

He didn't even bother to ask Scott, who remained silent when he could have pulled him up on it.

"Right, we'll see you there then," Penelope said brightly as Virgil slid into the seat beside Gordon.

As the pink monstrosity drove off, Anne turned to Scott, Maud and Viresh. "The other cars shouldn't be long."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when three limos rounded the corner, pulling to a stop at the kerb. Anne tugged her tablet out of her handbag, ready to start directing staff members into vehicles.

"If I move someone, I can probably fit you in this first one if you want," she told Scott.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll wait with you."

"I have to go last," she reminded him.

He smiled serenely at her. "I know. I'll live."

She nodded, consulting her tablet as she began reading names. Maud and Viresh got into their car without a fuss, which raised her suspicions that they, like the Tracys, were contriving to get herself and Scott alone. She'd been sure they would try and insist on riding with her.

The remaining staff piled into the fourth and fifth cars, leaving her and Scott to wait for the sixth. She wasn't sure that the universe wasn't in on it too, as there had supposed to be three other people with them, but two had failed to turn up, and the other had squeezed into car number three to continue talking to someone.

Scott held the car door open for her like a gentleman, and Anne smiled her thanks. When they were seated and on their way, he turned to her.

"Viresh mentioned you'd be able to prompt me with some names if needed."

"Did he?" Anne replied. "How kind of him."

He seemed to grasp how unsubtle she found the gesture to be, as he sent her a wry smile. "I'd appreciate it."

"I know. That's the only reason why I'd do it."

He smiled again, although it faltered a little, and Anne mentally kicked herself for sounding too gushy.

When they reached the Swinging Star, there were a handful of reporters outside it. She doubted they were there specifically for the Tracy brothers. It was just that someone booking out the entire club was rare. That, and Lady Penelope's social functions tended to attract attention.

"Oh boy," Scott murmured as they exited the car.

"It might be useful in the long run if they publish a news article now," Anne said with a shrug.

International Rescue had initiated its public engagement plan, but the truth hadn't yet spread to the media. It would soon, she was certain of it. Getting their faces in the news for other reasons would help make their images known.

"Maybe," Scott said doubtfully. He rounded the car to her side and held out an arm. "Shall we?"

Anne dutifully rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Uh…you know the press will label me as your date if we walk in like this?"

He glanced down at her. "Do you mind?"

It seemed like a loaded question, and his expression only added to that feeling. She decided to answer honestly, swallowing to alleviate her dry throat. "No. Do you?"

He didn't reply, flashing her a quick, vague smile. Clearly, there was something on his mind. Anne tried not to let it worry her, relaxing her face into a neutral, pleasant expression as they walked towards the doors.

Once inside, she stifled a gasp. The place was huge, dimly lit to create a warm, intimate atmosphere. The black ceiling was decorated with thousands of crystals that sparkled like stars. A second-floor gallery ran around the walls, allowing people to look down on the dance floor and the stage, where musicians were already playing. Huge windows opened out onto a terrace for those who needed a breath of air. Anne spotted Viresh by the bar talking excitedly to Virgil while Maud stood nearby wearing an amused expression.

"I assume you have to circulate?" she said to Scott.

He was eyeing the sea of people, making a valiant attempt at hiding his lack of enthusiasm. "Yup. I'm beginning to think Alan and Kayo made the smarter choice."

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "Lead on. I'll be right beside you."

* * *

**A/N: **Any excuse to get the boys into formal wear, right? I had to break the party into two chapters because it was too long.

I would just like to point out that Pepto Bismol, while disgusting and indecently pink, is actually kinda magic! I like to think it would endure to 2060.


	10. Nosedive

**A/N: **Warning, some poor decision-making ahead.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Nosedive. **

It was a long but successful evening. Scott managed to get around most people, exchanging a few words with them, and Anne often caught sight of Virgil and Gordon doing the same. At one point, she also caught sight of Gordon dancing with Penelope, which made her smile. She saw Virgil watching them too, and he sent her a grin and mouthed "Cute".

Derek made a speech conveying the company's gratitude for International Rescue, and how proud they were to be involved, however small their contribution was. Since everyone was already familiar with Scott, Virgil got up on stage to reply, making a surprisingly good speech in return. Finally, Lady Penelope spoke to thank everyone for attending, finishing off by instructing them to enjoy themselves for the remainder of the evening.

"Your assistant keeps trying to get my attention," Scott said as Penelope exited the stage, allowing the musicians to strike up a new song.

"She probably wants to dance with you," Anne surmised, trying not to remember how stunning Mary Kate was looking that evening.

"I'm not really much of a dancer."

"There wasn't room for it in your pilot's training?" she teased him.

He levelled her with a look. "No. Did you have time for it in your snark training?"

She grinned. "Oh, I didn't train for this. It's a natural talent."

"Uh huh," he said dryly.

"I like to dance, but I'm not very good at it. I might grab Viresh later if Maud doesn't mind. It would be a shame to come to the Swinging Star and not dance."

"I guess," Scott said uncertainly. He glanced at something across the top of her head, then sighed. "Come on, then."

Anne didn't have time to voice her query before he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Her eyes widened as his arm curled around her waist, and her heart leapt into her mouth. Moving automatically, she rested her free hand on his shoulder. Doing so, and holding his gaze as they began to sway to the music, made her appreciate all over again how tall he was. They weren't as close together, and his arm wasn't as tight, as when he'd caught her from the observatory, but this felt a whole lot more intimate. She saw the spark of understanding in his gaze, and she knew that he recognised it too.

Belatedly, she realised he was probably only doing it for her, and she found her voice enough to say a soft, "Thanks."

His blue eyes were full of intensity as they met hers, although she wasn't sure what was causing the tiny crease between his eyebrows. When he spoke, however, his voice was level. "You're welcome."

All too soon, the song came to an end, and Anne stepped back, painfully aware of how easy it would be to grow comfortable being in his arms.

Scott kept his gaze on her, looking as if he was waging some kind of internal debate. Clarity lit his eyes as he made a decision, and he cleared his throat. "Uh…can we talk?"

She tried hard not to see the question as ominous but didn't quite succeed. "Sure. Terrace?"

"Yeah."

As they wove their way through the crowd and up the stairs to the second level, Anne saw Gordon notice them and nudge Virgil. She inwardly sighed, but she supposed it was a good thing. At least they could be relied upon to ensure that she and Scott got their privacy.

The night air was chilly when they stepped out, and Anne folded her arms. It was a bit of a difference from the heat of the club. She led them down the terrace to an empty spot at the railing. A patio heater offered a grateful circle of warmth to stand in, and the few other people braving the cold were far enough away that their conversation would not be overheard.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, apprehension coiling in her stomach. Nothing good started with the words 'can we talk'.

He was silent for a long time, and when he finally spoke, the words sounded carefully chosen. "We've been working together for six months now. I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well, especially recently. I feel like we're…friends."

"Yes," Anne said, sensing a need for her agreement. At the very least, they were friends.

"The thing is…my job is dangerous. At any moment I could be called to a mission that I don't come back from." He said it plainly, stated as a fact that he'd come to terms with a long time ago.

Anne briefly looked away, feeling a little queasy. She had a feeling she knew exactly where the discussion was going.

Scott shoved his hands in his pockets, for the first time appearing truly uneasy. "Anne…I don't…it's not my intention to make things awkward…if I'm reading this all wrong…"

"Then don't," she said hurriedly, her sense of self-preservation kicking into overdrive. "Can't make things awkward if we don't have this conversation."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her, but she fought to keep her face placid. She wouldn't give anything more away. She knew exactly what he was going to say. The logical side of her brain immediately provided her with arguments to counter his reasoning, but she knew she wouldn't voice them. His manner and tone indicated how firmly he'd already made up his mind, and she was unlikely to make him change it. Besides, it was hardly the location for it, and she didn't have the energy.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If I've…done anything…to give the impression…"

Fervently _not _wanting to hear the end of that sentence, Anne held up a hand. "Scott…it's okay. Quit while you're ahead."

"I just wanted to make sure…"

"Don't," she snapped. "I can't…I'm too tired to deal with this right now, okay? Go back inside, I'll be there in a sec."

She felt his gaze on the side of her head as she determinedly stared at the sea of L.A.'s lights. Eventually, he moved away, and she heard his footsteps cross the terrace. Anne swallowed hard and released a shaky breath. The lights blurred before her.

_No, no, no, I am _not _crying here. I'm wearing too much mascara for that, dammit. _

Gripping the railing in a white-knuckled hold, she looked skywards, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. The conversation had been bad, but she felt sure she'd avoided a worse one. His unfinished sentences taunted her, almost enough to make her believe that he'd been on the verge of admitting that there was nothing behind his flirting than light banter. A mere few weeks ago, she would have believed it easily, but during their long chats on Tracy Island, with no secrets in the way, they'd opened up to each other about things they hadn't discussed with anyone else. Moreover, she'd thought that he'd felt the same, and that there had been something real blossoming between them. Despite what had just happened, she couldn't make herself believe that she'd fabricated it all.

'_If I'm reading this all wrong…'_

She thought of the conversations, the playful banter, the intense glances, the spark every time they touched, accidental or otherwise…no, there was no way he could read any of it incorrectly. But then again, neither could she. He was choosing to sacrifice her, and what was worse, he had convinced himself that he knew what was best. A flare of anger had her gritting her teeth, even though she understood what he was trying to do.

_I just have to work with him for a few more months, _she reminded herself. _Then Tim will be back, and I'll be an assistant again. The distance might be helpful for both of us. _

Although her thoughts and responses had been rational, it didn't stop it hurting. At least she couldn't be embarrassed by her actions. She'd stood her ground surprisingly well, considering.

At the sound of footsteps, she tensed, forcing herself to loosen her grip on the railing.

"You okay?"

She turned, seeing Gordon approaching wearing a look of concern. She pasted on a smile. "Yeah."

He looked dubious, stepping up to stand next to her at the railing. "Really? Cos I just saw Scott walking off looking like a bulldog chewing a wasp, and you look kinda upset."

She blinked at his description. "I'm…thanks for asking, but I don't know if I can talk about it right now."

He nodded sagely. "I get that, but… I'm guessing he gave you some big speech about how dangerous the job is and how he doesn't want anyone getting hurt, right?"

The look on her face must have confirmed it, as he nodded again. She didn't bother to explain that she hadn't let Scott get to the 'big speech', but from Gordon's words, she'd guessed the gist of it correctly anyway.

"Does he say that to all the girls?" she joked weakly.

"Only the ones he really likes," Gordon said, meaning well but stabbing her in the heart. "Scott is a great brother and an amazing Field Commander, but…sometimes he doesn't believe that he's allowed to be more than that. He's so hell-bent on doing the right thing that he misses what the right thing actually is."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty clear about it," she said with a shrug. "Believe me, I know that his logic is skewed here. I have so many counter arguments to make against it, but I don't know that I can bring myself to make them. If he's so adamant…I can't put myself through the process of putting my heart on the line just for him to reject it anyway. I…I can't do that to myself."

Gordon's expression turned sympathetic and he squeezed her shoulder. "I understand that. I'm sorry he's such a self-sacrificing moron."

She laughed at the words, as he'd no doubt intended her to. "Thanks," she said, sending him a wobbly but genuine smile.

"He'll come around," Gordon said, with confidence that Anne didn't agree with. "Although I wouldn't blame you if you kicked him to the kerb when he does."

"He's got his reasons and his principles. They're pretty strong motivators. I'm not sure I deserve to just hang around waiting for him to change his mind."

"No," Gordon agreed. "But…"

"Hey, is it my turn now?" she cut across him, not wanting to hear anything else. "Can we talk about you and Lady Penelope?"

A smile crossed his face at the sound of her name, but he managed a frown. "Don't think I didn't notice what you did there," he said, pointing at her face. "But as it happens, there's nothing to talk about."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said sceptically.

"No, I'm being serious. Nothing is going on."

"Yet," she added impishly.

Gordon studied her for a beat, as if debating whether to continue. He must have decided in the interest of fairness, as he let out a little sigh. "I don't really know what…_it_…is. We haven't talked about it. I don't even know if she feels anything." He shrugged. "I guess we're taking it slow."

She nodded. "I don't want to raise your hopes, but…she blushed when you complimented her. And I get the impression that that woman gets a lot of compliments."

He grinned. "Yeah, there is that. So, since it looks like we're relationship advice buddies now, can I call you to over-analyse every interaction I have with her?"

Anne laughed, appreciative of the distraction. "Sure. Just don't interrupt my sleep or I'll have to kill you."

"Sounds fair. You coming back in? Virgil's hijacked the piano."

"Yeah, I just need a minute."

He nodded, turning to go before hesitating indecisively. "Hey, uh, Anne…I know you don't want to talk about it, but…I feel obligated to say that he does care about you. A lot if he's pushing you away."

"I know," she replied, surprised to find that it was true. "That just makes it worse. I'm capable of doing the risk assessment for myself. That's what the rest of you did, right? You found a way to trust in each other and live with the worry."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Maybe you need to put that argument to him."

She shook her head. "I don't think he'll listen. He's already decided he's doing the right thing." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, let's not go over this again. Let's go and salvage the evening." She moved away from the railing, joining him as he walked back to the door. "Thanks for coming to check on me, by the way."

"No problem, relationship advice buddy," Gordon said brightly, making her smile.

She appreciated the gesture, even if she remained convinced that she was going to burst into tears the moment she got home.

As they headed down the stairs to see that Virgil had indeed joined the musicians on stage, Anne noticed him exchange a knowing glance with Gordon, and hoped she wouldn't be the topic of too much gossip on Tracy Island. Scott was talking to the head of engineering, but he met her gaze across the dance floor. Anne made herself smile at him, although it felt like a tiny, weak smile. He didn't return it. He just looked irrationally concerned.

Fortunately, she was not obligated to oversee everyone's return journeys, and as soon as she could slip away, she did, catching a cab before anyone even noticed she'd gone. When her front door had slid shut and locked behind her, she kicked off her heels and leaned back against it, thinking.

Her wrist comm flashed up an incoming message, and she opened it warily. To her surprise it was from her sister, Cathy. Her heart clenched as the message displayed one of the photos the press had taken earlier of herself and Scott arriving at the Swinging Star. Her hand was comfortably tucked in his elbow, and they both wore polite smiles. It was a nice photo, all things considered.

Her sister's caption read: 'Holy shit, sis, is this your boss?! Hot damn! We need to talk!'

Anne lowered her arm, the message winking out of existence. She paused for a beat, let out a bark of humourless laughter, then wrapped her arms around her middle as the tears finally came.

* * *

Scott noticed Anne's discreet departure, although he seemed to be the only one. He let her go and didn't go after her to make sure she got back safely, even though every instinct screamed at him that he should. What he'd done, he'd done for the best. He knew that. He just wished it didn't hurt so much.

An hour or so later, as he and his brothers were walking back to where they'd left Thunderbird 2 after a painfully quiet cab ride, Gordon broke his silence with all the pent-up force of a burst water balloon.

"You're an actual moron, you know that, right?" he snapped out of the blue.

"Gordon…" Virgil warned.

"I'm not getting involved," Gordon declared, his actions saying otherwise. "I just need to say it. Scott Carpenter Tracy, you are a grade A blind, self-sacrificing, clueless freaking idiot. There. I'm done." He quickened his pace to walk ahead of them.

Scott said nothing, feeling as if he deserved the words. Well, most of them. Not blind. And certainly not clueless. He knew he'd hurt Anne, and since his family had accepted her warmly for his sake, they were bound to be annoyed with him too. It was his own fault for letting it get too far, but ironically, it had had to get that far in order to push him into action. If he didn't like her so much, he wouldn't be trying so hard to protect her.

"Still sure you've done the right thing?" Virgil asked him.

Scott appreciated the calm, neutral tone of his eldest younger brother. Virgil often saw both sides of an argument, and rarely chose one over the other.

"I'm sure," he said. "It's just…difficult. I can't put her through all that anxiety. You know what I was thinking when we were going through all that trouble with Colonel Janus last week? How worried Anne would be if we ended up as outlaws, what was she going to think, how would it affect her job."

"You saying she's a distraction?" Virgil asked, sounding highly sceptical. "Because you never wavered once from your conviction that we should just carry on."

"No, it's not that. It's just…I can't be thinking of how things will affect her all the time."

"So don't," Virgil said with a shrug.

"It's not that easy," Scott argued. "I care about her. I don't want her worrying about me."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit," Virgil said. "She knows what kind of risks we take. Maybe not in a first-hand way, but she's not stupid. I know you still worry about the rest of us, but you don't let it get to you. Why is that?"

Scott shot him a sidelong glance, feeling a little like he was talking to a therapist. "I know how skilled you are. I've been alongside you in training."

"So are you saying that Anne _doesn't_ know how skilled we are? She's seen several rescues now, including the one she was in herself."

"It's not the same," Scott declared adamantly.

"I think it's more similar than you want to admit," Virgil said, hitting a little too close to home. "But you've gotta see that for yourself. I just hope that Anne's still around when you do. I like her, she's good for you."

Scott fell silent, still sure in his reasoning, but more rattled by Virgil's words than he felt comfortable with. He recalled Anne's face as he'd tried to make his position clear, how quickly she'd shut him down. Probably for the best. Against his will, he remembered how she'd felt in his arms while they danced. She'd looked lovely in her gown, a few tendrils of her fancier hairstyle framing her face, whiskey-coloured eyes locked on his, as if they could have an entire, silent conversation. Her face had been open and content then. That face that he'd once thought of as pretty but ordinary, which had since become beautiful to him as he'd grown to know her. He didn't think he was wrong to want to save her from getting hurt.

Virgil's comm beeped, and he raised his arm. "What's up, John?"

"I'm reading that you've left the party," John began.

"We have. What do you need?"

Scott glanced over at John's hologram, trying to gauge the situation from the expression on his face. He wasn't overly concerned about anything.

"How do you feel about picking up a stranded fisherman on your way home?"

Virgil smiled. "Think we can manage that. We'll be setting off in five."

"FAB. I'll send you the coordinates."

* * *

Anne got exactly ten hours of peace before her sister decided to call to see why she hadn't replied to her message. She really wasn't in the mood, and Cathy picked up on it instantly.

"You look awful. Want me to send you my old-faithful hangover cure?"

Anne didn't bother correcting her. It was better if Cathy thought she was hungover rather than emotionally hurt. The fact that she was still in the baggy t-shirt she wore for bed helped sell the image.

"I'm fine, just waiting for the painkillers to kick in."

"Imagine my surprise when you popped up on my newsfeed!" Cathy said brightly, leaning forward to attach a false eyelash. Anne surmised she'd propped her comm against a mirror. Her hair, a darker, warmer shade than Anne's, was already fastened up in pin curls awaiting its wig.

"Don't worry, I won't be making a habit of it," Anne assured her.

Cathy laughed. "The ballet girls were _very _interested in your boss. That _is _the eldest Tracy, right?"

"It is. You, uh, you know there's nothing going on. He was just being gentlemanly."

Cathy attached her second eyelash and sat back in her seat. "Oh, I never thought there was anything going on," she said, waving a dismissive hand.

Anne's eyes narrowed perceptively at the subtle dig. During their childhood and beyond, Cathy had been an advocate for sibling rivalry, while Anne had not. The result was many years of one-sided jabs that she largely ignored. When Cathy had been a moderately successful opera singer and Anne was only Tim's assistant, things had sat right with her. Now that Anne was acting CEO, however temporarily, and being escorted to swanky parties by the likes of Scott Tracy, the balance had been knocked off-kilter from Cathy's perspective.

Cathy held up a finger. "Hang on a sec." Inhaling, she trilled, rolling her Rs and sounding a little like an old sub-machine gun. Anne suspected she wouldn't like the comparison, and briefly considered pointing it out. She wasn't in a petty mood, though. As she waited patiently, Cathy ran through a quick scale. Anne tried not to wince at her sister's perfectly-pitched but very shrill top notes.

_Yes, remind me how talented you are. It's not like we aren't both aware that I have the musical ability of a lettuce leaf¸_ she thought sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm meant to be warming up for the matinee," Cathy said. "The director keeps walking up and down the corridor."

"It's nice that you can multitask," Anne said neutrally.

"How's Mom?"

"Okay, I think. I haven't seen her lately. Why?"

"Oh." Cathy's face registered surprise. "I assumed you would since you live in the same city."

"No, I've got my own life to lead," Anne told her. "You should call, though, I know she misses you."

"I know. I should visit, but Ed doesn't really want to. You know he doesn't always get on with her."

Anne stifled a sigh. The truth was that Ed couldn't be bothered. During visits he rarely looked up from his tablet, which meant that her mom genuinely had no idea that he 'didn't always get on with her'.

Taking the opportunity to speak seriously with her sister for once, Anne said gently, "Cath, what do _you _want? If you want to visit Mom, you should just do it. Ed can do what he wants."

Cathy's bluster left her as she slumped in her seat a little. "Yeah, I know. But he wouldn't… I don't think that he would want… I'll try. It would be nice to see you."

Anne managed a smile. "Yeah, same," she said, unsure if she meant it, and then feeling mean the moment the thought crossed her mind. Jabs or not, Cathy was her sister.

"Hey, are you okay, though?" Cathy asked out of the blue, head tilting as she took a proper look at Anne's image. They were fairly similar to look at, although Anne had always felt that Cathy's features were a little more symmetrical and pleasing, which was fortunate, seeing as she was the one pursuing a career in the entertainment industry.

Curbing her surprise, Anne nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. Just had a rough night."

Cathy smiled back. "Drink lots of water." She glanced sideways as something caught her attention, sat up straight and ran through another scale.

"Uh, Cath? I'm going to go. No offence, but your high notes are cutting right through my head." If she had to pretend she had a hangover, she was going to use it as an excuse.

Cathy laughed. "Yeah okay. Take care, little sis."

"You too."

She disconnected the call, tossing her comm onto the sofa cushions next to her feet. In the silence that followed, she resumed the over-analysing she'd been cycling through all morning, half wishing she could talk to Maud about it, half not wanting to go over it again.

She had to move forward. She didn't have the luxury of stepping away from the situation. She was involved with International Rescue, and would be until she left the job. Even when Tim got back, as he was scheduled to do in four months' time, she would still be included in meetings and liaisons. Since she enjoyed her job, she didn't intend to let one awkward conversation push her out of it. They would carry on as normal, and if it proved to be too difficult, she would switch her main point of contact to Virgil or Gordon. There, that was a plan.

_Kudos_, she thought to herself, _you successfully stripped all the emotion out of that process. _

It was for the best that she did so. She wasn't about to go mooning after someone who clearly didn't want her. That was the rational thing to do. She only hoped she could stick to it.


	11. Building Bridges

**A/N: **To Kim: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it. I love the relationship between Gordon and Anne too! Yup, Virgil and Gordon know what's up. As usual!

This chapter contains more references to various TAG episodes.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Building Bridges.**

For two weeks, Anne and Scott spoke to each other only professionally, and only over the comm. He claimed to be too busy to come in person, but they both knew it was a lie. Still, it enabled them to continue their working relationship, which surprisingly didn't seem to suffer at all. Viresh and Mary Kate noticed the change, and were a little suspicious of it, but neither said anything. Anne surmised that Scott being busy was plausible enough to make them think that it could be true.

On an ordinary Wednesday morning, Viresh called through from reception to let her know that the inevitable had finally happened. Anne sighed heavily, pulled up her contacts and called.

"What's up?" Scott greeted her. He was in uniform, although she couldn't see much of it under a thick coating of dark _something_.

"What happened to you?" she asked, instantly distracted.

He looked down at himself. "Mudslide. It's sorted now. What can I do for you?"

Getting back on track, she told him. "Reporters are here. They want a statement about you guys."

He grimaced, but didn't look surprised. "Well, we knew it was coming."

"Yeah. I just wanted to give you the heads up before I go out there." They had prepared what she would say weeks ago, having anticipated the movements of the press.

"Thanks." He hesitated, then added, "Are you feeling okay about it?"

Anne looked at him in surprise. "Giving the statement? Not really, but I'll do it. Public speaking isn't my forte. Anyway, it's not the statement that worries me, it's the questions."

Scott nodded understandingly. "I know. Just try and downplay what you know. The last thing we want is for you to become a target for the Hood."

"I know."

Alan barged his way into holo range, sending her a grin. "Knock 'em dead, Anne! I'll keep an eye out for you on the news."

"Great, I forgot I'm going to have to watch re-runs of myself," she groused.

"Eh, you'll be fine," Alan said with confidence.

She sent him a smile. "Glad you think so."

Scott lightly shoved him away, and he vanished from the hologram. "You got this," he assured her. "Just remember, you jumped off a building. This is nothing compared to that."

_Yes, but I had you to catch me_, she replied silently, knowing it would be unwise to say it out loud.

"I hope you're right."

Viresh popped up from the emitter on the desk, saying through gritted teeth, "Anne, they're all staring at me."

"I know, I'm on my way," she answered, deactivating him. To Scott, she said, "I have to go. If you watch the news…if it's terrible, don't tell me."

"You got this," he repeated, offering her a gentle smile, then he was gone.

Anne took a deep breath, pulling up the speech on her tablet.

"He's right, you know," Mary Kate piped up from her desk.

"Guess we'll see. Come and stand behind me, holding your tablet. Let's try and look as official as possible."

Mary Kate nodded, getting to her feet and smoothing her jacket. Feeling moderately reassured by her presence at her back, Anne exited the office. Reception was full of journalists, all armed with cameras and mics. Viresh sent her a smile of relief, looking rather harried, and as if he was glad to have the barrier of the desk to hide behind.

"Word travels fast," Mary Kate observed in a low voice.

Anne moved to stand by Viresh's chair, knowing that that put the Tracy Enterprises logo directly behind her.

"Good morning, everyone," she began, glad to note that her voice was steady, even if her hands were clammy on the tablet. She maintained eye contact with various press members as much as possible as she began to read. "My name is Anne Ashton, I'm currently acting CEO of Tracy Enterprises…"

* * *

"…You're all here because you've heard rumours that the Tracy family is the driving force behind International Rescue. I can confirm that this is absolutely true."

A ripple of murmured comments could be heard during Anne's pause. Scott wished he could hear what was being said, but maybe it was for the best that he couldn't.

"However," Anne went on, looking down at her tablet. "I'm afraid that if you've come here hoping to hear insights and secrets from International Rescue, you're going to be sorely disappointed. Tracy Enterprises is an entirely separate venture. The only thing we have in common with International Rescue is that both organisations were founded by Jeff Tracy and his associates. While it is true that his sons have taken over some of his responsibilities here, their duties have nothing to do with their roles as Thunderbird pilots."

"Good," Grandma spoke up. "Hopefully they won't hound our employees."

Scott nodded in agreement. That was precisely why he and Anne had written the statement the way they had. Virgil met his gaze across the seating area and gave him a thumbs up.

The footage of Anne disappeared, showing the reporter standing outside the Tracy Enterprises building. "That's what the acting CEO of Tracy Enterprises had to say earlier today regarding the recent rumours that have gone viral on the internet. After years of speculation, we finally have an answer as to who pilots those incredible aircraft."

"And seacraft," Gordon put in with a huff.

"And spacecraft," Alan said, not to be outdone.

"But did she give any more insight into why the secret has come out at this time?" the news anchor asked, readjusting his earpiece.

"No, Bill. I think it was made pretty clear that she has very little to do with it," the reporter said. "The question was asked, this is how she responded."

Anne's image reappeared, showing her addressing someone in the crowd. "No, I have no idea. I meet with Scott Tracy once a month on average to discuss monthly reports. I'm afraid we don't have time to talk about International Rescue." She offered the crowd one of her professional smiles, which was polite but lacking the warmth of her genuine ones.

"Well, I suppose she has to answer like that, really, doesn't she?" the anchorman said.

The reporter laughed. "I suppose so, but I get the impression she's mostly focused on her own business. But I think we can be certain that we'll be seeing more of International Rescue on our newsfeeds now that the mystery has been lifted."

"Let's hope so, Jeannie."

Scott switched off the holo, processing the report.

"That seemed to go okay," Virgil mused.

Scott nodded, feeling a flare of pride for Anne. She'd done well, despite her nerves. Regardless of his feelings for her, he was grateful the company had her.

"It might be worth increasing security at Tracy Enterprises until the novelty wears off," Kayo voiced from her perch on the stairs. "I don't think they're going to entirely leave the place alone."

"I agree," Scott said. "I've already received over a hundred emails to my business account. I think it's best if we continue as we are. Colonel Casey will be issuing her statement tomorrow, there's no need for us to make one too."

They had reached out to Colonel Casey to offer her own statement, knowing they would need her to warn the public of the serious consequences of contacting Tracy Enterprises with anything other than official business. With the full weight of the GDF behind her, the colonel planned to issue a stern cautionary announcement declaring that anyone showing up at Tracy Enterprises, or calling with false emergencies or prank calls would be traced and fined a hefty sum. It was drastic, but they'd all agreed that it was probably necessary.

The eyes on John's portrait began to flash, and Scott smiled at his brothers. "Let's just keep doing what we do best."

* * *

"You work for International freaking Rescue?"

Anne sighed, setting her comm down beside her mirror so she could remove the other side of her eyeliner. She'd received multiple calls and messages during the day, and it had only been a matter of time before her sister joined their ranks.

"No," she answered. "I work for the Tracys."

"Who just so happen to be International Rescue," Cathy added. "Oh my god, I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't just you, I didn't tell anyone."

"Mom is going to freak."

"She already has," Anne reported dryly, throwing her make-up wipe in the trash.

Cathy leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand. "So…"

"So what?"

"Tell me about it!"

Anne sighed, picking up the comm and carrying it with her to the kitchen. "There's nothing to tell. I wasn't lying when I said Tracy Enterprises has nothing to do with International Rescue. I've met most of them, but that's about it."

She'd grown so used to downplaying everything, the lie didn't even sound like a lie anymore.

"But what about the one in the picture?" Cathy asked.

Anne schooled her expression. She didn't want to talk about it, but she wasn't surprised that Cathy had brought it up.

"Scott? He's my main contact. He doesn't talk to me about rescues," she reiterated.

Cathy's disappointment was evident. "Well that sucks."

She allowed herself a small smile. "Sorry, but whenever I see him it's because I have a job to do."

"Pity. Is he single?" Cathy's expression turned impish.

Anne forced herself to stay nonchalant. "No idea. You're taken anyway."

Cathy's brightness faltered for a moment. "That's true. I'd better go, actually, he'll be over soon."

"Cath, you are happy there, aren't you?" some instinct prompted her to ask.

"Of course I am! Ed loves me."

_That wasn't what I asked_, she thought, but her sister was already signing off. Anne put the conversation out of her mind and concentrated on dinner. She couldn't wait until the media storm died down.

* * *

It took Anne a long time to realise that the annoying beeping sound wasn't part of her dream about wild kittens in a Thanksgiving parade, and was in fact in the real world. Groggy, shaking off the remnants of the weird dream, she blindly reached out to her comm device.

"Yes?"

"Crap, I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

Since she was still lying with her face in her pillow, the question seemed ridiculously unnecessary.

"Nope, just doing lazy yoga."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Grudgingly, Anne propped herself up on her elbows, peering at the hologram through a curtain of hair. She pushed it back, taking in Scott's regretful expression, and the hint of seriousness beneath it. It had been almost three weeks since the media had invaded Tracy Enterprises, and things had started to quieten down. She was starting to grow accustomed to seeing familiar faces on the news, and she'd even seen Scott turn up on the live stream of a rich idiot who'd gone exploring in the tail of Haley's Comet. Aside from those sporadic appearances, she'd barely seen him. They hadn't talked except in business hours, each unwilling to disrupt a system that was mostly working.

"It can wait," he added. "Go back to sleep."

"No, no, I'm awake now. What's the matter?"

He hesitated, looking unsure. He was somewhere windy, she could see it ruffling his hair, and she wondered where he was.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked uncertainly.

It was clear that it wasn't a work matter, but she couldn't refuse him, not when he seemed so conflicted.

"Sure." She sat up, propping her pillow behind her and hugging the covers to her chest as she drew up her knees.

"I…we learned something today, and…I need to process it."

"You need a sounding board," Anne translated.

"Kind of." He winced. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she waved off. "What is it?"

"It's Kayo," he told her. "Turns out she's the Hood's niece."

Anne looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. She kept it from us because…well, I guess it's obvious why. Dad and Grandma knew."

"You're not…worried that she's working with him, are you?" Anne asked, considering the implications. It was not a pretty picture.

"No," he answered at once. "I know she's not. She played him, and we were finally able to get him into custody. He's the guest of honour at the GDF as we speak."

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. So what's the problem?"

"It's that she didn't tell us before," he said, propping his chin on his hand and staring into the middle distance. Distractedly, she wondered what he was looking at. "Why didn't she trust us?" he added.

"She was probably scared," Anne theorised. "The Hood's caused you all sorts of trouble, not to mention what happened with your dad. She was probably worried that you'd tar her with the same brush."

"That's just it, though, she should have known that we would never do that."

She wondered if he saw the irony in what he was saying. She doubted it. "Trust can be tricky. It might seem obvious to you that you can be trusted with a secret or responsibility, or to know what's best, and when someone demonstrates that they doubt you, it can be upsetting."

His gaze returned to her, eyes narrowed, and she suspected he saw the parallels she was drawing. She wasn't exactly being subtle about it.

"You yourself have to learn to believe that they will eventually know when it's right to put their trust in you," she went on.

"Anne…" he said with a note of caution.

"I'm sure Kayo knows that you'd never assume she was anything like her uncle," Anne continued on. "But one little strand of doubt can have consequences. At least you know the truth now, and you've all proved that you stand by her."

"I guess I can't blame her for being afraid of losing us."

Anne said nothing, unsure if he was twisting her own parallels back onto her.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for talking. Listening. Both. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," she told him honestly. "Look, Scott, regardless of…" She huffed, trailing off. "You can always talk to me."

He nodded, sending her a small smile. "Thanks. Get some rest."

"You too."

His image disappeared, and Anne sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't chase after him, yet she hadn't been able to resist adding the second layer of meaning to her words. The truth was, despite everything she was doing to try and move forward normally, her feelings refused to budge or dissipate. In fact, she suspected they were strong enough to put a name to, but she refused to even think it. For all that it was a small word, it held some heavy weight.

It would pass. Wouldn't it?

* * *

After their talk about Kayo, Anne and Scott found it a little easier to slip back into the old habits of chatting occasionally about things that weren't work-related. In the weeks that followed the Hood's arrest, Scott found it necessary to his sanity to talk to her about what was going on with the Mechanic. The new enemy kept them so busy, he genuinely had very little time for Tracy Enterprises. When they learned that the Hood was behind it all yet again, and they were caught up in his escape from GDF custody, he knew he had to make time to call.

He always felt a flare of apprehension when contacting her, but he wasn't sure why. She always answered.

"Hi," she said with obvious surprise, and he felt some of his tension ease at the sight of her.

He vaguely recalled that it was the weekend, so she was at home. She was dressed casually in a sweater, and her hair was down in soft waves around her face. He allowed himself a few seconds to imagine what it would feel like through his fingers.

"Hi. Can you talk?"

Anne glanced to one side. "Hold on."

He waited while she changed location, and he heard the sound of a door closing. "Where are you?"

"At my mom's," she explained, pulling a face.

"Oh…"

"Now hiding in the bathroom. What's up?"

"I thought I should let you know, the Hood is out of prison," he told her, not willing to sugar-coat it.

Her face fell. "Oh damn. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. It's just…with him _and _the Mechanic on the loose, I thought you should know just in case…"

"We're a target," she finished for him, brows knitting in a frown. "Do you think we've done enough to convince the press that Tracy Enterprises isn't linked to you? Viresh has barely had an increase in calls, so the GDF's warning has been effective at least."

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I hope so, but who knows? That reporter is always stirring up trouble."

"I take it you mean Kat Cavanaugh?" Anne surmised. "Yeah, I've seen her stuff. She makes me so mad! I just don't understand how she could get it so wrong."

Scott would have known she was mad without her saying so, as she always scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way. He repressed a smile. Such observations were a bad idea.

"She's made up her mind already," he said. "Nothing we say is going to change it."

"Imagine that," Anne murmured, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He ignored it.

"You know, she asked me for an interview?" Anne went on.

He looked at her in surprise. "When?"

"After I gave my statement. I refused. She hasn't bothered trying to approach me since."

"Good. She's a spiky one. I…I still feel like we made the right decision to show ourselves, but…I can't say I enjoy media attention," he admitted.

Anne sent him a small smile. "I figured."

Scott narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"The news showed some clips the other day of some teenager's live stream. It showed you rescuing him from the top of a mountain in something called a…RAD?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really? They put that on the news?"

"Yeah. You didn't see it?"

"Thankfully, no."

Her smile widened. "Honestly, I thought it was pretty entertaining. You're certainly down with the kids."

"Oh, like you'd give a perfect response when someone sticks a camera in your face and tells you to say something cool," he fired back with mock annoyance.

Anne laughed. "It wasn't that bad. It was kind of nice to see that you're not one-hundred percent smooth all the time."

"Happy to oblige, I guess," he said, aware that they'd strayed far off topic, but unable to regret it. It felt good to have a light conversation with her, even if it was a bad idea to remind himself what her laugh sounded like.

Something caught her attention off to the side, and when she looked back at him, her expression was more sober. "I have to go, I'm being called to dinner. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Let me know if you see or hear anything suspicious at work," he ordered her.

"I will. And you…be careful."

"I'll do my best."

It was all he could promise her now that International Rescue had _two _enemies to deal with.


	12. Withdrawal

**A/N: **Many time jumps ahead. Also more episode references. Yay! This was the chapter where I had to try and account for Scott's ridiculously long absence from episodes in the first half of season three. (I think it's nine in total, minus his brief appearance in the Kip Harris episode.) Does any other character go missing for that long? Because it's entirely possible that I wouldn't have noticed if they weren't one of my faves...

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Withdrawal. **

"What on Earth did you do to Kat Cavanaugh?"

Scott's hologram looked at her in amusement. "Rescued her. Why?"

Anne glanced up at the news report she'd muted. "Because she switched from implying that you were up to something shady to gushing about how amazing you are so fast, I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash."

"Let's just say she had a change of heart when she saw that we do exactly what we've always claimed we do."

Anne shook her head, unable to believe the turnaround, although it was undoubtedly a good thing. "I'm sorry to call you for no reason, essentially, but I had to ask. She was the loudest voice speaking out against you."

"It's okay," he assured her.

"Although…" she went on hesitantly. "She seems to praise you in particular. I think you might have another fangirl on your hands."

He grimaced. "I was afraid of that."

She sent him a quizzical look, and he obliged her with an explanation.

"Sometimes on a rescue if you have to spend a lot of time with someone, they can…get attached. They mistake kindness for something else in the heightened situation. A hand offered in comfort can get misinterpreted."

Anne nodded, taking in the information. It was an interesting concept, and she could understand how it happened. Absurdly, she felt a prickle of jealousy and ruthlessly shoved it back. It had no place in her rational thoughts. She recalled the moments after the observatory had collapsed, when he'd taken _her _hands. She pushed that thought away too.

"At least she's a champion for International Rescue now," she spoke up with a casual shrug.

"That's true. As long as she doesn't stalk me, she's welcome to say whatever she likes about us."

She managed a smile at his tone. "How are you?" she asked after a brief pause.

"I'm fine, just being kept busy. The Mechanic's gearing up for something big, and I'd be lying if I said I could relax until we know exactly what his plans are."

She nodded in understanding. "I get that. I hope you can sort it soon."

"So do I. Do you need anything?"

"For work? No, I can manage. You just keep doing what you're doing."

He sent her a tiny smile. "Well, call me if you do."

"I will."

* * *

Dealing with the Mechanic's big plan and the unrelated rescues in between took up most of Scott's time. When he wasn't on a mission himself, he was working with Brains to try and figure out what the Mechanic and the Hood were up to, and what their connection to each other was. He barely had time to call Anne, either for official business or otherwise, and even when they were finally able to hand the Mechanic to the GDF, relief was short-lived, as the Hood managed to get away.

As it happened, the unplanned retreat from Tracy Enterprises worked in their favour, as when the Hood reappeared with his Chaos Crew by his side, it didn't ever occur to them to go after anything there. Scott called Tracy Enterprises with a warning just in case, leaving a message with Mary Kate. He would never admit it to his family, but Chaos Crew worried him. International Rescue worked best counteracting chaos, bringing order to it, but the new adversaries stretched the limits of their capabilities. And they were relentless in a way the Mechanic or the Hood on his own had never been.

Virgil entered the lounge just as he was ending the call, flopping down on one of the couches with a curious expression.

"Are you avoiding her now?" he asked. "How's that gonna help?"

"I'm not avoiding her, she just wasn't there," Scott said. He suspected that was the first time he'd ever told Virgil a barefaced lie.

Virgil looked unimpressed, but said nothing. They were both tired. He probably didn't have the energy to press the issue.

The truth was, talking to Anne just served to remind Scott why he'd pushed her away. She was easy to talk to, and her presence soothed him when he'd had a trying day. For both their sakes, he had to step back even further.

He threw himself into his work, rising early and taking most of the first rescues of the day solo, leaving the others to take care of later calls. All of them had frequent run-ins with Chaos Crew, who seemed to have no long-term goals other than living up to their name.

Kayo's team-up with the GDF was yielding no results, although she'd found a solid partner in Captain Rigby. Brains was still working on a way to free the Mechanic from the Hood's influence, feeling sure that the mastermind would consider him a loose end to be tied up. Scott concurred, and left the brilliant engineer to his work.

His determination to drive ahead pushed him to his limits, isolated him from his family as well as Anne, and, quite frankly, made him despondent. He ignored her calls and deleted her messages, although not without listening to them first, just in case. One morning he got up later than he intended, and Gordon walked into the kitchen just as he was deleting another one.

"Huh," his younger brother said, crossing the room and pulling a bottle of juice out of the fridge, "sounds like she's still worried about you, bro. Guess that big noble speech of yours changed absolutely nothing. Who'd have thought it?"

Severely not in the mood, Scott said nothing, simply getting out of his seat and leaving the room.

Several days later, he found himself left behind as Gordon and Virgil went to assist Kip Harris, Virgil's childhood hero. Alan was shut up in his room doing schoolwork, and Brains was buried in work, which just left Scott alone with Grandma.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you, young man?" she addressed him as they waited for Virgil to report in.

"Nothing's going on with me," he brushed off. "I'm just concentrating on Chaos Crew."

"You're working too hard," she chided gently. "You need to slow down."

"I don't have a choice, they're barely giving us time to breathe."

She folded her arms. "You stopped thinking about her yet?"

He met her perceptive blue eyes, so similar to his own. "I'm fine," he declared firmly.

"You're not, you're miserable," she said bluntly. "We can all see it. And I'm willing to bet that she is too. You know it's easily fixable."

"It's not that simple, Grandma."

"Oh yes it is," she argued. "You're the one making it complicated."

Scott clenched his teeth. He really, _really _didn't want to talk about it, not least because he knew she had a point. Every time he spoke to Anne or received a message from her, doubt poked holes in his plan. It had happened enough now that not only was he no longer sure in his decision, but he was no longer sure that he could reverse it. Anne had had weeks to move on, and despite what Gordon, Grandma, and probably everyone else thought, Scott wasn't sure if she still cared the way she had before. He knew he'd hurt her, even if the conversation had barely happened. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him.

He didn't have the luxury of solving his own problems, though. He really did need to concentrate on Chaos Crew. So far they hadn't seriously injured anyone, but he was afraid that was only a matter of time. They were so unpredictable, so…

_Chaotic_, his mind supplied.

"Until the Hood and Chaos Crew are stopped, I can't afford to get distracted," he spoke up. "I can't let them hurt anyone on my watch, Grandma."

She sighed heavily, indicating that she disagreed but understood his reasoning. "Just don't burn yourself out, kiddo," she advised him. "We need you."

"I know."

"In the meantime," she went on, brightening, "I think it's time to torment your brother."

Scott managed a smile. "How are you gonna do that?"

"Hit on his childhood hero, of course."

"Oh, of course."

* * *

Scott's silence was starting to get unnerving. Anne couldn't tell if it was deliberate or because he was busy, but thinking it might be the former had her limiting her messages. She kept them vague, mostly about work, and just threw in a casual "Hope you're okay" at the end.

Viresh knew she was worried, although he hadn't said anything. He just kept bringing her coffee, which wasn't his job, and sending her memes through the company server. When Anne received a call from Maud one evening, she knew he'd snitched on her. She'd kept her romantic problems to herself, and she didn't have the energy to rehash it all. Instead, she played up her concern that Scott was tangling with Chaos Crew, and mentioned nothing else. She wasn't sure if Maud bought it.

She was working late one evening when the beeping of an incoming call cut through her fatigued mind. Blindly, she hit the respond button.

"Yeah?"

"Hey! She does…uh, hey, are you okay?"

Coming to full alertness, Anne raised her head from where it had been cushioned by her arms, and blinked at the hologram of a concerned-looking Gordon. She straightened up, smoothing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've dozed off. Sorry, how unprofessional."

"Are you still at work?" he asked her reprovingly. "Go home, Anne. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, taking his advice and closing the documents she'd intended to work on. Tim was due back tomorrow, and she'd been trying to get things in order. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He grinned at her. "She does care," he announced happily.

"Penelope? That's not news, Gordon!"

"Well it is to me! You have no idea how nice it is to see evidence. That woman brings a whole new meaning to the word 'unflappable'."

She smiled, picking up her handbag and checking she had everything. "Okay, I'll give you that. So what happened?"

He was obviously sitting somewhere, as his image leaned back on one hand, smiling in a way that almost looked dreamy. "I was on a rescue at the Supreme Barrier Reef, trying to fix up this leaking cargo ship that was making the water acidic. I had limited time, because the acid was eating through my suit. I may have…cut it a little close. She said I scared her, and that she cared. I mean, she added that she cares about all of us, but…you know."

Anne left her office as he talked, nodding to the night security as they let her out the front door. "I'm happy you're happy, but that's not confirming anything I didn't already know."

"And she touched my shoulder. Willingly!"

She chuckled. "I hope she got consent first."

Gordon laughed. "She should know by now that she has my full permission to…"

"I don't think I want to hear the end of that sentence," Anne cut across him quickly.

He sent her a rather wicked grin, then sobered a touch. "Are you heading home?" he asked.

"Yes. My brain is fried."

"Good," he said. "I mean, good that you're leaving, not that your brain is fried."

"I know what you meant." She hesitated, then asked, "Hey, uh…how's…everything?"

She'd broken off saying his name at the last minute, but Gordon narrowed his eyes astutely and answered her original question.

"He's working too hard and being a miserable ass."

Anne frowned at the news, loitering at the entrance to the subway. Tracy-made comms were good, but she didn't know if they'd maintain a signal underground.

"Gordon, is he…is he ignoring my calls? Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'd rather know. I can call less."

His silence spoke volumes.

"Got it," she said glumly. Until that moment, she hadn't quite realised how much she'd been hoping that the friendship would survive, even if the chance of it becoming more had vanished.

"He misses you," Gordon said with certainty. "No, don't pull that face, I know what I'm talking about. He does. And…I think he may regret…"

"Don't," she said, holding up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"Just tell me something," he added. "Would you ever forgive him?"

Anne sighed, a wave of fatigue settling over her. "There's nothing to forgive," she answered truthfully. "It wasn't malicious. I know he thinks he did what was best. The only thing I blame him for is not asking me what _I _think is best. I don't appreciate having decisions made for me."

"But is it too late to fix it?" Gordon pressed her. "Because I'm pretty sure that he thinks it is."

"I don't know. I promised myself that I wouldn't wait around mooning after him, but…goddammit, I can't stop caring about him. I feel like…" She trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. Her mind finished the sentence anyway.

…_I'll never feel this way about anyone else. _

"My sense of self-respect is battling it out with the part of me that knows what would make me happy," she summarised. "It's…confusing, to say the least."

"Okay, but there's a difference between self-respect and pride," Gordon said with a surprisingly serious expression. "And life's too short to be unhappy."

She peered at him, brows raised, taken aback by the simplicity of the statement. Life wasn't that simple, though. Was it?

"I gotta go," Gordon said. "Anne, I know this will end up okay. Somehow. But…I don't know if that'll happen until we deal with Chaos Crew. Missed calls aside, they really are keeping us busy."

She nodded. "Just be careful, all of you. I worry."

He smiled. "I know you do, because I'm not an idiot."

At the not-so-subtle dig at Scott, she managed a smile. "Take care. I'm very happy Lady Penelope touched your shoulder."

"Me too!" he said brightly before signing off.

She shook her head, smiling. She wasn't used to having relationship conversations with someone who wasn't Maud, but Gordon had raised some interesting viewpoints. She suspected she'd be mulling them over for some time.

* * *

Anne had thought that things would go back to normal when Tim returned, but instead they'd been inexorably altered by his absence. For the sake of his well-being, and to acknowledge everything Anne had done while he'd been away, the committee and the Tracys had decided to permanently promote Anne to Tim's level, giving them both the official title of Acting CEO. They would share the job, and Mary Kate would be assistant to both of them. Tim insisted on it being 'Acting', and Anne was happy to comply. She felt far too young and green to be a CEO, even a job-sharing one.

She kept her full-time hours, and Tim joined her for three days a week, so he could ease himself back into work.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Anne," Viresh said one afternoon. "You've done amazingly well, but it's nice having Tim back. I missed him being around."

Together with Maud, they sat in the same bar they'd visited months before, when they'd first started to tease her about Scott. Since it was the middle of the day, however, they were drinking soft drinks instead of cocktails. Anne and Viresh had contrived to get their lunch hours together so they could meet up with Maud.

"I know what you mean," she said, not taking offence. "He seems a lot calmer."

"By the sounds of it, that's largely down to you," Maud put in.

She shrugged off the praise. "Sort of. I mean, it's good that we're sharing the job. At least he doesn't feel like he's carrying everything on his shoulders."

"And neither do you," Viresh commented, stealing a French fry from the edge of Maud's plate.

"Exactly," Anne said. "And now he can liaise with Scott like I do."

Tim, it turned out, _had _been forging signatures as they'd suspected, but he'd done so to try and take some of the burden off the Tracy boys in the wake of their father's accident. Although he hadn't approved of the action, Scott had understood it, and let Tim off with a mild warning.

"You're so lucky to have a boss you actually like," Maud lamented. "Did I tell you what Lionel said to me the other day?"

Anne shook her head, sitting back in her seat to listen to her friend's woes. Forty minutes of group therapy later, she and Viresh were walking back to work, chatting about what needed to get done once they were back. Anne's comm began to beep, and she lifted her arm.

"It's Maud," she said in surprise. "Miss us already? We only left you five minutes ago."

But Maud's face was deadly serious. "Anne, have you seen the news?"

She stopped walking, feeling as if she'd been hit with ice water. There was only one reason anyone would start with that phrase. "No. Why?"

"A member of International Rescue has been rushed to hospital. They're in a critical condition."

"Shit," Viresh muttered beside her.

"Who?" she asked urgently.

"They don't know," Maud said. "The report was vague, it's only just broken."

Anne's mind wiped blank of all thoughts, and she scrambled for calmness and rationality. One course of action leapt to the forefront, and she knew what she had to do. In a voice made snappish by worry, she asked the next most important question.

"Where?"


	13. Discovery of Truths

**A/N: **Guys, I've decided to update this story every few days, if that suits everyone. We're living in stressful times, and the current situation is doing a number on my anxiety. Reading your feedback always brightens my day, so thank you :) Hope you're all staying safe and healthy.

So I had to guess at which hospital Gordon was taken to, because I don't think it's ever stated. If anyone has any info, please let me know!

To Kim: Thank you :) Scott and Virgil are such a great team. They'll have a couple more moments coming up :) Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Discovery of Truths.**

After a lot of rushing around, several crazed calls, and one dropping of Lady Penelope's name, Anne found herself squeezed last minute onto the next flight to Adelaide, Australia. She'd tried calling Tracy Island, Scott, and Penelope to no avail. John was absent too, and the A.I. he'd left in charge didn't tell her anything. She just had to wait, which felt like the most excruciating thing in the world.

She knew her actions were drastic, but she also knew that she couldn't just stay put and wait for more vague news reports. Viresh would explain everything to Tim. Despite all his teasing, he was a staunch ally. After taking one look at her face, he'd practically ordered her to go.

Anne checked her messages again, the twentieth time in as many minutes. Seeing nothing, she bit her thumbnail and stared out of the window. The flight would take hours, and they'd only taken off fifteen minutes ago. Her seat partner was clearly convinced she was a first-time flyer, as he kept sending her concerned looks. She didn't bother to correct him.

She still didn't know whose bedside she was rushing to. It shouldn't matter. It _didn't _matter. She was worried either way. It was just…as callous as it sounded, she couldn't help that she was more attached to one over the others.

The flight made good time, but it still felt far too long. While she was airborne, Maud managed to dig through the fan forums to find out which hospital she needed, for which Anne was eternally grateful. Fans could always be relied upon to know things the press didn't, although she'd never have imagined feeling grateful for the network of wannabe-spies. After a painfully slow cab ride, Anne finally found herself striding through the doors and marching up to the hospital's reception desk.

"I'm here to see…Mr. Tracy," she said, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she was bluffing. If it was Kayo or Lady Penelope who'd been hurt, she'd definitely get nowhere.

The receptionist looked less than impressed. "Yeah, you and everyone else. The family asks that their fans respect their privacy at this time."

Anne tugged her I.D. lanyard from under her blouse. "No, you don't understand, I work for him. I'm with Tracy Enterprises."

Some of the woman's hostile demeanour faded, but she was still unmoveable. "I'm sorry, it's family only. Could you move along, please, there's a line."

Clenching her teeth, Anne did so. The hospital only had a finite number of locations. She'd find him eventually, but she had to stop making a nuisance of herself first. She waited until the receptionist was occupied with the next query, then nonchalantly joined a family group turning down a corridor, peeling away from them once she was out of sight.

After ten minutes or so of blindly following signs, she dropped into one of the chairs lining the corridors, fighting back a sudden flurry of panic. Here she was in precisely the building she needed to be in, and she couldn't find anyone she knew. She wasn't even sure if she was in the right department.

"Anne?"

Her head shot up, and she leapt to her feet. "Kayo, thank god! I'm lost."

Kayo looked at her, a mixture between touched and confused to see her there. She was still wearing her uniform, and looked intimidatingly capable. No receptionist would dare argue with her. "It's this way."

Anne fell into step beside her. "Thanks."

"How did you know?"

"The news. But Kayo…it didn't say who…"

Kayo sent her a look that she found hard to read. "It's Gordon," she said simply.

Anne nodded, swamped by a wave of confusing emotions. Her fierce relief was equally as strong as her fear for Gordon, who she'd grown fond of. She'd grown fond of all of them, but Gordon had become a friend between taking it upon himself to check on her at the party and his occasional calls about relationship advice.

Kayo halted where the corridor opened up into a small waiting area. "His room is that one," she said, pointing to a door further down the hall. "Everyone will be in there. I'm sure they'd welcome you, but I should warn you…they're all pretty angry about what happened."

"No, it's okay," Anne decided, not wanting to intrude on their family time. "I'll wait here."

Kayo nodded and continued down the corridor. Anne pressed her palms together and rested her hands against her mouth. She was suddenly very, _very _tired. She'd rushed to get there, running on adrenaline and fear, with only her handbag. She'd even left her jacket behind. Not that she needed it in the hospital's climate-controlled rooms, but it just showed what sort of mind-set she'd had before she left. Now that she had a moment to think rationally, she appreciated how single-minded and melodramatic she'd been. Not that she regretted it. She'd do it again in a heartbeat, but she was aware of how odd it had probably looked to Kayo.

It was difficult to sit still, so she got up and walked circuits of the seating area, hearing the low hum of familiar voices from Gordon's room. She hadn't been there long when she heard the whoosh of the door opening, followed by footsteps. Hurriedly, she moved to stand against the wall, where they would hopefully walk right past her. For some reason, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and intrude on their anger. She would just slip in and check on Gordon after they'd gone, then consider what she was going to do next.

Mrs. Tracy walked past her first, arm-in-arm with John, whom Anne had never seen in person. They were closely followed by Alan, Virgil and Kayo, who were trading theories. Kayo shot her a look over her shoulder, nodding understandingly when Anne shook her head. Kayo kept walking without mentioning her presence, and the whole party disappeared around the corner.

After a while she heard two more sets of footsteps exit Gordon's room, although they stayed put outside the door.

"Honestly, I don't mind," came Lady Penelope's voice. "I want to stay. When he's awake again, there are some things I'd like to discuss with him."

"If you're sure," said Scott, and Anne felt an embarrassing little leap in her chest at the sound of his voice; proof that he was indeed unharmed. "You know where we are. Call us if you want to swap."

"I will, but I'll be fine. You get some rest. That hotel is one of the most comfortable I've ever stayed in, so take the time to appreciate it," she ordered lightly.

"Okay, but please try and rest too."

"Oh, I intend to demand a camp bed," Lady Penelope declared, sounding as if she would very likely get her wish.

The faint hiss of the door indicated that she'd gone back inside, and Anne pondered what to do. Scott's footsteps approached and he walked into view. Her heart clenched, and she didn't even mentally berate herself that time. She was just so relieved to see him. She hadn't seen him in the flesh since the party.

He didn't notice her, but he paused in the waiting room, staring indecisively at a vending machine. Then, in a swift, uncharacteristically violent strike, he punched its garishly-lit surface. Anne jumped, hoping he wasn't going to wreck the place. But one punch seemed to be enough, and he rested his reddened fist against it, hanging his head.

Anne didn't think she'd ever seen him look so defeated. She'd been debating whether or not she would let him walk right past her, but at the sight of him, she quietly spoke up. "Did that vending machine offend you?"

She'd been worried about startling him, but she needn't have. It was apparently very difficult to startle a member of International Rescue. He turned, taking in her appearance with obvious surprise. "Anne, what are you…how are you here?"

She looked at him incredulously, not in the mood to explain it if he couldn't figure it out. "Don't ask stupid questions. How is he?"

Scott's eyebrows shot up at her reply, but he answered her. "He's going to be okay."

"Thank god."

"It's going to be a slow recovery, but he'll be fine."

She smiled, additional relief leeching the tension out of her body. "That's great news. What happened?"

"Chaos Crew," Scott replied in a growl. "Gordon got into a scrap with them while they were both after the same thing. They attacked Thunderbird 4. He was injured and trapped. We rescued him. Lady Penelope got him out before he ran out of oxygen and brought him here."

Anne took in the alarming news with a frown. "What will you do now?"

His answer was immediate, although he suddenly looked weary to the bone. "We'll stop them. We can't let them hurt anyone else. But for now…I'm staying here in case my brother needs me."

She took in his ruffled hair and the dark shadows under his eyes, and made an executive decision. "Did Lady Penelope say you're booked into a hotel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're going to go to it now. You're going to get a hot meal and you're going to rest. You're no good to anyone if you're exhausted."

He smiled faintly. "I forgot how bossy you are."

She ignored him. "What are the others doing?"

"John's heading home with Grandma and Alan so he can get back to Thunderbird 5. Kayo's probably already halfway there. She picked up something Brains wants to analyse. Virgil and I got rooms so we can swap with Lady Penelope. She booked them, so it's the swankiest hotel in the vicinity."

Anne gave a wry smile. "Not even an emergency can make her be…any less herself, can it?"

He returned it. "Seems not. Want to grab some food with me? It'll be on the tab."

She was tired and had travelled a long way, so she accepted without putting too much thought into it.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls," Scott said as they began the walk. "I wasn't exactly in the mind-set to talk."

"I understand," she assured him. "I was just worried when I couldn't get a hold of anyone."

He winced. "I should have thought of that. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. Your focus was exactly where it should have been."

The hotel was indeed swanky, and certainly the poshest place Anne had ever set foot. The lobby was vast, decked out in gold and black. The ceilings and walls were entirely mirrored, which Anne did not appreciate since it showed her how travel-rumpled she was, and the floor was covered with a thick, art deco carpet. Virgil was crossing it towards them, having seemingly decided to hang out there to see where Scott had gotten to.

"There you are. Hi, Anne, it's good of you to come."

"Hi, Virgil. How are you doing?"

He shrugged, answering honestly, "Getting by."

"We were just going to grab dinner," Scott said. "Wanna join us?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm really tired. Just going to get room service and conk out."

Anne studied him, unable to tell if he was being truthful or scheming.

Scott, it seemed, couldn't decide either. "Okay, if you're sure. You know where we'll be."

"I know," Virgil said with a nod. "I'm in 205 if you need me."

"And I'm up in 416," Scott reminded him. "Although you can just call."

"I remember," Virgil said. "Pity Lady Penelope couldn't get us rooms that are closer. At least she was able to put Parker in the room next to hers."

"It's vacation season," Scott said, shrugging. "We were lucky to get these."

"Yeah, I know. Have a good evening."

"You too," Anne said.

"Get some rest," Scott ordered.

They parted ways, Virgil strolling towards the elevator while they headed to the hotel restaurant. Scott surveyed the room from its wide doorway.

"Want to sit at the bar?" he asked.

Anne nodded. _Anything to make this less like a date. _

She was surprised such a fancy hotel allowed guests to sit at the bar, but it was in keeping with the rustic aesthetic of the restaurant, and she supposed that when you had a certain calibre of guest, you let them do what they damn well liked. They grabbed two stools, ordered two burgers and two beers.

"You're drinking," she observed when their beers arrived.

"Shore leave rules," he said. "Anyway, Virgil will stay sober, he's flying back tomorrow. I need a drink."

They clinked their bottles together and sat in companionable silence.

"Weird day," Anne commented after a while, nodding her thanks as the bartender set her food down in front of her.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Bad day. But it could have been worse. A lot worse."

Neither spoke for several minutes, too busy making an impact on their burgers. It had been a long time since Anne had eaten last, what with the flight, the waiting, and the time zones. She remembered that Viresh had sent her a message a few hours ago, and she wiped her hands on a napkin to reply.

'It's Gordon, but he'll be okay. I'll talk to you later.'

At Scott's questioning glance, she explained, "It's just Viresh checking in."

He nodded in acknowledgement, reaching for his beer.

Sometime later, as Anne pushed her plate away, he finally spoke.

"It's so hard not to want revenge."

She turned her head to stare at him. "That wouldn't be you," she stated.

"I know. It's not me at all, but…part of me just wants to hunt them down." His words were fierce, spoken through a jaw clenched tight in anger.

"But you won't," Anne said, half sure, half hopeful.

He sighed, shaking his head, and the tension in him eased. "I won't. However much I might want to." He took a swig of his beer and set the empty bottle back on the bar. "Scotch, please," he asked the bartender.

Anne raised her eyebrows but said nothing. He caught her expression and answered anyway. "It's been that kind of day."

She guessed she couldn't argue with that.

"I can't even…" Scott began, trailing off helplessly. He turned and met her gaze, blue eyes grave and troubled. "Anne, I can't explain how hard it was to see him lying in that hospital bed." He shook his head, grimacing. "My little brother who's always pranking me and making bad jokes, and giving me really good advice in between because he's somehow a lot wiser than I am." He threw back the Scotch and gestured for another.

Anne's arm twitched as she started to bring her hand up to rest on his shoulder but thought better of it.

"I still have this picture he drew in school of John, Virgil and me," Scott went on. "I don't think he knows I kept it. He'd be embarrassed if he saw it now."

"Maybe you could show it to Lady Penelope," Anne suggested.

He managed a quick grin. "That's a thought." The light expression dropped just as quickly. "I was scared," he admitted, swirling the whiskey around his glass and staring at it. "There's not much that scares me nowadays, but today…I was terrified."

"That's understandable," Anne said soothingly. "You're incredibly strong. Probably the strongest person I know, but you're human, Scott. It's normal to be scared."

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier to bear, though."

She could relate to that. "I know. You just have to find a way to work through it. Carry on. Otherwise it will just take over your whole life."

He stared at her for so long, she began to wonder if he was searching for the best way to tell her she had food on her face.

"Hey, uh, do you think…"

He abruptly trailed off as two young women walked behind their stools, openly staring at Scott, and in a way that made it clear they weren't just doing so because they recognised him as International Rescue. They took the two free stools next to Anne, and Scott's face closed off. He turned back to his drink and sipped it.

Anne finished her beer, feeling uncomfortable with the giggling going on beside her. She looked sidelong at Scott, trying to silently ask if he wanted to move. All sense of privacy had vanished.

He tossed the remainder of his Scotch back, setting the glass down with purpose. Then he slid off his barstool and took a few lurching steps sideways.

Alarmed, Anne shot off her own stool and hovered at his elbow. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"I feel sick," he announced loudly.

"Okay." She yanked her handbag off the back of the stool and seized his arm, trying to mentally calculate how many drinks he'd had. She thought she'd only counted two, not including the beer, but she didn't know his limit.

"Let's get you back to your room," she said, leading him unsteadily out of the restaurant.

As they crossed the lobby, she spotted one of the girls in the mirror. She was following them, but lingered in the doorway. Evidently Scott's inebriated state wasn't quite enough to put her off. He stumbled, dragging Anne sideways, and she corrected course.

"Easy does it," she said.

She pressed the button for the elevator and waited, trying not to list to the side as she attempted to support someone taller and broader than herself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, watching the numbers flicker above the doors.

"Not good."

Anne grimaced, wishing she'd grabbed a peanut bowl from the bar so he'd have something to aim for if his stomach betrayed him.

A few more guests joined them. The girl was still loitering in the entrance to the bar, but she looked uncertain now. The doors opened, and Anne manoeuvred him inside.

"If you throw up in this elevator I'll never speak to you again," she said emphatically in a low voice.

Scott gave a dry laugh, staring at the floor when some of the other guests eyed him with distaste. Anne didn't remember his exact room number, but she did recall it being on the fourth floor. Luckily, only one person in the elevator needed to disembark before them, so it wasn't long before she was hauling him out into the corridor. Belatedly, she wondered whether it would have been better to leave him with Virgil, but she couldn't remember his room number either.

"Please tell me you've got your key," she spoke up, as that detail occurred to her too.

"I've got it," he assured her.

"I'm going to get you some water and a bucket, then you're on your own," Anne told him firmly as they started down the corridor, checking the numbers of the doors they were passing in case any looked familiar. "Maybe some Tylenol if you're lucky."

"Anne, it's okay."

"It's okay now, but your head won't thank you in the morning. Damn it, what number are you in again?"

"No, I mean I'm not drunk."

Frowning, she realised they were walking in a perfectly straight line down the centre of the corridor. Annoyed, she let go of his arm.

"Why all the theatrics?" she asked irately. "I was legitimately worried you were going spew on this thousand-dollar carpet."

He shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood to be hit on."

While she understood that, it left her in a weird situation in a hotel corridor.

"Right, well…since you have all your faculties, I should get going."

He frowned at her. "You're not going back to L.A. tonight?"

"No," she admitted. "I'm way too tired for that. And I'd like to give Gordon my best wishes before I do go, but I need to find a cheaper hotel."

"Well, why don't you take my room? I can go sleep on Virgil's couch." Seeing her hesitation, he added, "It'll be better than you heading out into an unfamiliar city in the dark."

He made a valid point. She didn't even like getting around unknown places in L.A. on her own, let alone in a different country.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Trust me, I've slept in worse places. A hotel this grand should have couches sculpted from cotton candy."

"Very poetic," she said dryly.

They started walking again, turning a corner before stopping outside room 416. Scott swiped his key card and handed it to her before leading the way through the door.

"Let me just grab my stuff and I'll be out of your hair," he said.

Anne nodded, walking a little way into the room and letting the door slide closed behind her. She set her handbag and the key card on a desk, turning to look at the suite. It was a ridiculous size for one person, and was exactly the kind of ostentatious room she would have pictured him in before they'd met. She smiled to herself.

"What?" he asked, catching sight of her expression.

"Nothing. Just…back when I had a lot of assumptions about you, this sort of place would have been bang on the money."

He smiled, draping his uniform sash over a chair. "I gotta say, your first impressions of me weren't flattering."

"They really weren't," she agreed, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm glad you revoked your opinion."

She agreed with that, even if she sometimes wished she hadn't changed it quite as much as she had. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Scott hesitated, face growing serious, and she hoped he wasn't going to raise unpleasant topics again.

"Anne, I just wanted to…say thank you. For coming here, for…talking it over with me in the bar. It really helped."

She smiled, accepting the thanks. "It's fine. I'm glad I could help, but you don't need to thank me for coming here. That was…well, I just needed to do it."

"Needed to?" he repeated, brow furrowed.

"Yes," she answered, wondering how such an intelligent man could possibly be so dense. "Obviously."

"Obviously?"

"Will you stop just repeating everything I say!" she snapped. "Yes, obviously I had to come."

"Why?"

She was tired, and she'd had a stressful day, which was probably why she answered in total honesty. "Why do you think, Scott? I didn't know that it wasn't you! I hate that it's Gordon. I would hate if it was any of them, but if it had been you…" She trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Anne," he began, taking half a step towards her. "I know I said…"

"Yes, I know," she cut in sharply, waving a hand. "You have a dangerous job, you have enemies, you don't want anyone getting hurt or worried. Well news flash, Mr. Self-Sacrifice, I'm already scared, okay? Every day I dread seeing your name on a news report, and every day I carry on with my life, because I know what you're capable of and I trust you to survive whatever they throw at you. And yes, I came here because of that exact same fear that you tried to protect me from, but that's exactly my point! You can make speeches all you like, but you can't change how much someone cares about you. Not even I get a choice in that. So go ahead and use them as a means to let me down gently if it's easier for you, but stop pretending that it's for my benefit."

Perfect, tension-filled silence descended as her words died away, and she looked down at the carpet, reaching for calm. She felt a touch of catharsis to finally air her feelings, but she was simultaneously furious with herself for letting them escape when she'd been so adamant that they wouldn't.

"Shit," she muttered again.

"Are you done?"

The question pulled her up short, as it had before, the very first time she'd ranted at him. She decided to answer the same way she had then.

"Yes," she said simply, squaring her shoulders and forcing herself to meet his gaze. To her surprise, he didn't look angry. Before she had a chance to figure out how he _did _look, he'd taken two long strides into her personal space.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and then he kissed her.

It was a soft kiss, but it was charged and relentless, and it shattered any thoughts of protest that might have crossed her mind. He pulled back long enough to give her an out, a chance to back away and leave. Although it was a bad decision that she'd almost certainly pay for later, Anne made it without a second thought, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

He obliged her, sliding a hand up her back to support her neck, his fingertips lightly grazing her scalp. She was suddenly very grateful she'd let her hair down for the flight. There was nothing sensual about having to stop the proceedings to tug out a half-tonne of bobby pins.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he made a faint noise of appreciation that she felt deep in the pit of her stomach. The hand that wasn't supporting her head drifted down to slip under the hem of her blouse, his palm tracing a short path to rest at the small of her back. It was a fairly innocent touch, all things considered, but it scorched her skin nonetheless, and she silently gasped, her lips parting under his. His tongue traced her mouth, and she tasted whiskey, the faint bitterness of bad hospital coffee beneath it.

His hand moved from her back to her side, his thumb lightly caressing her rib cage. He pulled back again, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Anne…?" he breathed.

It was a clear question, and she answered it without hesitation.

"Yes," she whispered, tilting her chin up and stealing another kiss.

It was a brief one, as he took a small step back in order to scoop her up into his arms. She laughed, feeling herself blush. She would be lying if she didn't admit that some of her daydreams had involved him doing just that. She twined her arms around his neck and let him carry her through to a bed that was almost the size of her entire bedroom.

That was the only detail of the room she would notice for a number of hours. The rest of her senses were filled with him as they banished every physical and emotional layer between them until they were so wrapped up in each other that Anne felt she only had to look into his eyes to understand every thought in his head. Her skin felt so feverish, she wouldn't have been surprised to find herself melting beneath his touch.

Later, in the stillness that followed the intensity, she sleepily considered that she'd been right at the party. It was the easiest thing in the world to grow comfortable in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **So, uh...that happened.

Reminder that I do reply to every review, but a lot of site users aren't getting notified so remember to check your inbox!


	14. Visiting Hours

**A/N: **I'm quarantined for at least two weeks with cold symptoms (I'm most likely fine, and will most likely be back to work after that unless it closes) and Tracy Island is definitely my happy place.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Visiting Hours. **

Anne was so comfortable when she woke that she kept her eyes closed, trying to will herself back to sleep. Reality only gave her a few seconds of ignorant bliss before she remembered where she was, and her eyes shot open. Scott lay on his back beside her, one arm raised, hand tucked under his pillow. In sleep he looked utterly peaceful, none of the weight he carried visible on his face. It was bittersweet to see.

She watched him unapologetically, trying to commit the sight to memory. She traced paths across his skin with her eyes, following the trail that her hands had taken the night before. She could almost feel where he'd returned the favour.

_Get out_.

Her sense of self-preservation, which had been suspiciously absent before, rose up with a harsh order. Anne winced, but realised that she should probably heed it. It went against all her instincts to move away from him, and she forced herself to move. It was necessary, she was certain of that.

Cautiously, she shifted, making it to the edge of the bed before a hand shot out and closed over hers.

"Are you okay?"

She swallowed, halting but refusing to move otherwise. It was much safer to stare at the wall than back at him.

"I'm okay. I was just sneaking out."

"Why?"

Anne steeled herself but told him honestly. She'd been honest with him last night, and she wasn't going to do either of them the discourtesy of stopping now. "I didn't want to see your face when you realised you regretted it."

His voice held a frown. "Why do you think I'd regret it?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because you clearly didn't want this kind of thing to happen. And now it has…it has 'mistake' written all over it. I mean, you were drinking…"

"I had two drinks," he corrected her, "I wasn't _drinking_."

She continued undeterred, "I was yelling at you, which you seem to like for some reason, and you probably needed a distraction from thinking about Gordon… I get it, I do, but I…as I've probably made way more clear than I should have, I actually care about you a lot. Which gives you the power to really hurt me, whether you intend to or not. And so…I should probably just go before that happens." She tugged at her hand, but he refused to relinquish it. Annoyingly, she felt the prickle of tears at the corner of her eyes, and she blinked furiously. "Scott, please…"

"Anne," he said, "look at me." He wasn't quite in Field Commander mode, but it wasn't far off.

Although she dreaded what he was going to say, (and had been trying to spare herself the sting of it in the first place), she turned, looking at him over her shoulder because she was very much aware of how little she was wearing. His face was open and sincere, blue eyes intense, a small crease of disgruntlement knitting his brows. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I thought I made it clear last night…you were right. You called me out on not trusting you, and you were right. I said what I did to protect you, but…that shouldn't have been my decision."

"No, it shouldn't," she agreed, quashing the irritating flare of hope in her chest.

"When I spoke to Gordon, he told me something," Scott went on. "He said that when he realised he was seriously hurt, he only had one regret, and that was not telling Penelope how he felt about her. It was his clumsy life lesson to tell me to get my head out of my ass. Although ironically, I'd already come to the same conclusion, I just didn't have an opportunity to act on it. And then there you were at the hospital, providing one."

Anne managed a small smile. "So you're saying you lured me up to your room?"

He laughed. "Uh, no. I really was going to sleep on Virgil's couch. I figured we'd dealt with enough for one day, but then you gave me hell, rightly so, and I knew I had to fix it then and there." He glanced down at the bed. "Uh…this…wasn't exactly my intention, but…I'm not complaining."

She laughed, although she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Same."

He tugged gently at her hand. "Are you coming back, then?"

"Can I pee first?"

"I guess," he said lightly.

He released her hand, and she stood, trying not to feel self-conscious as she walked across to the bathroom. When she returned, his eyes followed her, and she resisted the urge to cover herself. He'd seen her last night, after all, but daylight seemed harsher somehow. She slipped back under the covers and into his arms, and he hissed as she touched his back.

"Holy shit, your hands are cold!"

She managed a one-sided shrug. "The tap didn't warm up. You're toasty, though."

"I know," he growled, and she laughed.

She tilted her head to look up at him, and he lifted a hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful. Did I tell you that?"

"No," she replied. "I'm not sure that's completely accurate, actually."

"Well it is to me."

The frank statement made her smile, and she traced his jaw with her fingertips. "Thank you. And you're handsome, but I suspect you know that."

"Yeah, I do."

She grinned, whacking him lightly on the shoulder. Sobering, she voiced her most urgent question before she got too wrapped up to ask it.

"Scott, where do we go from here? What do you want out of this?"

"I want to be with you," he answered her firmly. "As a boyfriend, lover, partner, whatever label you want to stick on it. If you'll have me, knowing that I'm an idiot, and knowing that I am and always will be a Field Commander."

Anne nodded. "I know that. I know it's going to be tricky to figure out, and that sometimes I'm not going to be happy with where you are and what you're doing, but…I trust you. I accept every part of you, because I'd be a hypocrite to complain about your duty when it's one of the things I admire most about you."

He looked at her in surprise. "Is it?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Your…sheer heroism and goodness and sense of decency…you have no idea how attractive that is."

He took in the information with a pensive look. "Huh. Maybe we should have ditched the secrecy policy sooner."

She let out a sigh, unimpressed, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Can you stay?" he asked softly.

Anne simply stared at him, surprised by the question.

"Gordon's in for observation for three days," he elaborated. "I'm staying until then. Can you stay with me?"

Although she wanted to tell him yes immediately, she had to think about it. "I don't know. I want to, but there's work…"

"Tim's back," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm trying not to over-burden him."

"He'll manage. Besides, I'm technically the boss, and I approve your time off."

She smiled despite herself. "That's an abuse of power. Also, doesn't that make this kind of inappropriate?"

He dipped his head to kiss her neck, making it difficult to think.

"Yep," he murmured against her skin, "very."

"No, I'm – agh! – serious, Scott. People will talk."

He withdrew just far enough to meet her gaze. "People will always find something to talk about. We're two consenting adults. It won't matter. And Tim will be fine, so please stay."

"I'll stay," she told him, and he kissed her lightly before returning his attentions to her neck. "You're going to need to buy me clothes," she told him, belatedly remembering her lack of luggage.

"Later."

* * *

By some miracle, they made it downstairs to meet Virgil for breakfast. Virgil, to his credit, said nothing, although the expression he shot across the table told Scott that he'd have plenty to say later on. At least there'd be no objections. Scott was confident in his family's approval. They liked Anne, especially Gordon and Virgil, who'd gotten to know her a little better than the others. Gordon in particular had championed her cause from the get go, and Scott would never not be grateful that he had. He was reasonably sure he would have seen the light eventually, but having Gordon as back-up had been comforting.

They headed to the hospital as soon as they were done, finding Gordon awake and eating yogurt. Lady Penelope had already left to freshen up, and Scott guessed they must have crossed paths with her on the road.

"Morning, Gordo," Virgil said, leading the way into the room.

"Hi guys," Gordon greeted them, looking so pleased to see them that Scott's heart squeezed a little. "Anne," he added in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to check on my relationship advice buddy," she said, doing an admirable job of hiding her distress at seeing the extent of his injuries.

Scott sent her a reassuring glance, and she smiled at him.

"I've been better," Gordon admitted. "The painkillers are awesome, though."

Virgil halted at the side of his bed, initiating the gentlest of fist bumps to Gordon's strapped-up arm. "How's the food?"

"Pretty boring. Can you smuggle me some bacon?"

"Don't think the nurses would like that," Virgil said apologetically.

"I'm just asking for bacon, Virg, not an entire freaking pig."

"Did you get a lot of sleep last night?" Scott asked him, feeling pretty useless as he looked down at Gordon's prone form.

"On and off. Penelope kept me company. When she was awake, anyway," he said with a little smile. "I didn't want to disrupt her rest, and the camp bed looked terrible."

Scott wondered if it had been an evening for romantic declarations. He hoped so, for Gordon's sake. On paper, he and Penelope just didn't work at _all_, but the more Scott thought about it, the more he became convinced that they were actually perfect for each other. Sure, Gordon was a prankster, and Penelope was not only a few years older, but mentally much more mature than him, but there was a reason why the saying declared that opposites attract.

Virgil cleared his throat, and Scott studied his pained expression with narrowed eyes. He just _knew_ Virgil wanted to make an innuendo about certain people not getting a lot of sleep, and it was a miracle that he didn't. Gordon was sharp, though, particularly when he sensed a good innuendo.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Scott and Anne said together. It was not convincing. Not remotely.

Virgil sniggered. Scott glared at him, but it only seemed to amuse him more. Anne shifted beside him, her cheeks looking a little pink.

Gordon looked between them as best he could in his neck brace. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Scott said firmly.

"Yes," Virgil countered. "But minus the gory details. Nobody wants those."

Gordon rolled his eyes and appealed to Anne. "Please tell me my moronic brother finally stopped being moronic."

Anne flicked her eyes between Scott and Virgil, and said innocently, "You're going to have to be more specific."

Gordon managed a grin. "Nice one."

"But if you're referring to Scott, then…" She paused, sending the man in question a soft smile that immediately drew a similar one to his lips. "Yes, he did."

"About time," Virgil put in, but he was smiling too.

"That's awesome," Gordon said. "Although you're going to upset a lot of people."

Scott frowned down at him. "Huh?"

"I've had a lot of time to kill just lying here," he explained, picking up a tablet that he'd left in easy reach, "so I decided to see what was happening with our internet presence."

"Did the conspiracy sites shut down?" Anne asked.

"Oh yeah, they were archived weeks ago," Gordon told her. "There have been a few pop up about the Hood and Chaos Crew, but they don't have any more information than we do." He rested the tablet against his injured arm and swiped it with his good hand. "No, guys and ladies, aside from the fan pages for our vehicles, what we have instead of conspiracy sites is…_more_ conspiracy sites. Only this time, they're trying to find out if we're dating anyone."

Scott felt his concern downgrade to mild annoyance. "These people have too much time on their hands."

"They've definitely put a lot of time into compiling this many pictures. I like this one of you." He turned the tablet, showing Scott an image of himself in mid-jetpack-flight. "I think that should be the poster for a new superhero movie."

"Imagine if they made a movie about you guys," Anne spoke up, clearly amused by the idea.

"That would either be amazing or terrible depending on who they cast as me," Gordon declared. "But anyway, the websites have decided that we're all single, despite the fact that they speculate about anyone we happen to have a conversation with. They also don't seem to be sure about whether Penelope is one of us, and there's no mention of Kayo, so that's good."

"Is there a…comments section on this website?" Virgil asked with audible trepidation.

Gordon grinned. "Oh yeah. It's hilarious. Listen to this."

"I don't want to," Virgil stated flatly.

He was ignored. "I quote: 'Virgil' – they've spelt your name wrong – 'is a tall drink of water and I'm thirsty'."

Scott pressed his lips together firmly to keep from laughing, staring down at Gordon's leg brace. Beside him, Anne had suspiciously covered her mouth.

"What does that even mean?" Virgil asked.

"I also liked this one," Gordon went on. "'This is one of my favourite pics of Scott. I would climb that like a tree'."

Anne smothered a giggle, and Virgil snorted.

"You're making these up," Scott accused.

"I'm really not," Gordon said with a grin. "See for yourself."

"No thanks."

"Can I?" Anne asked.

"Sure." Gordon handed her the tablet.

Scott glanced down at her as she began to scroll through the site, finding the section on people who had been linked to him. "Checking out your competition?" he teased.

"Something like that. Huh, Kat Cavanaugh's on here."

Gordon let out a snort. "She probably wrote that entry herself."

"Oh no," Anne said, wrinkling her nose, "there's one of me."

"Yeah, I was going to warn you about that," Gordon said.

Scott craned his neck to see what she was looking at. The thread heading read 'Is the girl from Tracy Enterprises more than just a friend?'

"They didn't even use your name," he pointed out.

"They do further down."

"What's the conclusion?" he asked when she'd scrolled a bit further. "Are we just friends?"

"Actually, they think 'friends' is a bit steep," she reported, looking up in amusement. "We just work together."

"Oh," he said dryly. "Good to know."

"Like I said," Gordon spoke up, "they're going to be disappointed."

"That seems inevitable," Virgil commented.

"Well, it's not like we're going public," Scott said. Considering, he looked down at Anne. "Are we?"

"I didn't think so," she said thoughtfully. "I feel like that would add a lot of attention and stress, and we haven't even had a chance to see where this goes yet. To be honest, I'm probably going to keep it to myself for a while. I'm definitely not telling my mother."

"Right," he said, seeing her logic. "I'll need to tell the others, though."

"I assumed you would," she told him, sending him a little smile. "And that's fine. You shouldn't have secrets in your line of work."

Gordon yawned, drawing their attention, and Virgil gently clasped his shoulder. "Get some rest, bro. I have to get back to Tracy Island, but I'll be back to pick you up when they discharge you."

"Sounds good."

"I'll drop in to see you later," Scott assured him. "Anne's got no luggage, so we need to pick her up some clothes."

"I didn't think she'd need any," Gordon retorted cheekily.

"Oh my god," Anne muttered, blushing.

"Funny," Scott growled. "Now get some sleep."

"FAB," Gordon said drowsily.

They left him to rest, escorting Virgil back to where he'd left Thunderbird 2 so they could wave him off. He drew Anne off to one side before boarding, although Scott could still make out their words.

"I just wanted to say…" Virgil began.

"Welcome to the family?" Anne guessed.

"Something like that, although I was trying for something a little less permanent and scary-sounding."

She laughed softly. "Thanks."

"Seriously, though, I'm really glad. You're good for him, you know?"

Scott stared off into the distance, fervently wishing he couldn't hear them.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Just observations," Virgil said, sounding as if he was shrugging. "Out in the field, Scott is…brilliant. He really is. But he can also be reckless, with total disregard for his own safety. Since he's known you, he's been more grounded. It's good to see."

Scott frowned, wanting to protest, but he couldn't. He suspected Virgil was right.

"Stop frowning," Virgil added, a touch louder.

Scott turned. "Huh?"

"I know you're listening."

Anne wore a smile, and she briefly touched Virgil's arm. "Thanks, Virgil."

"I'll see you in a few days," Scott said, approaching. "Hopefully when he's been assessed, they'll let us bring him home. Our medical facilities can handle it from there."

"If they don't, we could always kidnap him," Virgil suggested.

Scott returned his grin. "That's the back-up plan."

Virgil laughed and stepped onto the platform that would take him up into the cockpit. "Have fun, you two."

"Oh, we will."

Virgil pulled a disgusted face before he rose out of sight, and Scott grinned. It was nice to get a little payback. He slipped an arm around Anne's shoulders, and they stepped back to a safe distance to watch Virgil take off.

"At least I won't need to tell anyone about us when I get back," Scott remarked, when the sound of Thunderbird 2's engines had faded enough for him to speak.

Anne peered up at him. "Why?"

"Virgil will tell Alan, and Alan will tell everyone else."

"Oh." She laughed. "Well that's handy."

He gestured back towards town. "Shall we?"

"Lead on, Mr. Tracy."


	15. Back to Reality

**A/N: **In this chapter we have Tracys flying Thunderbirds in civilian clothes, which happened a few times in TOS but never in TAG. It makes sense to me that they wouldn't bother suiting up for non-mission flights, so that's what they do here.

To Guest1: I'm glad you seem to like my work, but I'm not writing for Portal right now, and I have never written for that pairing. I just don't ship it, sorry.

To Guest2: Glad you're enjoying it :)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Back to Reality. **

Gordon was given his permission to return home after three days, on the basis that International Rescue's medical facilities were state of the art. Scott and Anne had visited him frequently, rotating with Lady Penelope, who still refused to leave. Although it had been a busy few days, it had also given them a lot of time together, to talk about the future and to simply _be_ together. They both knew that there wouldn't be much time for that once Scott returned to Tracy Island. Not with the Hood and Chaos Crew still at large, and with Brains working on proving a suspicion he had.

On their second day, Kayo had called with an update, reporting that Brains considered there to be something important in the robot that Gordon had been retrieving when he'd been attacked. For now the engineer was keeping it to himself, but apparently he was working almost non-stop to find answers.

Anne received a call as they sat down for a final breakfast at the hotel, and she swallowed a mouthful of toast before answering. To her surprise, Cathy's image appeared.

"Mom says you're in Australia," she began.

Anne blinked at her. "Uh, yes, I am in Australia."

Cathy's head tilted. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Work thing," Anne covered. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Cathy shrugged, pulling her cardigan tighter around herself.

Anne frowned. Cathy never called without a reason, and she'd spoken to her more in the last few months than she had in several years.

"Cath, is there something wrong?" Anne asked her.

Cathy looked on the verge of saying something, but seemed to change her mind. "No. But…just…" She huffed, as if she was frustrated with her own lack of communication. "Anne, do you love me?"

Anne couldn't keep her bewildered expression from her face. Across the table, Scott was eyeing her with a look of concern.

"What kind of question is that?" she said. "Of course I do."

Cathy fidgeted awkwardly. "I mean…I know I haven't always been the best sister, and…"

"Cathy," Anne interrupted, "you're my sister. I'll always love you, even if I don't like you sometimes. Nothing in the world can change that."

Cathy's face cycled through a range of emotions. She smiled faintly at the words, then looked thoughtful, as if she might cry. "I haven't been likeable, really, have I? Ed's the only one who really… But sometimes even he says…" Her expression cleared. "Anne, I'm not sure…I don't think Ed's always got my best interests at heart."

"That wouldn't surprise me," she said honestly. "You know my opinion of him."

"Yeah…"

"If you need to take a break from him, you're welcome to come and crash at mine," she suggested. She knew she'd regret it if Cathy took her up on it, but she also knew she had to offer.

"Thanks," Cathy said with a faint smile. "I might. I'd better go. I'll…talk to you soon?"

"Sure. Take care, Cath."

"You too." Her holo vanished.

Anne lowered her arm, frowning.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked her, pouring them both more coffee.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "That was weird." She shrugged the feeling off. "I'll check in with her later. What time is Virgil due?"

Scott glanced at his watch. "About an hour. Plenty of time."

"For what?" she asked innocently.

He fixed her with a stern look. "Stop that."

She grinned. "Stop what?"

He shook his head, but he was smiling.

They did not engage in any public displays of affection, mindful that there was always a chance of Scott being recognised and photographed, but the looks between them spoke volumes now that they could both be as open and honest as they liked.

In the back of the cab on their way to the hospital, Anne threaded her fingers through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was going to be weird getting back to normal life, and the separation that was inevitable, but she'd agreed to those terms the moment she'd kissed him back. It would be worth it for the time they _could _spend together.

Scott turned his head, resting his lips against her forehead. "You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just…thinking about having to get back to reality."

"Me too," he admitted. "But we'll make this work, I promise."

"I know."

Before long, they were stepping out of the taxi in the hospital parking lot and hauling their bags from the trunk. Thunderbird 2 was just coming in to land in the overflow lot, which they'd had to get permission to use, drawing a crowd of curious onlookers.

"Perfect timing," Scott commented.

They waited for Virgil to get to them, despite the fact that it took longer than it should have, as he was answering questions from the public. Apparently the fact that he was in his civilian clothes wasn't off-putting at all.

"Morning, guys," he greeted them. "Ready to move inside?"

_Away from all these people_, Anne heard unspoken.

"Yes, we were just waiting for you," Scott told him.

"I'm here," Virgil said unnecessarily, bending to pick up Anne's new bag.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Thanks, Virgil. You don't need to do that."

He offered her a shrug and a smile. "I know."

Reception wasn't busy, and Anne recognised the same woman she'd spoken to on her first visit behind the desk. It seemed the woman recognised her too, as she fixed her with a slightly mistrustful look.

"We're here to collect Gordon Tracy," Scott announced, offering the receptionist a polite smile.

"He's just being seen by a doctor," the woman said. "You can go through."

Her gaze was still more than a little suspicious, so Anne sent her a bright smile and linked her arm through Scott's as they walked away.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked in amusement.

"I had a run-in with her when I first came here. She wouldn't let me through."

"So how _did _you get through?" Virgil asked her.

She shrugged. "I sneaked past. Then got lost. Luckily Kayo found me."

Gordon was just being discharged when they reached his room, and a nurse had brought a hoverchair alongside his bed.

"…at least a month," he was instructing, while Gordon nodded solemnly. "Then it's more physio when the cast comes off. Got it?"

"Got it." Both glanced up when the door opened, and Gordon grinned. "Hi, family!"

"Hi, kiddo," Scott greeted him. "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely." Gordon reached out with his good hand and patted the nurse on the shoulder. "Not that you haven't been great company, Reggie," he assured him.

The nurse chuckled good-naturedly. "Likewise, Gordon. Now get out of here and recover. I'm not travelling on water until I know you're back at work, just in case."

"Smart guy," Gordon praised.

"Where's Lady Penelope?" Virgil asked.

"She left last night. Had some meeting with the prime minister to get back to."

"You mean she prioritised the prime minister over you?" Anne teased him.

"I know, I'm shocked too."

Virgil and Reggie gently lifted Gordon into the hoverchair, while Scott grabbed both their bags. Anne picked up her own so that Virgil would be free to push the chair. As much as Gordon probably wanted to do it himself, there was no way he could with his arm still in a sling.

They made their way out of the hospital and across the parking lot towards Thunderbird 2. Unsurprisingly, it was still drawing attention, but the hospital security had at least made sure that nobody got too close. The small crowd parted for them without being prompted, and several people spoke up.

"Get better soon!"

"You rock, International Rescue!"

"We love you!"

"Feel better, Gordon!"

Anne smiled at anyone who looked at her, but she felt awkward. She kept as close to Scott as was proper.

"They've never done that before," he muttered, barely moving his lips.

"There hasn't been one of you seriously hurt before," Anne countered quietly.

"True."

"I could get used to this," Gordon declared, waving with his good hand. "Thanks, guys!"

"Don't get used to it," Virgil told him.

He paused in guiding the hoverchair to activate a button on his wrist comm, and a circular platform lowered from the ship's hull. The hoverchair went up onto it with ease, and the rest of them piled on with the bags. Virgil pressed the button again, taking them up into the cockpit. They lowered and anchored the hoverchair, deciding it was easier to leave Gordon in it than to transfer him to one of the passenger seats.

"That should do it," Scott declared.

"Unless I decide to throw in a few barrel rolls," Virgil added.

"Which you would never do," Gordon put in. "Right?"

Virgil shrugged. "That depends. If you try and make us watch _Into the Unknown_ for the entire trip…"

"But I'm Buddy and Ellie's greatest fan!" Gordon protested. "They told me so."

Anne reacted with surprise. "You've rescued them too?"

"Yeah, twice. Those two are relationship goals, I'm telling you. Equal partners in adventuring! What could be cooler than that?"

"Ah, so that explains why you were so keen to go to the Tomb of the Laughing King," Scott said.

"I admit nothing," Gordon stated imperiously.

Virgil chuckled, dropping into the pilot's seat. "Okay, strap in, folks. Let's get going."

Scott slipped into the co-pilot's position, and Anne took the seat behind him.

"Are you coming too?" Gordon asked her.

"Only so Scott can fly me home," she explained. "He insisted I not fly commercial."

"By the time it'll take us to get back to Tracy Island, launch Thunderbird 1 and fly to L.A., you'd still only be a third of the way there on a commercial plane," Scott said defensively. "And that's not including the time you'd spend waiting around at the airport."

"I wasn't complaining," she said with amusement.

Although Thunderbird 2 was slower than Thunderbird 1, it was still an exhilarating ride. The group passed the time with chatting, although Gordon was starting to flag by the time they approached the island. Mrs. Tracy, Alan and Kayo awaited them in the lounge, and there was no shortage of volunteers to help Gordon to his room.

Nobody seemed surprised to see Anne, but nobody commented on it either. She was grateful for that. She didn't want to feel like the subject of gossip, even though she almost certainly was.

Mrs. Tracy insisted on her staying for a cup of coffee and a cookie, (store-bought, not home-made), and Anne accepted, unsurprised when the Tracy matriarch headed off to deliver a few cookies to Gordon. It gave Scott and herself a few more minutes of alone time, which she welcomed.

Before long, however, she was heading down into the hangar to the passenger entrance to Thunderbird 1 and scrambling inelegantly into its tipped seats.

"You okay down there?" Scott called cheerily.

"Just get this thing in the sky so I can be the right way up," she replied, making him laugh.

"Doing my best, but there's only one speed up to the launch pad."

Anne never would have admitted it, but the launch was pretty terrifying, and she felt as if she'd left her stomach behind in the hangar. When the ship gained altitude and levelled out, however, she felt a lot calmer. Virgil was an excellent, responsible pilot, but Scott made his ship an extension of himself. His manoeuvres were so fluid and seamless, it almost made Anne believe that there was some sort of telepathic bond between him and the ship.

When they reached L.A., Scott put Thunderbird 1 down on the roof of Tracy Enterprises, and Anne couldn't help but chuckle at the picture they made.

"Isn't this just the best image the company could ask for?"

"Could be the new promotional material," Scott agreed with a smile. "Since I'm here, I should probably say hi to Tim in person."

"I think he'd like that."

It was a short visit, as Scott needed to get back, but Tim was pleased to see him. Anne received a few odd looks for her casual clothes from the few staff members she happened to see, but neither Tim nor Mary Kate commented. They knew where she'd been, even if they didn't know the full reason why she'd stayed for three days. She wasn't going to enlighten them, not even Maud or Viresh. If her relationship with Scott was going to last, they needed to let it develop without scrutiny.

"I'll be in touch, Tim," Scott said, rounding off the visit. "Glad to have you back."

"Thank you, Scott. It's good to see you here," Tim said with a warm smile.

"I'll see you out," Anne volunteered.

Scott nodded his thanks, and followed her out of the office. They stepped into the elevator, and he turned to her.

"Is there a security camera in here?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

The word was barely out of her mouth before his lips were on hers, and she felt her back bump gently into the elevator wall. She gripped his shirt, kissing him back, standing on her toes but perfectly balanced between him and the wall. When they drew apart, it was only far enough to look at each other, and she felt his breath on her lips. He ran his fingers through her loose hair.

"I wish we had more time," he said softly.

"Me too, but it can't be helped."

"I'll call when I can," he assured her.

Anne nodded, offering a tiny smile. "Sounds good."

The elevator stopped, and Scott stepped back just before the doors slid open. He needn't have worried. There was no one on the roof. Taking in that fact with a quick sweep of his eyes, he drew her back into his arms for a quick hug, and she tucked her head under his chin.

"Be safe," she said, pulling away far too soon.

"I'll try."

She wanted to say more, but she didn't dare. Their relationship was too new, and she didn't entirely know where she stood. If all went well, there would be future opportunities.

She watched him head back to his ship; the Scott Tracy she knew well in his trusty button-up shirts sitting in the seat of the confident Thunderbird pilot. Two separate but merging parts of one man. Seeing him fly away left a cold, hollow ache behind her ribs, and she was surprised by the intensity of it. The first bloom of a new relationship was always intense, but this was something else. She wrinkled her nose, wholly unimpressed. She'd known it was going to be difficult, but she hadn't expected to feel like a pining teenager.

_Ah well_. _Something else to learn to cope with, I guess. _

When she got back downstairs, Viresh was waiting for her with a calculating expression. "Well?"

"Gordon's home. He's going to be just fine," she reported.

"And you two?" he prompted. "Did you sort things?"

"Gordon and I have never been on bad terms," Anne said, purposely misunderstanding him.

Viresh rolled his eyes. "You and Scott, I meant. Which you know full well."

"We're fine," she said neutrally. "He's just got a lot on his plate right now. We might have to get by without him for a little bit, but he'll call when he can."

Viresh threw up his hands in exasperation. "Girl, you can be the most stubborn…! You bolted out of the freaking country because you thought it might have been him that was injured, now you all like 'We're fine'?" he ranted, doing a poor impression of her voice.

Anne repressed a smile. "Yes. I was worried, of course I was, but everything is fine now. It was nice to catch up in person, but mostly we were making sure Gordon was okay. And since he's my friend too, I wanted to stay. That's all, V."

Her explanation must have been convincing, as his shoulders visibly slumped. "Well damn, that's boring."

She laughed.

"I thought for sure you'd have some juicy tale to tell. Staying in the same hotel as your crush for three days…"

She held up a hand. "Whoa, he's not my crush. What is this, high school? We have a professional relationship."

Viresh fixed her with a deeply withering stare. "Anne, don't insult me. I have eyes, and I know you."

"Okay," she said, relenting that point, as she knew he was right. "But don't call him that or people will get the wrong impression."

He seemed to see the sense in that, as he nodded solemnly. "Yeah, okay. But seriously though…I was certain one of you would have made a move."

"Sorry to disappoint," she said, biting her tongue against a guilty smile.

* * *

Scott managed to call most days, which made the separation a little easier to bear. They'd agreed that he would be the one to reach out, as that eliminated any chance of Anne interrupting a mission. Mostly they were quick chats to check in with each other, swapping details about their day, although Scott's were always inevitably more interesting. He told her that Gordon was taking full advantage of being able to get people to wait on him hand and foot, which didn't surprise her in the least, and how the rest of them had been working hard on rebuilding Thunderbird 4 so that he'd have a craft to come back to when he was able.

Just over a week since they'd returned from Australia, he called and his expression was grave. Anne had been lounging on the couch watching a movie, but she paused it and straightened up when she saw his face.

"What is it?" she asked at once. He'd missed the previous day's call, which wasn't unexpected, but it did worry her a little.

"Weird couple of days," he said, running a hand over his chin. "So, uh…Brains finished his analysis on the data from the _Calypso. _Bramen wasn't sending a random distress call, he'd picked it up from someone else."

Anne's brow furrowed. "But didn't you say the _Calypso _had been into deep space? Who would be sending a distress call from there?"

"Well, turns out my dad did."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "What? How is that even possible? Everyone thought…"

"Yeah, I know. We thought it too, even if we never let them confirm it. But it's definitely one of our signals that Bramen picked up, no doubt about it."

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"We've just spent the last two days trying to retrieve and analyse the camera footage from the escape pod of the ship he was on," Scott went on. "It shows another angle of the explosion. The ship didn't blow up, it launched into space."

Anne shook her head in amazed disbelief. Scott had told her the full story of Jeff's accident back when she'd first visited Tracy Island. It had included some details that hadn't been released to the public, namely the importance of the ship he'd been on, and how fast its engines were reported to be.

"But…on a ship that fast," she said, thinking out loud. "Experimental, faster-than-light engines…"

"Yeah," Scott confirmed for her. "He's a long way away. Brains estimates he's not even in this solar system anymore."

She raised a hand to her mouth, trying to process the information and all its implications. "So what are you going to do?"

"Brains is going to try and rebuild the Zero-X's engines, but it's going to take a while. That'll give us plenty of time to come up with a plan, but…" he hesitated. "Anne, I'm afraid of what we might find. The original signal was sent years ago. What with the time it took for the _Calypso _to get within range, and then for it to get back here…anything could have happened. And…the guys are just so excited at the thought of getting Dad back. I was too, until I sat back and really thought about it. And the mission itself will be the most dangerous we've ever attempted. If it goes wrong, we end up stranded there with him, and if the Hood knows what we're doing he'll come after the engines for sure."

"Scott, you need to slow down," she told him gently. "Nothing is certain yet."

He sighed, but nodded. "I know. And Chaos Crew won't give us a break anyway. Did I mention they stole Thunderbird 3?"

"They what?"

"We got it back," he assured her. "But it gave Alan a heart attack for a little while."

"I'm not surprised."

"So what have you been up to?"

Anne couldn't help laughing at the absurdity. "What could I possibly say that could compete with any of that?"

He managed a wry smile. "Good point. I'll settle for how you are."

She smiled at his image. "I'm just fine. Missing you, but fine."

"I miss you too. I'll try and see you soon."

"Okay, but don't split your focus if there's something important going on," she ordered him.

He flipped her a jaunty salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't salute me," she added, trying not to laugh. "It's very distracting."

He smirked at her. "Is it now? Interesting."

She shook her head, smiling.

"I'd better go," he said with a sigh. "Keep what I told you to yourself. We can't risk it getting out. We haven't even told the GDF, and I'm calling you on a secure channel, so don't mention it casually either."

"Sure. I won't talk about it unless you do first. And Scott…try not to worry about it until you have to. I know it's difficult, but try. Worrying only means you have to deal with it twice."

"I'll try, but I can't promise I'll succeed."

"It's okay," she said reassuringly, "I fail at it all the time."

He sent her an affectionate smile. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Good. Fly safe."

"Always do."

* * *

**A/N: **So, we never saw Scott update Anne about the _Calypso _and Bramen, but it stands to reason that he would have at some point, hence why she knows about it here.


	16. Family Matters

**A/N: **A lot of this story so far has been Anne integrating with Scott's family stuff. Time for him to return the favour. This chapter also contains a scene set in a supermarket. I wrote it before all this madness started, and now it seems really bizarre to write about food shopping as if it's perfectly fine and normal. But there you go. This is the future!

To Guest: Thank you, glad you're enjoying it :)

**Trigger warning (and mild spoiler): **This chapter references emotional abuse. Due to the overall tone of this story and the TAG universe, I'm not going into gritty detail about it, but it is a thing that happened.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Family Matters.**

Anne had successfully deflected all suspicions about her trip to Australia, and things had settled down into a normal routine at Tracy Enterprises. It had been just over two weeks since Scott had reported the truth about Jeff, and since then his calls had been regular catch-ups about his day. She was glad he had something else to think about other than his father's distress call. Rescues didn't stop just because the Tracys had other things to work on.

He hadn't called the day before, but had sent her an apologetic message pleading family movie night. Since she knew how important family time was, she didn't begrudge him the time. She could relate, even though her family life had been different to his. Her mom had done well raising two girls after their dad had died when Anne was only four, but since she'd reached adulthood, Anne had found that her mother seemed to believe her priorities should be different. Anne had focused on her career, whereas her mother had been looking at a different sort of long-term plan. Since Cathy had found a partner, their mom thought it was only fair that Anne should too. Anne fervently disagreed. She knew her mom was a romantic, having lived through a loving, if short, marriage, and that she wanted her daughters to find partners equally as wonderful. Anne tried not to be too harsh, as she realised that her mom only wanted the best, (as she saw it), for Cathy and her. But Anne had found fulfilment elsewhere. She'd had a rewarding life without any long-term relationships. The fact that she had met and fallen for Scott was unrelated to that, a bonus in her eyes rather than the only achievement. She was putting off telling her mom for as long as possible, well aware that once she did, she'd get no peace.

It was Saturday, and she was just starting her weekly food shopping. It was a horrible day to choose for shopping of any kind, and she was trying her best to get round the store as quickly as possible. She picked up an onion and inspected it, trying to gauge whether it would last until Friday.

The beeping of her wrist comm made her jump, and she studied the caller in surprise.

"Two calls in a month? You're honouring me, sis," she mumbled before hitting the button to answer. "Hi, Cath."

"Anne!"

Anne stared at her sister's hologram, alarm immediately coursing through her. Cathy was crouched as if she was hiding, her face wet with tears, her hair a mess.

"Cathy, what's happening?" she asked urgently.

"He's…he's gone crazy, Anne," Cathy told her in a small voice, craning her neck to peer at something. "I'm scared, I've never seen him like this."

"Who, Ed?"

Cathy nodded, her face miserable.

"Get out, Cath. Get out of there right now!"

"I can't, he's overridden the locks and he's got the password." She glanced up in fright.

Anne let the onion drop, clenching her hand into a fist. "Where are you? Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at his place."

"Where is that?" she demanded, then changed her mind. "Scratch that. Get off the line and call the cops!"

Cathy whimpered, her eyes widening at something Anne couldn't see. "Oh shit!"

"Call the cops, Cathy!"

"Oh my," Anne heard from behind her, becoming aware of the attention she was drawing. She didn't have time to think about it. Cathy's image winked out.

"Damn it!"

Almost immediately, John's replaced it. "Anne, is that you? What's the matter?"

She stared at him, wondering if she'd somehow called him telepathically. "How did you…?"

"I monitor key words and tone of voice," he explained quickly. "What do you need?"

In the face of his calm, no-nonsense manner, Anne snapped to focus. "Can you trace the location of the person I was talking to?" she asked.

"That's International Rescue!" someone behind her hissed loudly.

She considered heading outside, but suspected they'd just follow her. Best to continue ignoring them.

"Should be able to," John said.

"I need to talk to Scott. Is he on a mission?"

"He's just on his way back from one. I'll patch you through."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll get back to you," he said before disconnecting.

Scott took his place. "Hi," he greeted her, frowning when he took in her expression. "Everything okay?"

"No," she burst out, hearing her voice start to tremble. "I need your help. I know you don't normally do this, but I…I need to go and rescue my sister."

"Okay," he said at once. "Where are you?"

"At the grocery store downtown."

"Be there in five."

She didn't bother to hide her surprised relief. "Really?" She'd expected a much longer wait.

"Fastest ship in the fleet," he reminded her with a reassuring smile. "And I'm already in the sky. Hang tight, I'm coming."

She exhaled a shaky breath, cutting the call and heading out to the packed parking lot, her basket forgotten. She couldn't fathom where he would land, but she knew he'd manage something. As she'd predicted, some of the nosier people who'd overheard her calls followed her outside, eager for something to tell their friends about. By the time Thunderbird 1 arrived, the sound of its engines had drawn even more people. Most of them fell back towards the building, which Anne was thankful for. She didn't want anyone injured by a downdraught.

Scott brought the ship in low above the roofs of the cars, and opened the bottom hatch. When the pilot's seat had lowered, he bent forward, offering her a hand. By her estimation, she still wouldn't quite reach him, so she gave herself a running start and leapt, grateful that she was wearing jeans. His hand gripped hers firmly, and he pulled her up onto the footplate, hitting the control to retract the chair and close the hatch.

The movement sent her tumbling onto his lap, and she leaned back against his chest so he could see around her, thankful that she didn't have to be awkward this time.

"Well, this is familiar," he said.

She managed a small smile at his tone, already reassured just by his presence.

Scott guided the ship back up, adjusting his course. When they were a little more stable, she got out of his way, standing behind him and resting a steadying hand on the back of his seat.

"What happened?" he asked her.

As succinctly as she could, she told him, remembering as much of her conversation with Cathy as she could. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't exactly what International Rescue was meant for, but…I didn't have enough information for the police, and I don't know if she got through to them."

"It's okay," he assured her. "You did the right thing. We'll get her out."

"Scott," John began, popping up from the emitters in the walls. "I'm sending the exact coordinates to you now. Are you going to have enough fuel to get home after this detour or do I need to send Virgil out to you?"

"I'll let you know."

"Thank you, John," Anne spoke up. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile before vanishing.

"ETA twelve minutes," Scott reported. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just worried," she admitted, gripping the back of his seat. "I've never seen her like that, Scott."

"I know, honey. It'll be okay."

Anne watched the world whip by below, trying not to think about what they might find. Eventually, Scott broke through her thoughts.

"Better go and strap in. I'm putting her down as fast as possible."

She nodded and retreated to the passenger seat. Scott was true to his word, and the vertical descent made her stomach flip. When they emerged, she saw that he'd parked in the middle of the street, and they were already drawing stares. Anne and Scott ignored them, running towards an unassuming house that looked the same as every other one around.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"I sure hope so," Scott said, plucking a device from his belt, "because I'm about to fry the lock." He aimed it at the door, and she saw the metal start to glow. When it had cut through, he attached a small magnet to the door and pulled it open. Anne ducked through the gap as soon as it was wide enough.

"Anne!" he hissed, following as soon as he was able.

"Cathy!" she yelled.

A muffled cry had them both running for the stairs. An additional frantic yelp sent warning bells ringing, and she was already ducking when Scott dragged her down. A baseball bat swung over her head, chipping the paint on the wall. Scott leapt up and seized it, preventing Ed from swinging it again. Anne scrambled underneath their arms, running to the hunched figure in the next room. Cathy was slumped as if she'd fallen, but there were no obvious signs of injury.

"It's okay," Anne told her, forcing her shaking hands into submission as she crouched and checked her over. "I'm here."

Cathy gripped her arms, shaking like a leaf.

Anne supported her as best she could and helped her sister to her feet. Out on the landing, Scott had just divested Ed of the baseball bat, throwing it over the bannister. Ed snarled and lunged at him, and Scott dodged, spinning him and sending him running into a wall. Ed stumbled unsteadily, and Scott pushed him to the floor, aiming a device at his chest.

"Don't move, pal," he growled.

"Anne," John said, popping up from her wrist comm. "I took the liberty of calling the police. They should be there any minute."

"You're a wonderful person, John Tracy," Anne said with a weary exhale, squeezing Cathy's shoulder.

"I try."

Sure enough, two officers darted through the front door, taking in the situation and heading up the stairs. Scott stepped back to let them handcuff Ed, lowering his arm.

"Nice job," one of them praised. "Didn't think you boys did this kind of work."

"We don't, usually," Scott said, and did not elaborate.

"Are you okay, miss?" the other asked, peering at Cathy.

She nodded, sniffling.

"Are you able to come down to the station to make a statement?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Anne said firmly. "Then she'll make a statement."

Scott moved to stand on Cathy's other side, silently showing a united front. The officer nodded. "Sure thing, I'll send an officer to meet you there. Any information you can give us will help put this guy away."

Cathy nodded her understanding, and the three of them watched as Ed was escorted out.

Puzzled, Anne turned to look at Scott. "You're not armed," she stated.

"Huh?"

"You're not armed," she repeated, nodding to the device that he still held. "That's your grapple."

He flashed her a grin. "Yeah, but he didn't know that."

Between them, Cathy laughed, but it quickly dissolved into tears, and she covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, come on, we're taking you to a hospital," Anne said decisively.

"I'm not hurt," Cathy insisted. "I'm just…god, Anne, I'm so stupid. I should have seen…"

Feeling a flash of guilt, Anne shook her head. "No, Cathy, _I _should have seen. You were having doubts about Ed and I didn't pay attention. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault."

"Can you walk?" Anne asked her. "We need to head out to the ship."

"I don't know, I feel kind of weird." Cathy's face was paper pale, and she was shivering. The last thing they needed was for her to pass out before they could get her to a doctor.

Anne looked entreatingly at Scott, and he nodded.

"Hold on to me," he told Cathy gently.

She rested a hand on his shoulder and he picked her up.

"Want to go and glare at anyone standing too close to my ship?" he said to Anne.

His calm and light tone made her smile, easing some of the tension she still held, making her finally feel that everything was going to be okay. Belatedly, she realised that he was probably trained to do just that, and she found herself grateful.

"You think glaring will make them move?" she said sceptically as they started down the stairs. "Don't you have a claxon or something?"

"I've seen the power of your glares."

She shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said brightly, "like that one."

Cathy let out a small giggle, and Anne was glad that their banter was putting her at ease.

Scott needn't have worried, as the police were still outside, and were ushering people to a safe distance. "Thanks," he said to the nearest officer. "Make sure you stay back too. These jets are pretty powerful."

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Scott somehow managed to climb the ladder up to the passenger seats while still holding Cathy, which was impressive, and it wasn't long before they were airborne. He waited with Anne at the hospital while Cathy got checked over, even though his uniform attracted a lot of attention.

"This is why I should keep a spare set of clothes on board, I guess," he muttered, waving to a gawking child who was walking past with their parents.

Anne smiled. Their hands were next to each other on the bench, not quite touching seeing as they were in public. It was practically torture to maintain the distance. She could have done with a comforting hug.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I know you don't normally step on the police department's toes, but I didn't know what else to do."

"I told you, it's fine. As long as we don't make a habit of it, the police won't care. I'm glad you called me."

She met his gaze. "Me too. It gave me a chance to see you, if nothing else."

Cathy returned to them when she'd seen a doctor and spoken to the police, having been treated for shock and given the comm details of a good therapist. She seemed calmer than she had, and she could walk on her own now that her limbs had stopped shaking. She made it very clear that she was determined to start moving forward right away. Anne wasn't sure whether the therapist would agree, but for the moment she'd do as her sister requested. Despite Cathy's calm demeanour, there was a shadow behind her eyes that Anne knew she'd have to deal with sooner rather than later. All she could do was make sure that Cathy had the support network she needed.

"Where's home?" Scott asked her with a kind smile.

"Not far, but I don't want to go there. Except to pack." She looked to Anne. "Can I stay with you? I don't even want to be in this city."

Anne nodded at once. "Of course. We'll get what you need and get a flight back to L.A.."

"It's okay, I can take you," Scott offered.

She sent him a look of gratitude, but argued, "You're not a taxi service. We can manage."

"Anne," he said firmly, "I can take you. It's fine."

"What about your fuel situation?"

"I'll call Virgil to come and meet me. I can refuel in L.A. and head home from there."

She nodded her assent, an idea sparking. She let Scott walk a little ahead as they exited the hospital and turned to Cathy. "How would you feel about a little company for dinner? You can be honest, I won't mind either way."

"No, I…I'd rather be around other people," Cathy said. "Why, what are you thinking?"

Anne quickened her pace to catch back up, Cathy doing the same. Scott was already talking to Virgil.

"Hey, uh, Virgil," she interrupted, leaning over Scott's arm so the holo would pick her up, "would you two like to stay for dinner? I'm not cooking, it'll just be pizza, but it would be better than you just flying in and flying straight back."

"Sounds good to me," Virgil replied with a smile. "Thanks."

A tone of dismay filtered through. "Uh, you get pizza? That is so unfair!"

Anne smothered a laugh. "Gordon, you can come too if you're up to it."

"Yes! Anne you're my favourite person!"

"I know that's not true, but thanks."

She dropped back to let Scott sign off, and looked at Cathy. "Just three of the guys, is that okay?"

"That's fine," Cathy assured her with a nod. "I told you, I'd rather be with people. I don't want to over-think right now. Besides, it'll be cool to meet them."

Anne nodded back to her. She knew her sister didn't want to talk about what had happened just yet, and she was happy to provide a distraction until she did.

"Damn," Scott said, lowering his arm. "I should have asked them to bring me some clothes."

"I'd lend you something, but…" Anne trailed off, indicating his height.

"You're all heart," he said dryly.

She laughed. "So, uh, I guess there was no time to do this earlier, but…Scott, this is my sister, Cathy. Cathy, this is Scott Tracy."

Scott offered a hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Cathy shook it, looking surprised. "Really? Well, likewise. I've seen you on the internet. Is my sister good at her job?"

"Cath…" Anne grumbled.

Scott pretended to consider the question. "Can't complain."

Cathy managed a laugh, Anne glared, and Scott simply smirked benevolently at her.

"Come on," he said, "let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter: family bonding.


	17. Touching Base

**A/N: **Gordon's first line of dialogue has an irony now that it just didn't have when I first wrote it... Also this chapter references a lot of events from season three.

To Guest: Thank you so much :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Touching Base.**

By the time they'd taken Cathy to get her things and flown to L.A., Thunderbird 2 had managed to acquire landing space at the airport. Scott put Thunderbird 1 down beside her, and they set about refuelling. Anne and Cathy disembarked to wait, and Gordon took the lift down to meet them. He was looking a lot better than the last time Anne had seen him. His neck brace was off, but his arm and leg casts meant that he was still confined to the hoverchair. At least he was no longer in a sling, which meant that he could mostly drive the chair himself.

"You have no idea how stir crazy I was going on that island," he said emphatically when greetings and introductions had been exchanged.

"Oh yes," Anne said with false sympathy, "it's just awful being stuck on a paradise island in a huge, beautiful house."

"Glad you understand," Gordon said, bypassing her sarcasm and shooting her a grin.

"I heard about your accident on the news," Cathy spoke up, sounding glad to discuss someone else's problems. "I'm glad you're on the mend."

"Thanks. I just want to get back to normal. I want to get back out there and do something meaningful, you know?"

"Give it time," Scott said, approaching them and clasping his brother's shoulder. "You're doing really well."

Gordon didn't look convinced.

"Refuelling's done," Virgil said, popping up from Scott's comm. "I'll get our ride and join you."

The airport staff helpfully disconnected the refuelling line, and Thunderbird 2 powered up, rising on struts so that its module door could open. Anne wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she knew she was surprised when a perfectly ordinary – if smart – street car rolled down the ramp with Virgil behind the wheel.

"It's a car," she said dumbly.

"Yup," Scott said, turning to her with a look of amusement. "What were you thinking, we'd travel around L.A. by pod?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe?"

"All the vehicles you've seen," Gordon put in, "and you thought we didn't have a car?"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds stupid, but…"

Virgil pulled up beside them and got out to be introduced to Cathy. He and Scott helped Gordon out of the hoverchair and into the front seat, then Virgil closed up the ship remotely. Scott, Anne and Cathy squeezed into the back seat, and Anne gave Virgil the route to the best pizza place and her address.

It was a challenge fitting five people comfortably in her apartment's tiny living room, but they managed it. Anne propped Gordon's leg up on the coffee table, his brothers sitting either side of him on the couch. Cathy took the armchair, and Anne perched on the arm of the sofa next to Scott, feeling the need to be near him, even if they couldn't be as close as they wanted with Cathy there.

The chatter was constant, even as they got through all their pizza boxes. Cathy didn't join in much, but she seemed to enjoy listening to it all. Anne kept shooting her concerned glances, but she seemed fine, looking grateful for the diversion. She was interested in all the boys' stories, and they had an inexhaustible supply.

Gordon received a notification as he was setting his empty pizza box on the floor, and he tugged his tablet out of his pocket. "Oh hey, Anne, your little grocery store pick up is on the internet."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

Gordon tapped a button and the tablet projected what he was looking at into the empty space above the coffee table. Anne saw wobbly footage of herself in the parking lot, hand shielding her eyes as she looked upward. Thunderbird 1 came into frame as the person filming thought to aim up, and they watched Scott's chair emerge.

"You look a lot higher up from this angle," Anne commented, watching herself take a deep breath before beginning her run-up. She jumped, and Scott hauled her up before they both disappeared inside the ship.

"Nice leap," Gordon remarked.

She smiled, looking at Scott. "Nice catch."

He shrugged, but returned her smile. "I always catch you, don't I?"

Her smile softened. "You do."

"What do you mean by that?" Cathy asked.

Anne turned to her, shrugging awkwardly. "Well…you remember I was rescued from the top of the Nevada Observatory?"

"Yes."

"I may not have been…_completely_ truthful about how close a call it was."

Cathy frowned at her in alarm. "How close _was _it?"

"Uh…"

"We can show you," Gordon put in helpfully.

"Can you?" Anne asked, surprise momentarily sidetracking her.

"Yeah, all our ships have on board cameras. Scott's got all the data from Thunderbird 1 right there."

Scott shot his brother a look, but said nothing. Instead he glanced at Anne, and she read the question in his face.

"Oh, show her," she said with a dismissive hand wave. "She'll only be imagining it worse than it is."

Scott had removed his sash and gloves to be more comfortable, and he wiped his hands on a napkin before tapping a few buttons on his comm. His projection took the place of Gordon's, and she saw dozens of snippets of footage as he searched for the right one.

"There it is."

There was no sound, so Scott, Virgil and Anne filled in with a running commentary.

"That's me helping that panicking woman into her seat," Anne said, seeing her tiny figure through the slice in the observatory's dome. Thunderbird 1's camera picked up the whole room, plus the tower beneath it, and the warp and sway of it was startlingly clear. "Wow, I had no idea it was swaying quite that much."

"You got left behind?" Cathy said, her voice a little higher pitched than usual.

"There weren't enough seats, I wasn't about to just hang off the damn thing," Anne said defensively.

"No, we definitely don't recommend that," Virgil agreed.

The footage blurred confusingly for a moment.

"That's where my cable came loose," Scott recalled. "Sent the ship sideways for a sec."

"And one of mine broke," said Virgil. He glanced at Cathy and explained. "At this point, the seats were lopsided, so I had to get them down to the ground."

When the image stabilised, it was to see the tower buckling alarmingly. The hatch opened, and Scott came into view, his hand reaching out to Anne's motionless figure.

"That was the point when I realised who I'd been working for," she said to Cathy, trying to make light of it.

Cathy didn't take her eyes off the footage, and actually gasped when Anne leapt off the tower. Anne watched as Scott jumped towards her, catching her around the waist. They both spun and plummeted out of sight into the dust cloud.

"Oh my god, Anne!" Cathy exclaimed.

The camera shook slightly as Scott's cable shot into frame and attached itself to the hull. Eventually, they came back into view, rappelling up to the ship.

"It looks a lot more dramatic than it felt," Anne admitted.

"It's cool," Gordon commented. "I haven't seen that before."

"Well I'm glad I didn't know about that," Cathy declared. "You would have given me a heart attack!"

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you or Mom," Anne said peaceably. "Hand me your boxes, folks, I'll clear some of this debris."

"I'll help you," Scott volunteered at once.

As they gathered up the remains of the pizza and headed out of the room, Virgil spoke up.

"So, Cathy, I hear you're quite the musical talent."

"Something like that. I'm an opera singer."

Anne lifted a surprised brow at the borderline-modest response.

"Cool," Gordon cut in. "You should duet with Virgil sometime. He plays the piano and doesn't completely suck at it."

"Thanks, Gordo."

Anne dropped the boxes on her kitchen sideboard, and indicated for Scott to do the same.

"Are we finally alone?" she asked.

He glanced at the closed door. "Looks like it."

She crossed the floor and stepped into his arms, feeling him rest his cheek against the top of her head. "Thanks for everything you did today."

"You don't have to thank me. I just hope she'll be okay."

"I'll make sure she is. How are things with you?"

Scott moved them backwards so he could lean against the sideboard, and Anne loosened her hold enough to look up at him.

"Well, I had an…interesting day yesterday," he said. "I was going to call you about it, but movie night happened."

"It's okay. Tell me now. Sounds like your brothers are keeping my sister talking."

He smiled faintly. "I took on a rescue at the Shackleton Power Plant with Marion Van Arkel. She's the nuclear expert at the GDF, but we have a short history of running into each other in radioactive places."

"I think I heard Alan mention her once," Anne said, recalling a time at the island when the youngest Tracy had entertained her with stories while Scott had been out on a mission.

"We don't always get along, although she's a good ally to have. But long story short, we got trapped in the plant, and it was partly my fault. Fuse was there, and he managed to trap himself too. I was able to save him, so I did."

"You saved a member of Chaos Crew?" Anne repeated incredulously.

"Yes," he confirmed.

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "Don't ever change, Scott. If you stop being such an unwaveringly good person, you'll break my faith in humanity."

He let out a surprised-sounding chuckle. "I'll try. But…do you think I did the right thing?"

She looked at him, a little bewildered that he would ask. He didn't usually second-guess decisions that had already been made, and by the look on his face, he already knew what his own answer was.

"I do," she said after a moment's thought. "I don't know that I would have been able to do it, but…yes, you have to abide by what you believe in, even if they were responsible for Gordon's accident."

He nodded, sending her a tiny, thoughtful smile.

"Why?" she pressed him.

"Saving Fuse made it impossible for us to get out the same way," he explained. "Marion didn't agree with the choice I'd made. I met her before I met you, and once I thought…I thought maybe she could have been something if the circumstances had been different. But yesterday just proved that even if they had been, we still had fundamentally different viewpoints, and I don't know that I could forgive her for hers. She changed her mind in the end, but even still. It was…disappointing to hear what she said."

Anne took in the information with mild surprise. "Did she feel the same way about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've only met her twice, it was barely even a thought. Just a…possibility. Maybe. One that I dismissed a long time ago."

"Well, thanks for being honest about it."

He studied her face, perhaps searching for jealousy. He wouldn't find any. She was confident in his feelings for her to not worry about his past.

"I have nothing to hide," he told her.

"I know," she said, running her hand along his arm in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Smiling a touch impishly, she asked, "So when you first met her, did she yell at you too?"

"No, actually, she attacked me with a giant mech suit."

Anne considered that thoughtfully. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a type?"

"Beautiful, determined, and intelligent?" he said without hesitation.

"Very smooth," she praised with dry sarcasm. "So how did you get out of the plant?"

"That's the interesting part," he told her. "Fuse helped us. And he left the uranium he stole behind."

Anne looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you think he can be pulled away from Chaos Crew?"

"I don't know," Scott admitted. "It could just be that he didn't want to feel indebted to me and now we're back where we started. I guess we'll have to see how he acts from now on."

"But even if he wanted to square the debt, he didn't have to leave the uranium," Anne pointed out.

"That's true. Honestly, I don't know what to make of it, but it's comforting to think there may be a crack in the Hood's defences, even a small one."

"Yeah…"

A peaceful silence fell, broken only by the whirring of the refrigerator.

"Should we get back?" Anne asked reluctantly. "We've been gone for ages."

"No," Scott said, pulling her closer. "I haven't kissed you yet."

She smiled at him. "Well, you should probably fix that."

He bent his head and did just that. Anne stepped up on her toes to make it easier for him, and his arms tightened around her waist, keeping her in place. When they broke apart, she hummed in appreciation.

"I've had daydreams about kissing you in your uniform," she commented.

"Have you, now?" he said with an amused smirk.

"Mm-hmm," Anne confirmed. "It leaves nothing to the imagination, you know."

He slanted an eyebrow. "That so? Well you'd better hope that's not entirely true."

She laughed.

"So did reality live up to your expectations?" Scott asked her.

She slid her arms up to loop around his neck, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. "It always does."

With a heavy sigh, she stepped away from him, knowing she had to get back to her house guests. He sent her a look of shared disgruntlement, and she felt bizarrely reassured to see evidence that he hated their partings as much as she did.

Cathy and Virgil were still enthusiastically talking music when they returned to the lounge, and Gordon had resorted to looking at his tablet. All three of them glanced up when Anne and Scott entered the room.

"Sorry," Anne said lightly, "we got caught up talking about Chaos Crew."

Cathy looked mildly sceptical, but Virgil and Gordon's faces showed so much disbelief it was almost comical. And ironic, since she wasn't entirely lying.

Once Anne and Scott re-joined the group, they spent another hour or so chatting before Scott declared that they needed to leave. Thank yous and goodbyes were exchanged, and finally Scott and Virgil were helping their limping brother out the door.

"It was nice to meet you," Cathy said.

"You too," Virgil replied warmly. "It was nice to talk to someone who's not an uncultured swine."

"I know that was directed at me," Gordon said loftily. "I'm ignoring it."

"Be safe, all of you," Anne said, although she couldn't help looking at Scott.

He nodded to her, offering a small, private smile. "I'll be in touch," he promised her vaguely.

She returned the nod. Final goodbyes were given, then they were off down the corridor, and Anne was shutting her door. She sighed, then turned to see Cathy staring at her with folded arms and a shrewd expression. It was something of her old spark, and Anne was relieved to see it, even if it did usually spell trouble.

"What?" she said.

"You're in love with him," Cathy stated.

Anne looked at her with surprise. Not even Maud or Viresh had realised that. "Uh…"

"Does he know?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Are you going to tell him?"

She shook her head. "He has enough to deal with right now." That was true too, although she felt sure that given enough time, there may be an appropriate moment to say it.

Cathy let out a sigh. "Oh, Annie. Please don't get your heart broken. After all the shit Ed put me through, that would just…suck."

Anne impulsively reached for her hand. "Cath, don't worry about me. Please. I promise I'm fine. And definitely don't worry about Ed. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know," Cathy said, nodding. "I'm just mad at myself that I let him hurt me in the first place."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Soon, though."

"Okay," Anne said, squeezing her hand before letting it go. "Want to find a bad movie to watch?"

Cathy smiled at her. "Sure."

* * *

Having her sister as a roommate wasn't as bad as Anne had feared, but it did make talking to Scott difficult. To avoid suspicion, he would send a quick message first to see if she was free to talk, and they would snatch hushed conversations while Anne hid in the bathroom or her room. He told her about rescues he'd been on, and occasionally updated her on whatever progress Brains was making with recreating the ship that had sped Jeff away. Scott had clearly been thinking about it a lot, and had come to some sort of realisation that he hadn't shared with her, as his determination to have the thing built had only grown over the weeks. His impatience was clear to see, and it meant that a lot of what free time he had was spent observing Brains. Anne didn't begrudge him that, but she did miss him. The hotel in Australia felt like a lifetime ago.

Cathy finally opened up about what had happened between Ed and herself, revealing that he had spent months manipulating her, making her believe that he was the only one who really cared about her. She was convinced that only the fact that she'd refused to move in with him had stopped her from fully falling for his tricks. Having the space of her own, even if she hadn't stayed there every night, had given her a break away from his influence, where she could regain some perspective. She'd finally been on the verge of leaving him when he'd snapped, trapping her in the house so he could try and convince her to stay. It was fortunate that she'd managed to call Anne when she did.

The opera house wasn't pleased with her, (although her understudy was), but Cathy was too determined to avoid D.C. to really care, and she started auditioning for productions in L.A.. Anne hoped that that meant she'd look for her own place soon. They were getting along better than they ever had, but she missed her space. And not least because there was nowhere for Scott and herself to go when he did manage to visit. They had to resort to hiding in the back of Thunderbird 1 just to have a private conversation.

She heard from Gordon occasionally as he kept her updated on his recovery, and she was happy for him when he was finally cleared by the physiotherapist and could go back to work. She was happier still when she received a message several hours later, entirely in capitals: 'SHE KISSED ME!'

Anne grinned, making a mental note to call him when she finished work. She needed the full story of what he'd done to make Lady Penelope stop being quite so unflappable.

She and Cathy watched with the rest of the world as International Rescue made their first scheduled public appearance at an air show, and ended up having to mount a rescue in front of all the cameras. It was obvious to her that Scott hated every minute of it, although he put on a convincing pleasant expression. Kayo was markedly absent, but the others seemed to enjoy the experience. It gave Anne something to tease him about when she spoke to him.

Several days after that, Scott seemed unusually tense when he called, and revealed that Brains was working with the Mechanic on the super-speed engines needed for Jeff's rescue. A truce had been called, and an agreement made, but Scott still couldn't bring himself to trust the former enemy. Anne didn't blame him. She still remembered the amount of trouble the Mechanic had caused, even if it hadn't entirely been his fault.

To her dismay, that wasn't even the worst thing Scott had to tell her. Springing the Mechanic from his high-security prison hadn't been easy thanks to the intervention of Chaos Crew. The only way they could have known about it was from a spy in the GDF, which meant that there was a strong possibility that the Hood knew what they were trying to achieve.

Anne's heart sank, and she couldn't imagine what Scott must be feeling. It was precisely what they had been trying to avoid. Now the Hood knew what their plans were, he would be thinking up ways to disrupt them.

"I'm so sorry," she said, the heartfelt words not feeling nearly adequate enough.

Scott sighed heavily, looking exhausted, and her heart ached in sympathy. "I just hope the Mechanic comes through," he said. "They need to get those engines built. We have to launch before the Hood can stop us."

"I know. I doubt it very much, but if there's anything I can do, please let me know. I feel totally useless in times like these."

He managed a feeble smile. "You do plenty. Just…keep telling me it'll be okay. Maybe I'll believe it."

She met his holographic gaze. "It'll be okay."

She only hoped that she could believe it too.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was the beginning of the AU elements, although it's only a small thing. I decided to remove Kayo from the public appearance at the air show, because it didn't make sense to me that she'd be there, since she's Covert Ops and all that.


	18. A Decision

**A/N: **All the summing up in the last part of the previous chapter brings us up almost to the end of season three. From now on we are pretty much AU for the finale.

To Guest: Thank you :)

So a weird thing happened. I haven't heard from the vast majority of my reviewers since posting the last chapter. Nobody is obligated to review, by any means, (although they do make writing and sharing stuff worthwhile!), but I'm just hoping that everyone is okay, and this is maybe just a glitch that prevented people from seeing the update perhaps? Either that or the chapter sucked. That's a possibility too.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – A Decision. **

Scott knew his impatience with the speed of the T-drive engines' development was grating on both Brains and the Mechanic, but he couldn't stop himself from expressing it. The Mechanic, although honouring his agreement with Brains and fitting as well into life on Tracy Island as he could, was still a largely humourless, snarky individual, and didn't bother hiding his apparent dislike of Scott and his pestering. That was expected. That Brains was starting to show disgruntlement too told Scott that he should probably try to dial it down a notch.

It was difficult. The longer the project went on, the more time he had to think about what they were trying to achieve. He'd reached a decision that he hadn't realised he'd been making, and he knew he was putting off sharing it with his family. Mostly he did so because he knew exactly how they were going to react. Focusing on the engines was easier.

For all that they'd started off as enemies, Brains and the Mechanic worked surprisingly well together. There had been professional admiration before, but now there were the tentative foundations of trust and friendship. Brains had earned that by removing the threat of the Hood taking over the Mechanic's mind once and for all. Without that, the Mechanic seemed much calmer, much more able to focus, although his personality remained the same, despite Grandma's attempts to take him under her wing, a move that seemed to bewilder him.

Scott knew they were actually working in record time for a project of such a scale, but he still found himself impatient. At least he only had to wait weeks, rather than months or years. Finally, one ordinary evening, Brains and the Mechanic commanded everyone's attention after dinner, and they took up positions in the centre of the seating area.

"Preliminary testing has been a success," Brains announced, smiling as he gestured to a diagram of the T-drive engine design. "We can now begin to build the ship itself. I estimate it will be done in j-just over a week."

Scott wasn't sure how long ship building projects usually took, but Brains could whip up most things in a week. They were lucky to have him, and he made a mental note to thank him when everything was over. And to apologise for his hassling.

"You have your designs already?" John asked, his holographic form having been summoned for the meeting.

"I do." Brains waved a hand at the diagram, pulling up a new one. "This is the Zero-XL."

Virgil, Alan and Gordon made faint noises of impressed approval, and Kayo studied it thoughtfully. Grandma frowned, sending Scott an alarmingly perceptive look, making him think she knew exactly what he was planning to say.

"Have you…combined all our ships?" Virgil asked, leaning forward to peer at the diagram.

"We have," Brains answered him, sounding pleased that he'd noticed. "We d-don't know what you'll be dealing with on the other side. Better to be prepared."

"Is that my station on there?" John asked him, sounding a little protective.

"Yes. There's room for all your ships, and all of you."

"Excellent!" said Alan. "I'm gonna be the first Tracy to fly all the Thunderbirds at once!"

Scott cleared his throat before the discussion got out of hand. "You're not going."

A chorus of protests and startled remarks pelted back at him, and he stood up, holding up a hand for silence. He was a little surprised when he got it.

"Brains, this design is incredible, it really is," he began, sending the engineer a smile, and remembering to bob a respectful nod to the silent Mechanic on the other side of the table. "But I'm going to need something simpler." Bracing himself, he looked to his brothers. "I'm taking this one. Alone."

The immediate cacophony of noise that arose at his words was entirely expected, but he inwardly winced anyway. He let them shout it out for a beat, then held up his hands again. The silence was more grudging the second time, but it eventually settled.

"One at a time. I've got my reasons and I'm happy to share them, but I'm not going to shout over you," he said firmly, pulling on all his Field Commander authority. "Virgil."

"Why?"

Scott almost smiled. He should have expected a calm, rational question from the peacemaker of the group. Virgil was obviously unsettled by the thought, and his shoulders were tense in annoyance, but he wasn't yelling. That was a good start.

"Because it makes the most logical sense," Scott answered him. "I'll explain why I think that, but I'll let you have your say first."

"I'll wait," Virgil declared.

Scott nodded. "Okay. John."

"I think I know what you're going to say," John said, only his furrowed brow indicating his mood. "I'll wait too."

"Okay. Gordon."

"Are you out of your mind? How can you even think of going it alone? We have a right to go rescue Dad too!" Gordon burst out, while Alan fidgeted in silent agreement next to him.

Scott nodded in acknowledgement. "I know you do. I know it isn't fair, but you're just going to have to get over it. Alan."

"I'm the best deep space pilot we have," his youngest brother spoke up. "You said it yourself. You need us!"

"You're right, you'd probably fly this thing better than I could. But I'll do just fine. You're needed here. Kayo, do you have anything?"

Kayo shook her head, arms folded. "I actually agree with you. I'm needed here."

He nodded to her. "Grandma, Brains, anything to add?"

Grandma shook her head too, although her expression was a strange mixture of troubled and proud. Brains looked as if he'd mentally redesigned the ship already. He had a point to raise, however.

"You'll need a co-pilot," he said. "Someone who understands the engines."

"I'm not risking you, Brains. International Rescue needs you," Scott said.

He looked set to argue. In fact, several of them did.

"Okay, let me explain my thinking," Scott spoke up before things dissolved into a shouting match. "With all due respect," he began with a significant look to the Mechanic, "these are still experimental engines. I trust the both of you in how thorough you've been while building them, but the truth is they just haven't been tested. This trip is risky."

"All rescues are risky," Gordon put in.

"That's true," Scott acceded, "but this is new territory. I'm not prepared to risk all of us. If something went wrong – and I'm not saying it will, but we need to accept the possibility – then Earth loses International Rescue in one fell swoop. We swore to protect and help people. We can't abandon them because we decide that rescuing our dad is more important than them. That's not who we are."

With relief, he saw the message sink in, particularly for Alan and Gordon.

"I'm not prepared to risk us all," he said again, "and I'm not prepared to leave the world undefended from the Hood and Chaos Crew. They're still out there. They'll be coming for this ship. I need you all to be on hand to stop them. And to be there for the people of this planet if they need us while I'm gone."

"The GDF will do that," Alan tried to argue.

"We'll need them too," Scott agreed. "But we have to be there in case the Hood causes trouble for anyone else." In a softer tone, he added, "I know you all want to look for Dad. But we have a duty. The last thing he'd want is for us to put that aside in order to rescue him. I need you all to stay here and do your jobs. Please."

Virgil sighed heavily. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it."

"Why do you get to decide what's best?" Alan said, his young face taut in anger, the fear evident right behind it. "Because you're the eldest?"

"Yes, that's exactly why," Scott answered back, sternly but not without sensitivity. "You know we run this thing together, and I always ask for your input. I've never pulled rank, but I will now if I need to. Don't make me."

Gordon had grown quiet and thoughtful, and he lifted his chin to meet Scott's gaze. "You made a decision before based on what you thought was best," he said. "You were wrong, and I told you so. I hate it, but…I don't think you're wrong this time."

Scott offered him a flicker of a smile. "Thank you."

Virgil got to his feet to stand beside him, and Scott tried to tell him in a glance how much he appreciated the show of solidarity. Virgil sent him a slight nod in response, then looked past him at Brains.

"How fast can you redesign the ship, Brains?" he asked.

"N-not long," the engineer answered humbly, "but my p-point still stands. You'll need someone who understands the engine system."

"Then I'll go," came a quiet, unemotional reply.

All eyes turned to the Mechanic, even John's holographic ones. Scott bit back his instinctive protest. Part of him still didn't trust the Mechanic, but he knew he should. The man had proved himself, after all. And he'd rather leave Brains on Earth in case something happened. International Rescue couldn't function without him.

"You?" Alan said in surprise.

"It's my engine design," the Mechanic pointed out. "I deserve to see them in action. It's only because of the Hood's intervention that I wasn't on the Zero-X."

He met Scott's gaze, and Scott nodded to him. "Okay. Brains, what sort of timeframe are we looking at?"

"Since the design will be much simpler, I would say just under a week."

"Okay. Get started as soon as you can."

The two engineers headed off to do just that, MAX trailing in their wake. The Tracys and Kayo exchanged glances, Scott seeking acceptance in each of their faces.

"Permission to share your plan with the GDF?" Kayo asked.

Scott sensed her overly-formal tone was her way of showing that she was behind him, and he sent her a nod. "Granted. But only with Captain Rigby and Colonel Casey. They still haven't tracked down the spy."

She shot back a quick smile. "Got it." Hopping to her feet, she too left the lounge.

Scott looked at his brothers, taking in John's expression of pensive approval, Gordon's reluctant-but-committed agreement, and Alan's look of unhappy disgruntlement. Virgil, now that he had decided to stand with Scott, was completely at ease. Grandma was suspiciously quiet.

"I'm going to go and work on boosting Thunderbird 5's sensors," John announced. "I want to keep you on my radar as long as possible."

Scott smiled at him. "Sounds good."

John's hologram winked out. Gordon took that as his cue to go too, and something in his face made Scott and Virgil hesitate. He may be on board with the plan, but he was just as unhappy about it as Alan underneath his surprisingly-mature response.

"I'll go talk to him," Virgil said quietly, drifting after him.

Ignoring Grandma for the moment, knowing she would wait until she was ready to talk to him, Scott took Gordon's vacated seat next to Alan.

"You okay?" he asked gently, nudging his youngest sibling's shoulder with his.

With the movement, he slipped out of Field Commander mode and back into Big Brother, and Alan sensed it at once.

"Of course I'm not okay!" he exclaimed. "I thought we'd be rescuing Dad together. I thought with faster-than-light engines, it would be easy. I…I guess I hadn't thought about the risks. I'm not okay with you going into a different solar system on your own!"

"I won't be on my own," Scott reminded him. "I'll have the Mechanic with me."

"You don't trust the Mechanic," Alan stated flatly.

"No," Scott said truthfully, "but Brains does, and I trust _him_."

"Aren't you scared?" Alan asked in a small voice.

Again, Scott answered him truthfully. "Yeah, I am. But you know what makes it bearable? Knowing that I'll have you guys waiting back here as back-up. And besides, I've learned a lot from watching you fly. I think I can handle a deep space mission just fine thanks to you."

Alan sent him a sceptical glance that looked eerily like one of his own, showing that he saw through the attempt at reassurance. It added a layer of maturity to his face that Scott didn't think he'd seen there before. Confusingly, at the same time, he looked hopeful and young, a teenager longing to be reassured.

"You remember what I said if you come across space debris?" Alan said.

"Yeah," Scott replied. "Just watch and do."

"Exactly." He managed a tiny smile. "Don't bust up a brand new ship."

"I'll try."

Alan twitched, as if he'd been about to hug him but had decided he was too old for such displays of affection. "I'm gonna go play Cavern Quest before bed," he said, standing.

"Haven't you beaten that game already?" Scott asked him in amusement.

"Gotta get all the trophies," Alan told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right."

Alan departed, and Scott watched him go before settling his gaze on his sharp-eyed grandmother.

"You've been very quiet," he pointed out.

"Just observing," she said. "You spoke like a true leader today, Scott. Makes me proud to see it."

He smiled half-heartedly at her praise. "Thanks, Grandma. I'm making the right decision. You can see that, right?"

She nodded, but it was a grave nod. She'd clearly been thinking it through whilst he spoke to the others. "I do," she said. "I know you'd do whatever it takes to protect your brothers, but I also know that you made this decision as a Commander. You weighed up the probabilities, and came to the best conclusion."

"Dad's still Commander," he said automatically.

"Regardless of what your title is, that's what you were doing," she said firmly. "It was a brave decision, and I know you're afraid."

"I'd be stupid not to be. But I won't let it stop me."

"I know you won't. I also know that if your dad didn't believe that you could pull this off, he'd never have sent that distress call."

Scott nodded. He'd come to that conclusion too. "Dad would never put us in danger unless he believed we could get out."

She smiled, agreeing. "_I _believe that you'll bring my son home. Now…when are you going to tell Anne?"

He sighed. He'd been avoiding thinking about that other inevitable parting. Every instinct told him to fly to her side, to share with her the fears that he'd kept hidden from his family, but he forced himself to be still. "When we're ready to launch," he decided. "I don't want her to worry any longer than she has to."

"That's inevitable," Grandma declared sagely.

"I know, but she'll understand." He knew that to be true, however much she would hate the idea of such a dangerous mission.

Virgil returned, dropping onto the sofa with a quick sigh.

"Is he okay?" Scott asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just worried. We all are."

"I know."

Grandma got to her feet, coming forward to touch each of them affectionately on the side of the head. She said nothing, but her smile spoke volumes. Then she retreated to the kitchen, and they could hear the sounds of her preparing cocoa.

"Virg, I need you to promise me something," Scott spoke up.

Virgil shot him a perceptive look. "Nothing's going to go wrong," he said, continuing on before Scott could protest. "But if it does, I'll watch over the others, I'll lead this organisation, I'll do whatever I can to save as many people as possible. You have my word."

Scott could easily translate his tone of voice. He wasn't exactly flippant, but he said the words as if he didn't expect to need them, and he was saying them only to give peace of mind to his older brother.

"Thanks," Scott said, finding himself unable to say more. "And…"

"I'll check in on Anne," Virgil finished for him.

"Thanks," he said again.

They sat in silence for a long moment, listening to the familiar sounds of Grandma bustling around.

"It's gonna be fine, though," Virgil added. "You're the most capable person I know."

"I hope you're right. I've lost count of how many rescues I've been a part of. It must be hundreds. But…I've never felt pressure like this."

Virgil inhaled slowly while he considered his response. When he spoke again, it was with an air of wisdom. "I don't think that's going to go away. Best if you find a way to work around it."

"I'll try."

Grandma reappeared, carrying two steaming mugs. She shoved one in each of their hands, ordering them firmly, "Drink that, talk about something else, then get to bed. I don't want to hear any more mission talk until tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Scott repressed his smile, nodding meekly. In sync with Virgil, he said quietly, "Yes, Grandma."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter, Anne's reaction to this news. Spoiler: she's not going to like it.


	19. Bombshell

**A/N: **This conversation was interesting to write because Scott feels free to share his fears with Anne, whereas he felt the need to put up a slightly braver front for his brothers in order to get them on board with his plan. So although he's sharing the same information, it has a completely different feel to it.

To Guest: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it :)

To Kim: Hope this answers your questions!

I've been rewatching episodes the past few days to remind myself whether the 'spy in the GDF' plot point ever gets resolved (still in the process of doing so). My fiancé has now conceded that the show is quirky and that he likes Kayo. He also memorably described Thunderbird 2 as 'a fat green hamster carrying a toolbox'. Such a way with words that man has.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Bombshell. **

Anne was pleasantly surprised when Scott turned up unexpectedly on her doorstep one Sunday morning, although the expression on his face indicated that it wasn't a social visit.

"Hi," she greeted him neutrally, mindful of the stares of her neighbour, who was tending to the houseplants she kept outside her front door.

"Hi," he said. "Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She stepped back to let him enter, and Cathy awkwardly pushed her way past them both.

"Uh…I'm gonna go see if Betty needs a hand," Cathy said with unusual tact. Clearly she had picked up on Scott's sombre mood too. "Hi Scott, nice to see you."

"Hi Cathy."

Letting the door slide shut on the hallway, Anne led the way to the lounge, and they sat sideways on the couch, facing each other.

"What is it?" she asked without preamble, sensing that he was too preoccupied for niceties.

"So, uh…Brains and the Mechanic have built the ship and run successful tests," he told her, proving her assumption correct. "They're running the final checks on it as we speak. We can launch tonight."

Anne nodded, her brow furrowed. "And do you think the Hood will try to stop you?"

"I don't want to say for sure. We've taken every precaution, but…who knows." He shrugged one shoulder. "I don't see how he could know that we're ready to launch. I think we're in the clear, but we need to move fast. And…that's why I'm here. I'll be flying the ship. Solo, but for the Mechanic."

Anne nodded again, pressing her lips tightly together. As time had passed, she'd suspected she'd have to hear the news someday, but she still didn't feel entirely prepared for it.

"Anne, I need to be completely honest with you," he said earnestly, taking her hand. "This is a long shot in so many ways. We don't know if I'm going to be able to reach him. We don't know what I'm going to find if I do. And…we don't know that I'll be able to get back. The chances are good. Brains is a genius, and he's run every safety check he can, but…this technology is still so new and untested. If something goes wrong, if I get stranded there…I won't be able to get home. That's why I'm doing this alone. I can't risk any of the others. And besides, they'll be needed here."

Anne nodded a third time, her vision blurring as she blinked back tears. She'd known – the moment he'd told her that the ship was being built – that he'd be part of the mission. That he'd go it alone was expected too. He'd do anything to protect the others, whether it was from a dangerous journey or the uncertainty of what he'd find on the other side of it.

"I'm sorry to put you through this," Scott said, sounding pained. "But…I have to try. Please tell me you understand."

"No. I mean, yes, I understand. No, don't feel sorry," she said articulately. "I…If you don't do this, you'll regret it forever, I know that. I'm sorry about the tears, I'm just scared. But I know you have to go. It's okay."

"I wish there was another solution, but…"

Anne managed a wobbly smile, dashing her tears away on her sleeve. "There isn't one. It's okay, I know you have to do this."

His expression was torn, and she knew he would be feeling guilty for putting her through the kind of pain he'd tried to protect her from. She scooted closer and drew him into a hug, trying not to cry on his shirt.

"Worrying about you is going to suck," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder, "but I don't regret any of it. So don't feel bad, please. Just…do whatever you can to come home safe."

"I will," he promised her. "Like I said, the chances are good. It's just…the possibility…I couldn't leave without telling you how things stand."

"I appreciate that. I know it doesn't seem like it based on how I'm reacting, but I really do. I'd rather know a difficult truth than imagine something way worse."

"I know."

He pulled back, and she loosened her hold on him. With warm palms, he cupped her cheeks, wiping away tears with his thumbs. She smiled faintly at the gesture.

"I'll be honest," he said, managing a faint smile of his own, "I was kind of expecting you to yell at me."

Anne let out a surprised bark of laughter. "I don't blame you. I thought about it. But honestly…I wouldn't expect you to take any other course of action, and I can't yell at you for that. I made you a promise that I understood and accepted your duty, and I do. I won't go against that promise now, even if…even if the thought of you flying so far away…" She couldn't finish the sentence, but she knew he got it. She'd said the most important part anyway.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone," he told her, reaching down and taking her hands. "These engines are fast, but it'll still take some time to get there. Then I need to find him, and make sure I have enough fuel to get back."

"Okay," she said, because she couldn't think of anything else.

"If all goes well it'll be days not weeks, but…I just don't know."

Anne squeezed his hands. "I'm sure John will let me know the moment his scanners pick you up."

He nodded. "He'd better. At least I can report to him first. He can prepare everyone if…" He trailed off, seemingly unable to speak of the possibility of not finding Jeff alive. "God, Anne, what if he's…"

"Then at least you'll know the truth," she assured him gently.

Scott met her gaze, his fear and pain clear to see. "He's been out there all alone for eight years. Even if he's survived, how do I know I'd be bringing the same man home?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Eight years in isolation was bound to have taken its toll. And unless he'd found a way to make the Zero-X's rations stretch unbelievably far, she couldn't see how Jeff could have survived so long. But that was the point of the mission. It was a search for the truth that would hopefully be a rescue too.

"I wish I knew the right thing to say, but I don't," she admitted.

"It's okay," Scott assured her. "I don't have the answers either. I guess that's why I'm doing this. I'll be honest, it scares me to death, but if there's even the slightest chance of bringing him back alive, I have to take it."

"I know. And…if anyone can pull this off, you can."

His lips twitched in a faint smile. "Thanks for believing in me."

"I always will," she told him without hesitation.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a fierce, lingering kiss that she returned with her whole heart. His arms tightened around her, pulling her onto his lap, and she clung to his neck, trying to eliminate any unwanted space between them. She felt the desperation in his kisses and tried to counter them with reassurance, which was difficult when her lashes were still damp from troubled tears. All too soon, they broke apart, and Scott sighed, stirring the loose strands of her hair.

"I have to go."

Every inch of her cried out in protest, but she nodded and stood. He did too, sending her a look of regret.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had more time, but I need to get back and prepare. I shouldn't have come here really, but…I had to do this in person."

Anne reached for his hand and held it. "I'm grateful you did. I…this would have been a harder conversation over the comm."

He nodded in agreement, and they walked the short distance to the front door still hand in hand.

"Call the island if you need anything," he instructed.

"I will."

They halted in the hallway and faced each other. Anne stepped forward for a final embrace, holding him tightly.

"Fly safe," she ordered him, "and good luck."

She wanted to order him to come back, but didn't want to add to the pressure he was already putting on himself. 'Fly safe' would have to do. It said a lot, if not quite enough.

"Thank you," he said, the simple words heavy with meaning.

Stepping back, Anne closed her eyes briefly and exhaled, composing herself so she could open the front door. When she opened them again, Scott was studying her with a conflicted expression.

"Anne…if – _when_ – I get back, there's something I want to talk to you about…something I need to tell you…" he trailed off, eyes fixed on hers for a long few seconds. Then he shook his head and sent her a quick smile. "It's fine," he mumbled dismissively.

He hit the panel for the door, stepping outside when it slid open. Anne arranged her features into the best neutral look she could muster. She couldn't quite make herself say goodbye, and it seemed he couldn't either. Their silent parting must have looked weird to Betty and Cathy, who were chatting just down the hall, but Anne couldn't bring herself to care. She swallowed a lump in her throat as Scott shot her a last glance and turned to walk away.

He made it three steps before stopping, and she heard him swear softly. Then he was turning, striding back to her with a look of renewed determination. He cupped her face in his hands, and she stared at him with startled eyes.

"I love you," he said emphatically, "and I _will_ make it back to you."

Her heart leapt, and she smiled at him, covering one of his hands with her own. "I love you too," she told him with warm sincerity, "and I'll hold you to that."

He returned her smile, stepping close for one last kiss that felt far too short. Then he was backing away, walking down the corridor to face the toughest mission he'd ever take on. Anne watched him until he disappeared around a corner, feeling simultaneously lifted by his final words and anxious about all the rest. She sighed, suddenly noticing that Cathy and Betty had fallen silent. She retreated back inside without looking at them. Cathy would come and demand an explanation as soon as she was able, and Anne had a lot of thoughts to organise before then.

* * *

It was late in the evening when she received a call from Virgil. The second-eldest Tracy greeted her with a tired smile, telling her his news without leaving her hanging.

"He's away safely."

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. One worry down, many more to go. Cathy looked up from her tablet, sending her a small, encouraging smile.

"How was the launch?" Anne asked.

"Could've gone better," Virgil admitted. "The Hood and Chaos Crew showed up. Kayo caught the Hood trying to sneak aboard the Zero-X2."

Anne briefly considered the implications of that. Had the Hood succeeded, had he taken Scott and the Mechanic by surprise, it would be all too easy for him to leave them stranded in the Oort Cloud with no way home. The close call sent a ripple of cold fear through her.

"Please tell me she stopped him," she said.

"She did," Virgil confirmed, and her unnecessary alarm eased. "Chaos Crew created a diversion, but she figured out what they were doing and kept close to the launch pad. The rest of us kept Chaos Crew occupied while Scott launched. They got away, so no doubt they'll be back to try again when he returns."

The confidence in his voice was soothing to hear. _When _Scott returned, not _if_. That the Hood would try again did not surprise her, although it was concerning, and Virgil assured her that Kayo and her GDF friend were keeping a close eye on him.

"Thanks for telling me," she said, offering him a wan smile.

"No problem. We'll keep in touch, I promise."

She nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

"You'd better," Cathy mumbled, and Anne hid her smile at her sister's protective tone. She hadn't heard it enough in her lifetime.

"What was that?" Virgil asked.

"Just Cathy showing her claws," Anne reported.

Virgil managed a small quirk of his lips. "I see. Tell her she has nothing to worry about."

"She can hear you."

"Cathy, you have nothing to worry about," Virgil repeated without missing a beat.

Cathy smiled, scooting over so that the holo picked her up. "Glad to hear it. You'll want to stay on my good side when we're in-laws."

Anne shot her a pained look, which she ignored.

Virgil's smile widened. "Ah, so that secret's out, is it?"

"Yes, and I'm going to try not to be insulted that you knew before I did."

"It wasn't by choice, I promise you," Virgil said, and Anne could tell by the look on his face that he was remembering the awkward looks exchanged over breakfast at the hotel in Australia.

Cathy looked alarmingly intrigued. "Oh really? I think I need to hear more."

"Not tonight," Anne said firmly. "Call him yourself if you want to gossip."

"I might," Cathy replied with a falsely innocent smile.

Virgil chuckled. "I look forward to it. For now though, try and get some rest," he advised Anne.

She almost laughed at the irony. "I'll try. You should too. You look tired."

Virgil nodded in agreement. "Yup, sounds about right. I'll try too. Have a good night, both of you."

"You too," Anne and Cathy said together.

* * *

After the display in the corridor, Anne had had to come clean to her sister about the truth of her relationship with Scott. Since Cathy would be living with her while she weathered the storm of anxiety during his absence, Anne told her everything, feeling a small weight off her shoulders to know that someone would understand exactly how she was feeling. She would have to show her game face to the rest of the world.

Despite her teasing with Virgil, Cathy was more empathetic about it than Anne could have expected, and she promised to keep the secret, even from their mother. That was a big ask, as their mom had only recently learned that both her daughters were now in L.A., and she had been on Cathy's case about Ed. Cathy hadn't told her the truth about why she and Ed had broken up. Their mom was going through her usual cycle of hinting that they should get back together, which she'd done for pretty much every ex that Anne and Cathy had ever had. Soon she would give up and try setting her up with someone new, as she still occasionally did for Anne. Knowing that her youngest daughter actually did have someone – a handsome, successful, heroic someone – would take the heat off Cathy, and Anne was grateful for her sister's silence.

Despite the unexpected ally she found in Cathy, the time was hard to bear. Anne felt the pang of Scott's absence every minute of every day, which was ridiculous, considering the amount of time they spent apart anyway. Somehow, the knowledge that he was so far away had a psychological effect on her reactions. She got on with her life as best she could, but people noticed, and Viresh commented that she was looking stressed. All Viresh knew of the truth was that Scott was tied up with a project, and she was not authorised to enlighten him. Tim tried to get her to take some time off, but she adamantly refused. The last thing she wanted was free time in which to fret more.

"Well, what about the SEA conference on Friday?" he asked her.

"What about it?" she replied. The Space Exploration Association conference happened annually, and was a chance for any space travel-related organisations to get together and chat. Tim usually attended it himself, although she'd gone once. It had been fairly interesting.

"It's being held in London this year," Tim went on. "Why don't you go instead of me and take a few days' vacation while you're there? I'm not sure I'm up to travelling that far."

Anne narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, convinced that he was playing her. "Tim, I don't need a vacation. But I'll go to the conference if you don't want to. I like London."

"I'll switch the hotel details to your name," he said triumphantly.

Anne sighed good-naturedly and got on with what she was doing. She knew he meant well.

She heard from the Tracys most days, grateful that they thought to check in. They never had any news for her, but it was nice to touch base with the island. Virgil even visited Tracy Enterprises, to authorise things that Scott couldn't, much to Viresh's delight.

The world at large didn't seem to notice that Scott was missing. True, it had been less than a week, but there were no news reports pondering his absence, even though footage from a few rescues clearly showed Alan piloting Thunderbird 1. The fan forums were another story. Since Gordon had pointed them out to her, Anne visited them regularly, keeping on top of the gossip and rumours. It had only taken a few days for someone to write a speculation post, and the theories had only gained momentum since then. Under a generic username, she commented often to downplay everything, trying to get people behind her 'theory' that he was on an extended training exercise. Not many fans were buying it. With every rescue that passed without a sighting of him, the crazier theories gained plausibility.

Two days before she was due to leave for London, she sat at her desk, idling scrolling through the comments as she took a quick break from actual work. It was quiet, as Tim wasn't in and Mary Kate was at lunch. There was nothing new to check on, and certainly nothing concerning. She purposely didn't venture into the photo gallery. That seemed a little too desperate somehow.

A silent light on her desk flashed up red, and she frowned, feeling a ripple of unease. That was the warning signal from main reception.

_Please tell me you hit it accidentally, V_, she thought to herself, quickly pulling up the security cameras. As she stared at the image, her mouth fell open in shock, and she activated her comm.

"International Rescue, this is Anne, I have an emergency." She spoke quickly and quietly, unsure how much time she had.

"What is it, Anne?" John asked her.

"It's the Hood," she told him in a rush. "He's here."

John's calm façade barely cracked, although she'd obviously surprised him. His eyes widened imperceptivity. "Okay. We're on our way. Whatever he wants, just let him have it. It's not worth your life."

Anne nodded curtly, hearing footsteps outside the office door. "Gotta go," she said, cutting the call. It didn't take too much playacting to jump when the infamous criminal stepped through her door.

She'd seen him in news reports, but never in person. He wasn't a tall man, but he had a certain intimidating presence about him. Only his sharp eyes linked him to Kayo, although his were a much more sickly shade of green, deep set into a pale, gaunt face. Behind him, two figures in distinctive purple armour loitered. One lithe and athletic, the other hulking and muscled. Havoc and Fuse. Chaos Crew. Anne remembered that Fuse was a demolitions expert the same moment she realised what he was holding, and her eyes widened.

"Sorry for the intrusion," the Hood said with false politeness. "We won't be staying long."

"What do you want?" she made herself say. The words trembled only slightly. "There's nothing valuable to you here."

"That depends on your definition of valuable," he said, hands clasped casually behind his back as he strode further into the office. "For instance, it recently occurred to me that this company is quite valuable to International Rescue."

"We're not part of…" she began.

"Oh, I know you're not. But your profits are, aren't they?"

Anne figured it was a rhetorical question, and kept her silence.

"In fact," he went on conversationally, "I believe that a lot of them go towards funding the Thunderbirds. So you see, it would be quite valuable to me if that source of income were to…disappear." He snapped his fingers, and Fuse began a circuit of her office, planting explosive charges.

Anne watched him with concerned eyes. She was no expert, but she wasn't naïve. "But…with this amount of explosives, you could bring down half the block! It's the middle of a work day!"

"That's not my concern, but since I'm a fair man, your staff have as long as it takes Fuse to finish to get out."

Anne didn't hesitate in activating the fire alarm, and she reached for the emergency comm.

"If anyone calls the GDF, I'll detonate while you're still inside," he warned her, gesturing with the detonator.

Her stomach did a quick somersault, and she nodded. She activated the comm and heard her own voice echo through the building. "This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill. Exit the building _immediately _and get a safe distance away. The matter is in hand. Repeat, the matter is in hand."

At least she wasn't lying.

Fuse finished up in the office and headed out to reception to add charges there, seemingly unbothered by the stream of panicking people running past him.

Anne paused, pondering what to do. The Hood was right. If he took out Tracy Enterprises, it would have a knock-on effect to International Rescue. The company would get back on its feet eventually, but who knew how long that would take? She knew the Tracys received funding from some of Jeff's other ventures, but the bulk of it came from Tracy Enterprises. They couldn't afford for it to go down.

Havoc was staring at her, almost daring her to try something. She had a pretty, elfin face, but wore such a spiteful expression that she seemed immediately dislikeable. The Hood said nothing more, and the three of them stood in a weirdly awkward silence while they waited for Fuse to finish up. The noise from outside the office had died down, and Anne tentatively hoped that everyone else was out.

A plan started to form in her mind. It was a gamble, but it was the only course of action she could think of. Unfortunately, the thought made her twitchy, and the Hood watched her with narrowed eyes while she fought to remain still. When Fuse returned to gather more charges for the rest of the first floor, Anne shot into action. She dived for the button under her desk, slamming her palm on it. Emergency security doors started to close, shutting off main reception from the rest of the building. They were designed as a fire safety measure, but perhaps they'd suit her purposes too.

Her nervousness had alerted the Hood to her actions, however, and he was already running when she made her move. When the door slammed down across the entrance of the office, he and Havoc were on the outside, leaving herself and Fuse trapped inside.

"No!" she yelled, furious.

Her intention had been to trap them all together. The Hood wouldn't detonate if he was stuck inside the building. Fuse let out an angry growl, knocking her aside. Anne hit the ground, momentarily dazed. He pressed the button, which did nothing, then sent his powerful fist into the entire panel.

Anne looked at him in horror. "No! What did you do? You idiot!"

He ignored her, running to look through the emergency door's tiny transparent panel. "They're gone," he reported in disbelief.

Anne pushed herself up and ran to her desk, looking aghast at the mess of sparking wires. "What have you done? Now we're stuck in here!"

"We were already stuck in here!" he snarled back.

"No, we weren't!"

"The button didn't work!"

"Biometrics, jackass!" she yelled, losing her already-frayed temper. "I could have used it!"

He paused, looking sheepish. "Well I didn't know that."

Anne pressed her hands flat against her desktop, hanging her head. Panic started to feather the edges of her vision, and she pushed it back. "Will he detonate knowing you're still in here?" she asked.

Fuse hesitated. His expression was grim.

"Can you deactivate these charges?" she said urgently.

"The ones in here, yeah. But those out there…" He gestured to reception with a thumb.

"Do it," she barked at him.

He did so, moving quickly around the room and taking the charges off the walls. Anne dropped to her knees and crawled under her desk. If they were lucky, the explosion wouldn't bring down the building, but it would still do significant damage.

"What are you doing?" he said with a frown, dropping the last, safe charge back into the container he'd brought along. Anne fervently hoped that the explosion from reception wouldn't set off the idle ones. If it did, they'd have no hope.

"I'm going to make an attempt at surviving if it's all the same to you."

"Oh. Right."

Despite his protective armour, he joined her under the desk. She glanced at him. Beneath the bluster and his tough appearance, his face was youthful and troubled.

"Anne?" came John's voice, and she lifted her arm. "Kayo and Alan are on the Hood's tail, they'll get that detonator back. Virgil will be with you in minutes, he just needs to find a place to land."

"Not to be melodramatic," she said, "but we may not have minutes."

"Understood," John said succinctly before vanishing.

Fuse looked at her with hope. She guessed he didn't want to die either.

"If the Hood is the kind of person to blow you up to suit his own plans, why are you working for him?" she asked him. She needed to take her mind off her potential impending doom. The boys were coming. They wouldn't let her die. She had to believe that. It would be ironic if Scott survived a dangerous deep space mission only to find that she'd been killed in her own home town. Anne recognised the hysterical thought for what it was and shoved it aside, focusing on Fuse's words.

"It's for Havoc mostly. She likes working for him. She's the only family I've got."

"And she left you," Anne said bluntly. "Family doesn't do that. Family sticks together no matter what."

A new sound made her violently jump, and she poked her head out from around the desk to see a laser cutting around the door. Impeccable timing that almost made her feel part of the Tracy clan. Logically, she knew they would save her regardless of who she was, but she couldn't help but feel they were protecting one of their own. She knew they had her back, and not just because they were International Rescue. Even if it was mostly for Scott's benefit, it made her feel safer.

Anne got to her feet, Fuse behind her, and tried to wait patiently. The door fell into the room, revealing Gordon armed with a laser cutter and Scott's trusty jetpack.

"Am I glad to see you," she exclaimed.

"You think Scott would ever forgive me if I let anything happen to his girl?" Gordon said lightly. "Come on, let's go. You too, big fella."

They were just crossing reception when all of the charges started emitting a high-pitched beeping noise.

"Uh oh," Fuse said. "Run!"

As they did so, Gordon yelled at him, "Will that armour protect you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Without answering him, Gordon grabbed Anne around the waist and kicked off the ground. He aimed the jetpack low, so they flew more forwards than upwards. They left Fuse behind, covering half the street in a few seconds. The shockwave from the explosion knocked Gordon off course, and they tumbled to the ground, grateful that he hadn't been flying any higher than a few feet.

"Shit, sorry," he said with a groan.

"That's fine," Anne replied when she had enough breath. "I'd rather be bruised out here than fried in there."

"Fair point." He sat up and assessed his limbs, then helped her to her feet.

They headed back towards the building. Main reception was completely blown out, and a lot of the first two floors were on fire. The structural integrity didn't seem to have been compromised, and none of the neighbouring buildings had been hit. All things considered, it wasn't too bad.

Thunderbird 1 moved in above their heads, fitting between the buildings where Virgil couldn't. A nozzle jutted out from beneath it and started spraying foam on the fire.

"Fuse?" Gordon called.

"Here."

The purple-armoured man appeared from under a piece of debris, getting awkwardly to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Gordon asked him.

Fuse looked at him, as if confused by the question. "Uh…no." He shuffled his weight, sheepish and clearly uncomfortable. "Um…thanks." After a moment of indecision, he spoke again. "Look, I…I've decided…I don't want anyone getting hurt. Causing chaos is fun, but…there are some things I don't wanna do."

Anne sent him a look that she hoped was sympathetic. Gordon, however, looked sceptical.

"Really? Cos you nearly tipped me off a mountain once. And left me for dead at the bottom of the ocean."

"I knew there was a slope beneath you on the mountain," Fuse said defensively. "And…the other thing wasn't my choice."

"Then why work for him?" Anne asked. "You know the Hood only cares about himself. Hasn't he proved today that you're expendable?"

"I don't care about the Hood," Fuse said with a sneer. "I care about my sister, and I need to know why she left me. I'm gonna go and find out before you lot call the GDF."

There was a moment of silence while he stared them down.

"I don't know why you're looking at me for permission," Gordon said with a shrug. "Do I look like I could stop you? I'm the same size as one of your legs."

Fuse snorted at that and turned to go. He'd only taken two steps before he hesitated, looking back at them. "You should know…the Hood has Havoc working on a way of intercepting your calls. If you're gonna talk about anything important, you should probably encrypt it. Twice." Then he stalked off.

Anne exchanged a glance with Gordon. "That was…interesting."

"Yeah." He glanced up, frowned, then tapped a button on his sash. "Alan, pull up, you're spraying foam on the sidewalk."

Thunderbird 1 adjusted, aiming back at the building.

"Sorry," Anne heard him say. "It's kinda hard to see."

Thudding footsteps preceded the arrival of Virgil and the Tracy Enterprises workforce. Viresh was right at the front, although Anne wasn't sure if that was to check on her welfare or to be next to Virgil. In the blink of an eye she was surrounded by people, and she took a second to adjust.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine!" she tried to say, her voice getting lost. She glanced at Virgil and Gordon. "Little help?"

Virgil cleared his throat. "Okay, people, quieten down!" His authoritative tone wasn't quite at Scott's level, but it was certainly effective.

Anne nodded at him, and stepped carefully up onto a crumpled trash can that had been sent flying by the blast. Virgil and Gordon hovered near her, and she rested a hand on Virgil's tall shoulder for balance.

"Okay, listen up!" she yelled over the heads of her co-workers. "Is anyone injured or in need of assistance?" A ripple of negatives came back to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "If you have anything useful to tell the GDF, stick around. Otherwise, you should probably just go home. When I hear from the fire department that the building is safe, we'll work something out. Until then, nobody goes near it. Okay?"

"What about wages?" someone yelled.

Anne paused, unsure, and Virgil answered for her. "Everyone will still get paid."

Satisfied, the crowed began to disperse, some loitering to watch Alan put Thunderbird 1 down in the middle of the road. The youngest Tracy headed straight over to talk to the fire department, who were just pulling up.

"How are you doing?" Virgil asked, helping her down off her makeshift stool.

"I'm okay, honestly. A little shaken, but okay."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Anne," Viresh said, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Don't apologise," Anne told him seriously. "If you hadn't hit your warning button, I wouldn't have had time to call International Rescue."

Kayo approached with two GDF officers, once of whom Virgil greeted warmly as Colonel Casey. Anne was glad for the heads-up. She'd heard a lot about Colonel Casey.

"He got away," Kayo reported. "I'm sorry, Anne. I managed to get the detonator but he got it back before I could deactivate it."

Anne shook her head, awkward with all the unnecessary apologies. "It's fine. Thanks for delaying him long enough for Gordon to get us out."

"Us?" Colonel Casey said.

Anne nodded to her. "Fuse was trapped with me."

"I see." Colonel Casey looked from Anne to Gordon to Virgil. "I think we all have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N: **Tfw the chapter title becomes a lot more literal in the second half...


	20. Toss a Coin to Your Fountain

**A/N: **First of all, I apologise for this title but I couldn't resist.

To Guest: Thanks :) Glad you're enjoying it!

To Kim: Thank you :) It's always good when people whose favourite Tracy isn't Scott like how I write the others! I'm glad to know that I'm doing everyone justice as best I can. As for whether Virgil was flirting with Cathy...I decided to leave that open to interpretation! Although I will say that they'd be the most awesome singing/piano-playing duo that Tracy Island has ever seen... The show set Fuse up really well to have a change of heart and then didn't do much with it, which I found quite disappointing. This story has 23 chapters in total, so we have a little way to go. I have an idea that keeps nagging at me, but whether there's enough story there for a sequel, I really don't know. Might see if people would be interested first!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Toss a Coin to Your Fountain. **

After a long-winded debrief session with Colonel Casey, Anne and the Tracys had parted ways, and she'd gone home to wash the smoke smell out of her hair. Since the explosion had been on the news, she also had to convince Cathy, Maud and her mom that she was okay, with varying levels of success.

After an assessment, Tracy Enterprises was declared structurally sound, although most of its bottom two floors needed to be renovated. Anne and Tim hired a company to come in and start immediately, and they created a temporary entrance through a fire exit on the third floor so that the employees could go back to work. The GDF posted security for them in case the Hood tried again, but there was no sign of him in the two days before Anne left for London. No doubt he would be aware that they'd be on high alert.

The conference had its interesting moments, but mostly she just felt lonely in an unfamiliar city. Although she guiltily reflected that it was nice to get away from Cathy's constant singing. Her sister's voice was amazing, just…constant. And Anne appreciated a nice calm silence once in a while. When the conference was over, she still had three days to kill, thanks to Tim's well-meant intervention. She did the usual touristy things, visiting old buildings and art exhibitions, trying British candy and buying crappy souvenirs for her friends. All the while, she wished she could have shared the experience of exploring with someone else.

She walked a slow circuit around the QE2 Memorial Fountain in Hyde Park, a monument to England's longest serving queen, and looked up at the graceful arcs of water.

"You should throw a coin," someone said beside her.

Anne glanced across at the speaker, seeing a young man with a friendly smile sitting on the base of the fountain. He held a small dog in his arms and was untangling its leash with one hand. Anne stepped forward to help, picking at a knot with her nails.

"What do you mean, throw a coin?" she asked.

"Thanks," he said, as she started winning. "It's tradition. You make a wish, then throw a coin in the fountain. If you're lucky, your wish will come true."

"I think it'll take a lot more than a coin to make my wish come true," Anne said sombrely.

"Couldn't hurt, though, right?"

She offered him a small smile. "I guess not. There you go." She loosened the knot enough to untangle the leash, and he set the dog down on the ground.

"There you go, Keith," he said brightly. "The nice lady undid the mess you made!"

Anne's smile widened at the thought of the small bundle of fluff owning such a mundane name as Keith. She dug into her purse for a coin, eventually finding an American penny. Beside her, the man was searching his pockets for the same. Coin in hand, he closed his eyes briefly, then flipped it into the water. It made a satisfying little splash and sank out of sight.

"See? Nothing to it."

Sceptical, Anne held her penny, but didn't close her eyes. He seemed nice enough, but she didn't know he wasn't a pickpocket. Silently, she made her wish then flicked her thumb to send it into the fountain.

"What's the turnaround on wishes?" she asked lightly.

"It varies…?" he said uncertainly.

Anne's comm beeped, and she raised it. Seeing the caller, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Holy shit."

"Did it work?" the man asked excitedly, but she'd already put him out of her mind.

John's hologram materialised, and he looked more animated than she'd ever seen him, a mixture of excited, worried and cautious. "Anne, the ship is back," he reported.

"And?" she asked, mouth dry.

"We received a distress signal in Morse code," he told her, speaking rapidly to catch her up. "They ran out of fuel and their power seems to be down, so Alan and I took Thunderbird 3 out to find the ship and tow it back. It seems to be intact, but you should know…we can't reach whoever's inside. Comms are down and the Morse code has stopped."

She accepted the news with a grim nod. "Okay. Now what?"

"We still towing it back, but we just cleared the upper atmosphere, so...basically now it's more falling than towing. We're still attached to the ship, but it's heavy. Virgil should be joining us when we get low enough to help slow it down. I estimate that it will eventually hit the ocean somewhere off the coast of North Devon, England."

Her heart gave a lurch. "I'm in London! I can get there…damn it, I don't know how long."

John lifted a surprised brow, then smiled. "I think I might be able to help. Hold on."

His image disappeared, only to be replaced by Lady Penelope. "Anne, where are you?" she said without wasting any time.

"Hyde Park," Anne told her hurriedly. "The QE2 fountain."

"Splendid, we'll be right there."

It was only after she signed off that she realised her one-man, one-dog audience was still there. She expected questions about International Rescue, but all he said was, "Did it work?"

She sent him a cautious smile. "Maybe. If this goes well, the fountain can have all my change."

He looked surprised but pleased. "That would be the fastest wish turnaround I've ever seen."

"I can't count my chickens yet," Anne said, trying not think about the fact that the man she loved was probably falling to Earth as she spoke.

She didn't know if they had a contingency plan for a no fuel, no power scenario. As far as she'd been aware, the ship was just supposed to land.

_It doesn't matter if they had a plan or not,_ she reminded herself. _They're International Rescue. Improvising in these kinds of situations is what they do best._

The sound of engines heralded the arrival of Lady Penelope, and Anne gawked as the remarkable pink car swept down from the sky to land smoothly on the grass. She'd been told it could fly, but actually seeing it was something else. Penelope opened the door.

"Need a lift?"

Anne shot her companion a quick thank you before running over, sliding into the back seat and slamming the door firmly behind her.

"I'm very glad to see you," she said emphatically, clicking her seat belt into place as the car began to rise again.

"I'm happy to have you along for the ride," Penelope said pleasantly. "We should be there in no time. Right, Parker?"

"Right you are, M'lady," her driver said.

"Have you heard anything more?" Anne asked. "John told me that he and Alan had the ship, but it was too heavy, so Virgil was going to help."

"That's right," Penelope confirmed. "It's a back-up plan. When they realised the Zero-X2 was out of fuel, John and Alan were going to simply collect its passengers and bring them on board Thunderbird 3 before towing it back."

"But?" Anne prompted.

"But the ship was also out of power, meaning its airlock wouldn't open."

"Couldn't they cut through?"

"No," Penelope said with a shake of her head. "According to Brains, the ship needs to keep its structural integrity to survive re-entering the atmosphere. Any small breach and the T-drive engines are vulnerable. We can't risk them exploding."

Anne nodded, taking the information in, feeling another flare of apprehension. "No, I can see why that would be a problem," she said faintly.

The unflustered London agent had more to add, however. "The Hood has been monitoring the island's activities closely, and he's put some sort of plan into action. Kayo and Captain Rigby are doing their best to stop it."

"That's not good," Anne muttered, chewing on her thumbnail.

Penelope's pug, Sherbet, crossed the back seat to appeal to her for fuss, and Anne smiled a little, scratching the top of his head.

"We'll see," Penelope said calmly. "Kayo is the best at disrupting her uncle's plans. It's one of her favourite pastimes."

Anne managed another smile at that, trying to avoid looking out the window. It was disconcerting to be in a car but also to be thousands of feet up. The time seemed to both drag and flash past, until Parker broke the silence.

"Coming up on them now, M'lady."

"Excellent, Parker. Keep the comm channel open."

Immediately, the chatter of familiar voices filled the car.

"…no," Brains was saying. "You're still going t-too fast. The ship will b-break apart on impact with the ocean."

"Need a hand, boys?" Penelope spoke up.

"Good to see you, FAB1," came Virgil's voice.

"Likewise. Parker, let's see if we can help slow this ship down."

"Yes, M'lady."

Anne had no choice but to look outside now, and she gasped at the sight of the unfamiliar ship dragging Thunderbirds 2 and 3 down. With some nifty manoeuvring, Parker got alongside them, firing a cable and boosting the car's thrusters.

"Is this your first rescue?" Penelope asked her kindly.

"Yes, and hopefully last," Anne said. She was already more stressed than she'd ever been at work.

"Talk to me, Brains," said Virgil.

"It's w-working. You just need a little m-more."

"We don't _have _any more ships, Brains!" Gordon yelled.

"What about Thunderbird 1?" Alan spoke up. "Can we get it here in time if we launch it remotely?"

John's voice was tense. "Not even close."

"Brains, can they survive hitting the water at this speed?" Virgil asked.

"P-possibly," the scientist said. "It will be close."

"Close might have to do, I'm already pushing my engines to their limit."

Anne listened to the exchange, her heart in her mouth. To be at this stage in the mission and to have something go wrong now…she didn't even want to imagine it.

"Twenty seconds to impact," Brains announced.

"Uh…guys?" said Alan, sounding nervous. "We have another problem."

Anne looked up as a shadow passed over FAB1's glass roof: another ship, one she'd seen before on a news report.

"Is that…?" she said.

"Chaos Crew," Penelope finished, her tone grim.

"Virg, what's the plan for this scenario?" Alan asked.

Before Virgil could answer, however, Kayo's voice entered the fray. "It's okay, I'm on board the Chaos Cruiser. We're here to help."

Anne felt a wave of relief crash over her, and she watched as the ship shot a cable and joined in the effort.

"We?" John queried.

"Fuse defected," Kayo reported. "We've got Havoc, and Rigby's gone after the Hood."

"Ten seconds to impact," said Brains.

"Is it enough?" Anne asked anxiously, keeping her voice low.

Penelope met her gaze, looking determined but still enviably calm.

"Five seconds," Brains reported. "Release your cables n-now."

Parker complied, and the car broke away. Anne stared out of the window as the ship hit the water with an almighty splash and quickly began to sink.

"Gordon, we need to launch in a hurry," said Virgil.

"FAB," Gordon said obligingly. "Systems check complete. Docking clamp released, we are...ah fuck it, just drop me."

Anne let out a quick burst of laughter, but Penelope was scandalised.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy! Bertie isn't accustomed to such language."

Thunderbird 4 dropped from the bottom of 2 and disappeared under the surface.

"Sorry, Penny, it's been that kind of a day," Gordon said. "I have visual on the ship. It's sinking faster than I was expecting. The airbags haven't deployed, I'm going to have to do it manually. Can you help keep it steady?"

"We're on our way," Penelope told him. "Parker, if you could."

"Right away, M'lady."

Before Anne had chance to blink, the car shot into a nosedive and cut through the surface of the water.

"Whoa," she breathed, suddenly seeing a completely different world out of the windows.

"First time in a sub?" Gordon asked her, still managing to sound fairly jovial despite the urgency of what they were doing.

"Yep. Don't come across them much in a 9-5 job."

FAB1 quickly caught up to Thunderbird 4, firing another cable to try and slow the ship's descent.

"That should be enough," Gordon said. "Try and steady it while I take a swim. It's going to lurch upwards when I fire the airbags."

"No problem, Mr. Gordon, sir," Parker assured him.

Anne watched as Gordon's figure emerged from underneath his ship and swam towards the Zero-X2.

"Deploying the first set of bags."

Two large balloons sprang from the hull, inflating and pulling the ship upwards. Parker moved FAB1 backwards to try and counter it, trying to keep it as steady as possible for Gordon. Anne braced herself as the car lurched, and Sherbet yapped at the inconvenience. Gordon's small figure got jolted around, but he maintained his grip on the ship.

"Uh, Parker?" Anne said, peering out of her window, her heart racing. "Your cable's starting to slip."

"Hurry, Gordon!" Penelope said urgently.

Gordon said nothing, clearly concentrating. Before long, he'd inflated the second set too, and Parker disconnected the misbehaving cable. The ship began to rise, and they rose with it. When they broke the surface, the other ships were still in the air, waiting for them.

"We'll tow them to the shore," Penelope said. "You lot had better go and find somewhere to land. I'm not sure the beach is a viable option."

"FAB." It was such a chorus of voices, Anne wasn't sure exactly who had answered.

Thunderbird 4 bobbed up next to them, and Gordon sent them a jaunty wave through his cockpit windows. Anne could see the beach in the distance, a long strip of golden sand with a stretch of grass-covered dunes behind. The ships were making their way up the nearby cliff to where a large hotel perched, and Anne hoped there was enough room in the parking lot to fit all three of them.

"Parker, you tow, I'll push," Gordon said, already moving towards the back of the ship.

"Right you are, sir."

It turned out to be easier to tow the ship through the water than it had been to slow it in the air, and soon they were making steady progress towards the beach. FAB1 made a smooth transition from water to land, and Thunderbird 4 beached itself neatly next to the ship. Gordon hopped out of the back and set about cutting an opening in the ship's hull with his laser cutter. Anne, Penelope and Parker all tumbled out of the car and waited.

Anne's heart was beating so fast she felt on the verge of hyperventilation, and she clasped her hands together anxiously.

"Step back!" Gordon hollered when he'd made the final cut. He waited a second, then gave the door he'd made a solid kick. It fell into the interior of the ship with a clang, and Gordon ducked inside. He didn't go far, as Anne could still see the blue of his uniform, but he stopped dead. "Dad?" he said in a very small voice.

Slowly, he re-emerged from the ship, aiding a figure that Anne had only seen in photographs. Jeff Tracy was greyer and more gaunt than he'd appeared then, and he sported an untidy beard and long hair that he'd clearly hacked short himself. His uniform had once looked much like Scott's only it was faded, patched, and looked far too big for his skinny frame. But he was there, he was smiling warmly at his second-youngest son, and he was _alive_.

"Oh, Jeff!" Penelope exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Penny," he replied, in a voice that sounded as brittle as a dry leaf. "You're a sight for sore eyes. Parker," he added, nodding to the faithful driver.

"Mr. Tracy, sir," Parker said reverently.

Gordon, who was beaming from ear to ear, tutted at him. "You never talk to _me _like that."

Jeff's eyes landed on Anne, and she saw the same intelligent spark in them that each of his sons shared. Not only was Jeff Tracy alive, he'd returned with his sanity intact. She didn't doubt he had an amazing story to tell.

"Oh, this is Anne Ashton from Tracy Enterprises," Penelope introduced distractedly.

Jeff looked rather bemused, understandably, but extended a hand. "Good to meet you."

Considering what had just happened, and where he'd been for the last eight years, the whole thing felt incredibly bizarre.

Still, she shook his hand. "Mr. Tracy…" she began, trying desperately to keep her focus on him, (he was her boss after all), but repeatedly failing, because a second figure was emerging from the ship, drawing her gaze. A painfully familiar, wonderful figure. "…it's an honour…to….uh, to…finally meet you."

She gave up all pretence of looking at Jeff, her face breaking out into a smile of pure relief and joy. Scott met her gaze and strode forward, catching her up in a hug so tight, she almost couldn't breathe. His utility sash was uncomfortable against her chest, but she didn't care, clutching him back just as tight.

"You're okay," she said into his shoulder. "Thank god you're okay."

"I am," he said, cradling the back of her head. "I'm fine. I'm just fine, honey."

Anne closed her eyes for a moment, offering up a silent thank you to the universe. Or perhaps it was the fountain she had to thank.

Scott moved his head just far back enough to kiss her deeply, and she slid her hand to the back of his neck. Fortunately, they were both still mindful that they had company, and they broke apart fairly quickly.

"Well," said Jeff with a touch of melancholy amusement, "seems I've got a lot to catch up on." Glancing to the side, he spotted Gordon and Penelope's linked hands. "A hell of a lot."

"Dad!"

"Scott!"

Turning, Anne saw Virgil, John, Alan and Kayo approaching across the sand at their fastest sprints. Alan barely stopped in time, almost ploughing right into his father as he hugged him. Jeff's face registered a wide spectrum of emotions as he looked at his youngest son, the one who must have changed the most during his absence.

"Alan," he said, voice cracking. "My god, look at you! Look at all of you!"

Anne dropped back to stand with Penelope and Parker as the family fell into a huge group hug, Gordon darting forward to join them. Anne felt surprisingly choked up as she watched them, and she exchanged a smile with Penelope, who was wiping away a tear. Parker was dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. Kayo stood on the outskirts of the group, smiling wider than Anne had ever seen.

"Kayo, get in here," Virgil said, lifting his arm so she could squeeze in between himself and John.

"Are you getting this, Grandma Tracy?" Penelope said quietly, holding up her compact.

"I am, dear," came the familiar voice of the Tracy matriarch, "and it's the best thing I've seen in…maybe forever."

"They'll bring him home soon, I promise."

"I never doubted it," Mrs. Tracy said, a smile in her voice.

The Mechanic, who had stepped out of the ship behind Scott, stood nearby with his arms folded. His stoic expression was hard to read, but Anne thought he looked a little pleased by the events.

All too soon, the Tracys moved apart, their more practical sides taking over. Anne simply stood back and watched as they shifted from a family to International Rescue before her eyes.

"Kayo, what's the situation with Chaos Crew and the Hood?" Virgil asked.

"Havoc's locked up tight in the Chaos Cruiser's cargo hold," she reported. "Fuse is standing guard, although the GDF arrived while I was leaving the ship, so they'll have them both by now. Fuse knows he switched sides too late, although it should give him a shorter sentence. Rigby went after the Hood. We should be able to hand him over to the GDF soon."

"Let's hope they can keep him this time," Scott commented.

"Oh, he'll find it a lot harder to escape them without this," Kayo said, pulling a small, round object from a pouch on her belt.

"Is that…?" Alan began.

"His cybernetic eye? Yes."

Gordon pulled a face. "Did you just…yank it out? How did you know it wasn't just an implant on his real eye?"

She shrugged. "I didn't."

"Ew!"

"But I was pretty sure," she amended, tapping her comm. "Kayo to Rigby, what's your situation?" She paused for a reply. "Okay, stay on him. I'll come and back you up." To the group, she said, "The Hood's trying to escape by air."

"Go," Scott told her. "The GDF can handle Chaos Crew."

Kayo nodded, turning to go. "Jeff? It's really good to have you back," she said with a smile before heading in the direction of the ships. Thunderbird Shadow detached itself from the hull of the Chaos Cruiser and came to meet her, and she hopped up into it and was off before Anne could blink.

"We need to make sure this ship gets back to base safely," Scott announced. "The Hood may still try and steal the T-drive engines."

"Thunderbird 2 should be able to handle the weight now that the ship is stationary," Virgil said.

"3 can help," Alan spoke up.

"I believe I'll stay and oversee the GDF's debriefing of Havoc and Fuse," Penelope decided. "I have quite a few questions for both of them."

"Okay," Scott said with a nod. "Let us know what you learn."

"Of course." Penelope clasped Jeff's shoulder. "Get some rest. You've earned it."

He smiled at her, but said nothing.

"Are you coming?" Penelope said to the Mechanic. "You're to report back in with the GDF, aren't you?"

"Yes," the Mechanic answered her with an expression of resignation, unfolding his arms and heading over to FAB1.

"We'll vouch for you," Scott told him. "You have my word."

A look of understanding passed between them, and the Mechanic nodded. Wordlessly, he got into the back seat.

Penelope shot Gordon a tiny, private smile before stepping back into her car, passing Anne's handbag out to her with a nod. Parker handed Sherbet to her before closing the door and getting behind the wheel. Anne stepped back a little, although she doubted he would have hit her. As FAB1 drove off down the beach, Gordon headed towards the water's edge.

"I'll get 4 ready for pick up."

"Okay," Virgil acknowledged. "I'll call 2 here. It should be okay on the sand for a short stay."

Alan wrinkled his nose in thought. "I don't know if I can launch 3 from here. I'm gonna walk back. I'll see you in the sky."

"Do you want me to go with you?" John asked.

"I'll be fine."

Scott looked towards the hotel, where Thunderbird 2 was slowly rising due to Virgil's remote piloting. The scarlet Thunderbird 3 was clearly visible next to the purple of the Chaos Cruiser. Several GDF ships had landed there too.

"Alan, tell the GDF that Dad will speak to them when he's had time to recover," he said. "I know Colonel Casey will be worried."

"FAB."

"_Colonel_ Casey now, is it?" Jeff spoke up, sounding pleased. "She deserves it."

Scott smiled at him. "She sure does. She's been the best ally we could have hoped for."

Thunderbird 2 swept overhead to drop its pod module into the sea before coming back to land on the beach. The group moved towards it, Virgil and Scott either side of their father in case he should need support. He seemed a little unsteady on his legs, and Anne wondered if it was the gravity he was having trouble with. As they went, she found herself walking with John, who sent her a sidelong glance.

"Nice to finally see you in person," he said.

She nodded, smiling. "Likewise. It seems weird. I've talked to you so many times."

"It's a weird life we lead."

She couldn't disagree with that. In person, his hair was a much brighter shade of copper than it appeared in holograms, and she wondered which grandparent he'd inherited it from.

Virgil lowered the platform to take them into the cockpit, and they all stepped onto it. Anne remained behind, and Scott looked at her.

"Anne? Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to intrude on your family time. It's important." Leaving Scott went against all her instincts, but she knew how much this rescue had meant to all of them. It wouldn't be fair to impose. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to get back to London, but she'd figure that out later. There was bound to be a train from somewhere.

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Jeff beat him to it. "There's more to family than blood, Miss Ashton."

"Well, yes…but…"

"Anne," Virgil interrupted, "get on the damned platform."

She laughed, her resolve crumbling completely when Scott grinned at his brother before holding his hand out to her. Taking it, she joined him, and he lifted their linked hands to plant a kiss on the back of hers. She squeezed his fingers, feeling incredibly thankful, if drained after the whirlwind of strong emotions. As the platform took them all up into the ship, she made a mental note to thank Tim. If he hadn't insisted on sending her to the conference, she would have been stuck in L.A., away from the action.

_Maybe he does know best after all. _

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter, the journey home. Should be straightforward, right? I know this was very different from the show, so hopefully it reads okay. I really wanted to show that his eight years away really had a physical effect on Jeff, hence why he's a little more roughed up than he was in canon. I also hope that nobody minds that Anne was basically just a passenger for the rescue, but observing things from the outside has always kind of been her purpose.


	21. A Simple Journey Home

**A/N: **Re-watching the show makes me wish that fan fiction had music.

To Guest: Thanks! :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – A Simple Journey Home.**

As they all arrived in Thunderbird 2's cockpit, Virgil took his place, firing up the controls while John slipped into the co-pilot's seat.

"Have you ever sat there before?" Virgil asked him, as Anne and Jeff settled into passenger seats and Scott hit a button to raise a couple more from the floor.

John considered it for a second. "Actually no, I don't think so."

"Huh. Well, welcome to my ship. Don't touch anything."

The look John sent him was deeply unamused.

"You okay?" Scott asked his father.

Jeff nodded, adjusting his seatbelt as the ship took off. "I'm fine. Just…getting used to everything again."

"It must be a bit overwhelming," Anne said in sympathy.

"It is, but I'll get there," he assured her. There was determination in his face, but also hints at how much effort it was taking him to keep going. He hadn't come back entirely untouched by his ordeal. Being surrounded by people after eight years alone was bound to be strange, even if it was family.

"Docking clamp engaged," Virgil said, flicking a switch. "Firing cables."

Gordon stepped through the door at the back of the cockpit, settling into the seat next to Jeff.

"Okay, let's see how heavy this thing is," Virgil went on, bringing the ship up.

"Cables are holding," John reported, looking at the control panel. "Might be a slow trip, though."

"That's okay, Alan will be along to give us a hand."

Before long, Thunderbird 3 joined them, taking some of the weight, and their speed picked up. The cockpit alternated between casual chatter and comfortable silence. No one pestered Jeff about his time away, each of them aware that he would tell them when he was ready. Anne still hadn't let go of Scott's hand, finding it comforting, despite the fact he was wearing gloves. They kept sending each other little glances, and she liked the reminder that he was safe and present.

"Oh damn," Gordon spoke up.

Anne turned to look at him. He was scrolling through something on his tablet, and he glanced up to send them an amused look.

"You two are busted."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He passed her the tablet, shooting Jeff a quick apologetic look as he reached over him. Anne took it, recognising the fan site she'd been keeping an eye on. Someone had written a post titled 'Sirens' Hopes Shattered!'. Underneath, there was a short video clip that, judging by the angle, had been shot by someone with a zoom lens from the hotel parking lot. It played her reunion with Scott on a loop, and she watched her awkward handshake with Jeff, Scott's short run over to her, and the embrace and kiss that had followed.

"Sirens?" Scott questioned.

"That's what your fans call themselves," Gordon exclaimed cheerfully. "We've all got them. Except you, John, they barely know about you."

"Good," John said, putting a lot of emphasis on the single syllable.

"I have Groupies," Gordon went on. "Virgil's got Vixens, Alan's got Angels, I think. They like alliteration."

Anne turned her head to meet Scott's gaze. "Guess we're public now, then. It didn't occur to me that there would be cameras on the beach."

"I thought it was a possibility," he admitted. "But when I realised you were there, I decided I didn't care. How _were _you there anyway? I forgot to ask."

"I'll tell you in a minute. I'm trying to decide if I'm brave enough to look at the comments."

"They're not too bad," Gordon told her.

Sceptical but morbidly curious, Anne scrolled down. A lot of them were just emojis or the word 'No' with multiple Os. A lot were asking who she was.

"Some of these conversations…" she said.

'**Siren42:** That's Anne Ashton from TE, right?  
**CupcakeChef:** No way. What would she be doing there?  
**Siren42:** I don't know, but it sure looks like her.  
**Mr_Tweetums:** Anne Ashton is taller.  
**Destiny-Angel:** Guys, that's obviously Kat Cavanaugh!  
**Siren42:** Are you blind? Kat's hair is darker and way shorter!  
**KatC101:** I wish! But sorry, guys, defo not me.  
**CupcakeChef:** Kat, who do you think it is?  
**KatC101:** I agree with Siren42, it's Anne Ashton.  
**Destiny-Angel:** Lucky bitch!  
**Siren42:** I can't stop looking at this footage.  
**CupcakeChef:** I know. The way he grabs her! *fans self*  
**Siren42:** I want to hate her, but look at how glad they are to see each other. I just can't. Guys, I think I might ship it.  
**Mr_Tweetums:** Same. This rescue must have been really dangerous, they're holding onto each other like they never thought they'd see each other again. It's cute. I ship it too!'

"That's kind of a wild ride," Scott remarked, reading it too.

"I can't believe they're focusing on you two when we just brought Dad home," John commented, and Jeff gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, they're not," Gordon reassured him. "Literally every other post is about Dad, and that's what the news feeds are reporting. This is just one post."

"How come you and Penelope get out of this?" Anne asked him.

"Because we were only holding hands," Gordon retorted smartly, "and that was blocked by the car."

She handed the tablet back and slumped in her seat. "Fine."

"Scott told me about the changes to the secrecy policy," Jeff spoke up. "Seems to have had quite the impact."

"It has," said Virgil, "but it was a good decision."

Anne saw Scott smile a little, grateful for his brother's support of a move that had been his idea. She squeezed his hand.

"So, Miss Ashton," Jeff said, turning to her, "you work for Tracy Enterprises?"

"Anne, please," she corrected him. "Yes, I share the job of Acting CEO with Tim. Although…not anymore now you're back, I guess," she amended with a smile.

"Tim always was more CEO than I was," Jeff said good-naturedly. "Although he wouldn't accept the title."

"Sounds about right," Anne commented. "He's been off for the best part of a year, so I took over. Now he's back, we job share. Going forward, we're going to have to rearrange again, I guess."

Jeff nodded. "Yes, eventually."

"Of course, you need to recover and think about International Rescue first," she acknowledged.

"How did you two meet?" he asked, looking between Scott and herself.

"Well, to start off, she didn't like me," Scott began.

"I never said that," Anne replied defensively.

"You didn't have to," he said with amusement.

Any further comments were cut short as Thunderbird 2 gave a jolt. Anne felt her seat belt dig into her stomach, and Scott gripped her shoulders with steadying hands.

"Someone's attached a cable to the Zero-X2," Virgil said.

"Must be the Hood," John put in.

"Agreed," said Scott, tapping a button on his sash. "Kayo, what's going on?"

"He threw us off, but we're closing in on him," Kayo informed them.

"He's trying to steal the T-drive engines!" Alan piped up over the comm.

"Don't worry, he won't," Kayo snapped.

Virgil grunted as he fought to pull away from the Hood's grip."What's he doing? There's no way he can carry the ship on his own," he muttered.

Scott fidgeted by her side, and Anne could see how much he hated being a passenger.

"Kayo," came an unfamiliar male voice, "if we can't stop him, I'm authorised to destroy the ship. We can't let those engines fall into the hands of the Hood."

"If we destroy the ship now, Thunderbirds 2 and 3 will be caught in the blast," Kayo fired back. "I'm not risking them, Rigby."

"Just give us time, we can detach the cables," Virgil spoke up.

"That's right," said Alan. "Brains could rebuild if he needed to."

"It's not critical that we save this ship," Scott added. "Just that we don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"You saying we should take advantage of the fact that the GDF is armed and we're not?" Gordon asked.

"It might be for the best." Scott looked at his brothers. "What do you think?"

Gordon shrugged. "Works for me."

John nodded thoughtfully. "Like Alan said, Brains can rebuild. Whether or not he _should_ is an argument for another time."

"Agreed," said Virgil.

Scott glanced at Jeff. "Dad?"

"Sounds like you boys have got it covered," he said.

Scott nodded. "All right. Kayo, Rigby, we're going to detach our cables. The weight will drag the Hood down and he'll have to detach too. When the ship hits the water, destroy it."

"FAB," Kayo said.

"Ready when you are," Rigby added.

"On three, Alan," Virgil said. "One…two…three."

"Get clear, everyone," Rigby ordered.

Virgil peeled away, Thunderbird 3 just visible out of the windows as it kept pace with them. Anne waited in tense silence with everyone else, shielded from what was going on outside by the noise of Thunderbird 2's engines. Only a faint jolt from the shockwave gave them an indication that the other ship had been blown up.

"I'm on the Hood," Kayo reported.

"Gordon, launch Thunderbird 4," Scott commanded. "See if there's anything salvageable."

"FAB." Gordon stood up, stepped apologetically around his father, and headed through the door into the module.

"Guys, I'm going to head home," Alan spoke up. "I don't have enough fuel to hover around here for too much longer."

"FAB, Alan," John said. "See you back home."

Kayo's comm channel was still open, and they listened to the back and forth between her and Rigby while Gordon did his underwater investigation.

"Rigs, you need to shoot him down," Kayo said, her tone grim.

"Are you insane?" the GDF captain retorted.

Scott tensed, and Anne sent him a look. Violence wasn't International Rescue's way, and she knew he'd pulled Kayo up for reckless behaviour in the past.

"I don't mean destroy him," Kayo clarified. "Just damage his plane. When he bails out, I'll grab him."

"Are you sure? If he gets to the ground, he could hide well enough to escape."

"I'm sure. Do it."

They all waited in silence, which was broken unknowingly by Gordon.

"There's nothing but scrap down here," he said. "I'm surfacing."

"FAB, I'll pick you up," Virgil said quickly, not wanting to talk over Kayo's update.

Kayo gave a grunt of frustration, then said with satisfaction, "I've got him. His parachute anyway."

"Can he bail out of there?" Rigby asked.

"Technically, but he won't at this height. When we get back to base, I'll come in vertically. That way, there'll be nowhere for him to bail out _to_."

"Okay, but be careful. He's got all sorts of tricks up his sleeve."

"I know," Kayo assured him. "He won't get away from me this time."

"Good work, Kayo," Scott said. "We're heading back to base."

"FAB. See you later."

Gordon re-emerged, and they got underway again. This time, they made it to Tracy Island with no setbacks. Mrs. Tracy, Alan and Brains were waiting for them, and there was another emotional reunion as Jeff hugged his mother for the first time in eight years. She held him tightly for a long few seconds, but lightly whacked the side of his head when she let go.

"That's for worrying me for the best part of a decade!" she yelled, but she was smiling too.

"Your aim hasn't changed a bit, Mother," Jeff lamented, rubbing his ear.

"You can bet your boots it hasn't," she said, hands on her hips. "Now, do us all a favour and go take a shower. You look like a hobo and you smell even worse."

Anne raised a surprised eyebrow, but Jeff was grinning.

"I missed you."

Mrs. Tracy softened. "Missed you too, kiddo. We haven't touched your room except to clean it, and I've put out fresh towels."

"Thanks."

"Scott…" Mrs. Tracy began.

He held up his hands. "I know, I know. I probably don't smell much better."

She hugged him anyway. "Glad you're back safe."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Nice to see you again, dear," she said to Anne. "Do you want the room you had last time? Or do you want to share Scott's?"

For some reason, the question took her aback. She hadn't quite considered how long she would be staying. "Uh..."

Mrs. Tracy interpreted her hesitation another way. "Oh, don't worry. These rooms are all soundproofed, so you can let yourselves go."

"Grandma!" Scott exclaimed.

Anne flushed scarlet, and Gordon let out a laugh.

"Don't ever change, Grandma," he said wiping a tear from his eye. "She's right, though," he added to Anne. "They _are _soundproofed, and I will be thanking the architect every day that you stay."

Alan looked faintly traumatised, and Virgil was shaking his head. John and Brains just looked awkwardly at the floor.

"Okay," Scott spoke up. "Why don't we all go and get freshened up. John, are you staying?"

The copper-haired brother nodded. "EOS is redirecting calls to local authorities unless there's a dire emergency."

"Good, so you can all catch a break," Mrs. Tracy said. "Dinner's at six. Don't be late because we won't wait!"

The Tracys all headed for the stairs, with the exception of Alan, who'd already changed. Anne joined them, taking Scott's hand again. Her embarrassment was fading, although she still wanted to launch cushions at Gordon.

"You're staying with me, right?" Scott asked her as they paused outside the row of bedroom doors.

"I don't know, am I invited?" she said impishly.

Gordon made an exaggerated sound of disgust as he stomped past them to his own room. They just had time to hear Virgil chuckle before his door slid closed. John and Jeff had already disappeared to theirs.

"Invited," Scott confirmed, "encouraged, urged..."

She laughed. "Then yes."

He led her to his room and let her in. It was familiar, as it was identical to the guest room she'd stayed in before, but unlike that one, it was lived in. There were books on the bedside table and a pair of shoes by the door, and she could see a guitar on a stand in the corner.

"Do you play?" she asked, amazed that the topic had never come up.

"Very badly," he said, following her gaze. "Sometimes it helps me think."

"So a serenade is out of the question, then?"

He laughed. "It's for the best."

Anne looked around at the rest of the room. It was impressively tidy, which wasn't surprising. She'd seen how he worked, and he had an organised mind.

Scott unclipped his utility sash and set it down on his desk, then added the arm and shin guards he wore to the pile. After peeling off his gloves, he glanced at her. "I'm…gonna do the rest of this in the bathroom."

Anne nodded. "Much as I would enjoy the view, your grandma had a point. You've been wearing that for…a really long time."

"Tell me about it. I feel gross." His expression brightened. "But give me five minutes to scrub down, then come join me if you want."

She smiled, sorely tempted. They hadn't had the opportunity to be alone in any intimate way since Australia. "I don't know. Won't I be distracting?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

Anne sighed, determined to do the right thing. "Thanks, but you go ahead. We should join everyone else again."

Scott looked exasperatedly at the ceiling, but his expression was resigned. "Yeah, I guess. I hate it when you're right."

"You love it," she teased him, taking a seat on his bed.

He stared at her. "Oh, because _that's _not distracting."

"Scott…"

"Anne…"

"Go and shower."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was only after he'd closed the bathroom door on his grinning face that Anne realised she was yet again staying with him with no luggage.

_This is getting to be a habit_.

She was supposed to check out the following day. What would the hotel do with her things?

"Shit."

She'd figure it out later. Looking down at her hands, she realised she'd muted her comm back in Penelope's car. A collection of missed calls and messages awaited her, and she felt tired just looking at them. Very deliberately, she unstrapped it and threw it onto the desk, where it slid to a stop next to one of Scott's arm guards.

She flopped back on the bed, staring at the wood grain of the ceiling. It felt good to slow down. She'd been non-stop since leaving London, and she'd only been a passenger, playing no critical part in the rescue at all. She couldn't imagine actually being involved. That wasn't for her.

When Scott emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, he looked refreshed, his hair fluffy from towel-drying. Anne was impressed that she noticed his hair, seeing as he was completely stark naked.

"Now who's being distracting?" she accused, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Nothing wrong with a little payback, Ms. Ashton," he threw at her, heading for the closet in the corner.

He moved with confidence, even without his clothes. Not that that was surprising, he had a lot to be confident about. She could see where the sun had and hadn't reached him, and a number of old scars from missions past. The skin across his shoulders was pink from the heat of the shower.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, shooting her a smirk.

Anne deliberately swept her gaze from head to toe, taking in his well-defined torso, strong arms, and long legs before returning it to his unfairly handsome face.

"Can't complain," she said casually.

He glanced at her, a hint of challenge in his eyes. "Do I need to come over there?"

"No, you probably shouldn't," Anne admitted. "I'm forcing myself to stay put. If you come any closer, we'll never make it out of this room."

Scott laughed, but followed her advice, disappearing into his walk-in closet and reappearing a few minutes later fully dressed in his favourite jeans and shirt combo. Idly, she wondered if he owned any clothing that wasn't blue.

"Ready for another Tracy family meeting?" he asked.

Anne nodded, scooting to the edge of the bed and accepting his hand in getting to her feet. Impulsively, she stepped close for a hug, finding him much more comfortable than when in uniform.

"Mm, you smell nice."

"Good," he said. "You smell like…hotel shampoo?"

She laughed. "That's because I forgot mine." Seeing his puzzled frown, she clarified. "I was at a conference in London when Lady Penelope picked me up. Speaking of, I've done it again. My luggage is still there."

He looked amused, resting a finger under her chin and lightly kissing her lips. "I'm beginning to think you just don't want clothes when you're around me."

"That's right," she said deadpan, "it's all an elaborate plan to ditch my belongings in random hotel rooms."

He chuckled. "I'll fly you if you want. We can be there and back before dinner."

"I've told you before, you're not a taxi service."

"And I've told _you_ I don't mind. It'll be good to take my baby for a ride."

Anne stared at him with wary eyes. "You…you're talking about your ship, right?"

"I'll never tell."

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies to John's Jezebels, who didn't get a mention in this chapter for plot reasons.

So I started writing a sequel to this to see if my vague idea actually holds weight, although I'm uncertain as to whether a) I will actually post it, and b) it will be it's own thing or include some various one-shots from this universe. What do you think, guys? Would you read more? If so, would there be any one-shot scenarios you'd like to see? They wouldn't necessarily have to focus on Scott and Anne.


	22. Mapping the Future

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who gave feedback about the potential sequel. I really appreciate it :) Enjoy this penultimate chapter!

To Guest1: Thanks, I'm glad you like the family stuff!

To Guest2: Thanks! More is (probably) on the way.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Mapping the Future.**

It was late, he was exhausted, but Scott couldn't sleep. He lay on his back, picking out familiar patterns in the wood grain on the ceiling, visible in the dim lights that mimicked a moonlit sky. Beside him, Anne was curled up like a cat, her breathing soft and even. She was hogging most of the covers, but he didn't mind. He ran hot most of the time. Besides, he liked having her there. Since Australia, they'd spent more time apart than together, but he already knew that his future would have her in it. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he'd learned not to question his instincts. They'd saved his life in the past.

It had been a painless trip to take her to check out of her hotel in London. Flying Thunderbird 1 had drawn some attention, but it had been worth it for the speed. The civilian jet just didn't come close. Having retrieved her luggage, Anne had joked about leaving some clothes on the island. He didn't know if she'd been serious, but he'd already mentally cleared out space for her in the closet. It sounded like a sensible idea to him.

Dinner had been wonderful. Scott hadn't felt that happy in a long time. He had his entire family around him, safe and sound, (with the exception of Kayo, who still hadn't returned from the GDF), with John there in person rather than a hologram floating above the table, and the woman he loved next to him. Life didn't get any better than that. His brothers had just about forgiven him for taking on the mission alone. He supposed he should thank the Hood. If it hadn't been for him still causing trouble, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and John would never have felt obligated to stay behind.

The mood had been infectiously joyful as they caught their father up on the mundane stuff, such as Alan's driving lessons, Virgil's latest paintings, and Gordon's pranks. Jeff had taken it in his stride, but it seemed clear that being in such a large group after so long alone was proving difficult to get used to, however much he loved them all.

After dinner, they'd all retreated to the lounge, where Jeff had finally told his story. Scott had heard it already during the trip back, but he enjoyed hearing it again, seeing his brothers' reactions. He recounted his own part of it, how he and the Mechanic had tracked the distress call, which had still been active, to an unnamed planet, where they'd found his father living in the crashed wreckage of the Zero-X. Since the atmosphere had been breathable, (if the gravity a little skewed), Jeff had built himself a heater, dug a garden where he'd managed to get some of his vegetable provisions to grow, found a way to extract water from the ground, and had generally made himself a living embodiment of the word 'resourceful'. He'd also found a way to record extensive logs, which he claimed had been essential to maintaining his sanity in the extreme isolation.

Since Brains hadn't designed the Zero-X2 to land anywhere but back on its lauch pad, it had been a risk bringing it down to the planet's surface, but there hadn't been any other way. Launching again had been a tricky process, and had damaged the comm and burned up more fuel than Scott had been happy with, but they'd made it. In those moments, he'd been glad for the dubious company of the Mechanic, who had been able to get the ship back into space with ingenuity and sheer will. It had been supremely fortunate that when they eventually did run out of fuel, and the Zero-X2's overworked power system had finally given up, Thunderbird 5 had been within range of their Morse code distress call.

Scott didn't think he'd ever forget the look on his father's face when he'd seen the Zero-X2 landing, nor when he'd realised who was piloting it. The expression of hope, disbelief and joy, underlined by an exhaustion that seemed to have lasted years, would haunt him forever. His father was the strongest person he knew, and had survived the impossible, but he was unavoidably changed by the experience. He was quieter, lapsing into long periods of silence, and he jumped at certain sounds where he never had before. He had a long road of adapting and healing ahead, but Scott was prepared that he might never be exactly the same.

After Jeff had told his story, he'd asked to hear theirs. They'd given him a quick summary about the Hood, the Mechanic and Chaos Crew, but hadn't gone into detail. There just wasn't time, and Jeff had been looking tired. No one was surprised when he retired early.

No one had been surprised when Scott and Anne retired early too, although that had come with additional knowing glances that lacked subtlety and made Anne's cheeks turn an endearing shade of pink.

He smiled at the memory, turning to look at her. There was a slight cleft between her eyebrows that made him wonder what she was dreaming about. All they'd done when they'd gotten back to the room was talk, open and unguarded in the way that he'd grown to value immensely. Although he wanted her with every fibre of his being, he was also relishing the fact that they could take it slow.

She had told him what had happened at Tracy Enterprises, although she'd prefaced the story with the words, "Don't freak out", which had had precisely the opposite effect. Scott would have to remember to thank his brothers in the morning. Not that he really needed to. It had been a rescue like any other, but he was grateful they'd kept an eye on her in his absence. He was grateful to Penelope too, for bringing Anne along for the ride when the Zero-X2 was returning to Earth. He'd been stunned to see her on the beach with the others, but so, so glad she was.

A pang in his stomach reminded him that there was another reason why he couldn't sleep besides all the trains of thought running through his head. A bowl of cereal would help.

Carefully, he slipped out of bed, grabbing the t-shirt that went with his pyjama pants, and left the room. The house was never entirely dark, lit by moonlight and dim emergency lights, but he could have navigated it blindfolded. He padded down the stairs, intent on heading straight for the kitchen, but a solitary figure in the lounge halted him.

"Dad? You okay?"

Jeff glanced up at him. He'd emerged from his shower without the scrappy beard, making him look much more like the man Scott remembered, but the too-long hair remained, and he looked strangely skinny in his clothes.

"Can't sleep either?" Jeff asked.

"No." Cereal forgotten, he approached his father, taking a seat on the couch next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Reading through the mission logs," Jeff said, flipping the tablet so Scott could see the screen. "Please tell me Gordon didn't really take Thunderbird 1 to find a missing dog."

Scott's face broke out in a grin. "Not just any dog. _Penelope's _dog."

"Oh, well I guess that makes it all right, then."

"Believe me, I wasn't happy about it either. He smashed up one of my drones."

Jeff shook his head with a fond smile, but it quickly dropped. "You boys have been through a lot," he said, scrolling through the list of dates, each detailing a rescue. "Alan and Kayo's trip around the sun. Virgil almost crashing Thunderbird 2 in London. John getting locked out of his own station. Gordon being hospitalised."

"We've been through a lot, but we made it," Scott said. "Because you taught us well. And Grandma always had our backs."

"And you," Jeff went on, "…you've dealt with more than any of them, haven't you?"

"I don't know that I'd put it that way," Scott said with a shrug. "I've just…tried to be a good leader. Tried to do right by you. I don't know if I always succeeded, but…"

"Looking at this, I'd say you have."

Jeff Tracy wasn't usually a demonstrative man, but he clasped a hand on his eldest son's shoulder and looked at him with the warmth and reassurance that Scott had desperately craved during some of his toughest missions.

"I couldn't be prouder, son. Of all of you. You've done amazingly well."

Scott found himself swallowing a lump in his throat. "It's been tough," he admitted. "There were days when it all felt like too much. Running this organisation, being responsible for the others, second-guessing myself. But…those moments taught me a lot. And someone reminded me that I don't have to bear the burden alone."

His father smiled knowingly. "Your Anne?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, returning the smile. "She's called me out on a lot of things, and she's been right every time."

"Your mother did the same to me. It was infuriating, but not a day goes by when I don't miss it." He sighed. "I take it it's serious?"

Scott nodded. "I think she might be the one, Dad. It's crazy, I used to think that kind of stuff was made up for rom-coms, but…no other explanation makes sense to me."

"Then I'm happy for you. She's got a good head on her shoulders. And excellent taste, obviously."

Scott laughed. "Obviously."

His father laughed with him, then sobered. "Listen, Scott, I've had a lot of time to think about what I would do if I made it back here. And seeing you boys, hearing your chatter, has made the decision even easier. I know you're probably looking forward to being Field Commander again…"

"Actually, I, uh, never stopped," Scott said. "Taking your title just…didn't feel right."

"Well, you may not have taken my title, but you did take my position. And I want you to keep it."

"What?"

"I'm not up to rescues anymore, son," Jeff said, sounding weary and resigned. "These past eight years have been hard on me."

"I know," Scott said gently, "but after you've had time to recover…"

"Scott, for the first time in my life I feel old. I'm not so pig-headed that I can't listen when my body's telling me something. I put my heart and soul into this organisation, and now I think it's time I gave retirement a go. Maybe it won't be forever. Maybe I'll bounce back and feel up to flying again, but for now…"

Scott studied his father's too gaunt, too pale face. "But we need you."

Jeff gave a laugh. "If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that you don't need anybody. The five of you can handle anything. And I'll still be here for guidance or advice. This _is _my house, after all."

Scott managed a tiny smile at the words. He'd once thought of his father as fearless. Since then, he'd learned that there _were_ no fearless men, only stupid ones, and Jeff Tracy was far from stupid.

Jeff gestured with the tablet. "Says here that Lee Taylor's on Mars. Maybe I'll work up to visiting him sometime."

"I think he'd like that," Scott said, trying to figure out how he felt about his father's decision. "You're the only one whose name he remembers."

"It took a while. He used to keep calling me Jack."

Scott laughed, then huffed a sigh. "If you really don't feel like coming back, then I'm not going to force you. Knowing you'll be here will be enough."

"Good," Jeff said with a nod. "The last thing you need is someone on your team who can't pull their weight."

It seemed harsh, but he was right. Scott couldn't deny that it would be a relief not to have someone else to worry about while on a rescue. The main thing was that their father was safe, and would be well once he'd started eating properly and rebuilding his strength. And a very tiny part of him would have found it strange to relinquish some of his control, even if he did resent it sometimes.

"Will you tell the guys in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes. Will you back me up?"

"Always, Dad."

His father smiled at him, his pride and gratitude clear to see. When he spoke again, it was with a much lighter tone. "So, you've got your young lady, but what about the others? Anyone else I'm going to need to meet?"

Scott felt his lips twitch upward. "Well, there's Gordon and Penelope…" he began.

"Yeah. I never would've seen that coming. Although to be fair, they were both kids when I saw them last," Jeff said, shrugging one bony shoulder. "How did that come about?"

"I have no idea," Scott admitted with a huff. "You'll have to try and get the story out of Gordon. Anne might know a little more. While I was wasting time being stupid, she and Gordon kind of…swapped relationship advice."

Jeff looked sceptical. "I feel like she may have gotten the raw end of the deal there."

"Actually, turns out Gordon's pretty smart about that kind of stuff," Scott said, smiling fondly. "Way smarter than I am, anyway. As for everyone else…John made friends with an astronaut from Global One, Captain Ridley O'Bannon. They meet up for games of zero-g handball every week, and when she was in danger during a rescue he acted…recklessly, which isn't like him at all. There may be nothing to read into that, but I'm not so sure. Alan is trying really hard to act like he doesn't have a crush on Kayo. Brains is trying really hard to act like he only sees his old lab partner, Professor Moffat, as a friend. Grandma invited Kip Harris to dinner and flirted with him shamelessly."

Jeff pulled a face that was part way between disgust and bewilderment.

Scott acknowledged it with a nod. "It was…quite something. Kayo…to be honest, she could be married with three kids and we'd never know if she didn't want us to. She's gotten pretty close with her GDF buddy, Captain Rigby, and she doesn't trust easily, but who knows if there's anything to that. To be honest, there could be stuff going on, or there might not be. I have no idea. Virgil is, as far as I know, the only one who's definitely single. Currently. Oh, and Parker."

Jeff took in all the information with interest. "I always thought Virgil would be the first one to settle down."

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad," Scott joked flippantly.

"Well, all that drawing and piano-playing, I figured all he'd need to do was show off his skills and he'd have people eating out of the palm of his hand."

"He _is_ a poster child for the strong-yet-sensitive type," Scott agreed. "People don't expect a man wearing that much flannel to bash out a sonata."

His father smiled, but there was a hint of sadness to it. "You've all changed so much, even you two."

"That's true, but we're the same in a lot of ways," Scott reassured him gently.

"I'm sure I'll find that out as I get to know you all again," Jeff said with renewed positivity. "And I know some things'll never change. Like the fact that you probably came out here because you were hungry."

Scott smiled guiltily.

Jeff tutted. "It's a good job we're well off, otherwise you boys would have eaten me out of house and home years ago. Well, go on down to the kitchen. I think I'm finally ready to sleep."

"Good night, Dad," Scott said, getting to his feet.

Jeff shot him a smile. "Night."

Cereal in hand and the house to himself, Scott stood by the window to eat, admiring the way the moonlight caught the waves. His conversation with his father had eased his mind on two counts. Firstly, Jeff had sounded more like himself than he had all evening, although that was likely because it was easier for him to talk to one person rather than eight. Whatever the reason, it boosted his hopes of his father making a full recovery in time. Secondly, that he now knew exactly what International Rescue's future held. He hadn't even been aware that he was concerned about that, but knowing what his place was – what his father's place would be – was surprisingly reassuring. It would make it that much easier to jump back in once EOS stopped forwarding their calls.

His mind was still full of things he needed to sort out, but it felt a lot less cluttered. His stomach was happier too, so he shoved his empty bowl in the dishwasher and returned to his room. Anne had barely moved, except to somehow screw herself up into a tighter ball. Scott couldn't fathom how she was comfortable, but he guessed her petite limbs needed less space. He ditched his shirt, slid into bed beside her, and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Anne bit the bullet while Scott was in the shower and checked her messages. She had missed calls from Maud, Viresh, Tim, Cathy, her mom, and several unknown numbers that were mostly likely journalists. Her messages were as expected.

**Cathy: **Just so you know, you and Scott are on the internet. I think Mom saw.

**Mom: **Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone? We need to have him over for dinner! Let me know when! Xxx

**Viresh: **I knew it!

**Viresh: **I can't believe you didn't tell us.

**Maud: **Holy crap, Anne!

**Tim: **Call me when you get this.

**Viresh: **You'd better be in bed with him right now, because that's the only acceptable reason for you not answering my calls.

Anne sighed heavily, flicking her damp hair over her shoulder.

"What's up?" Scott asked, catching it as he exited the bathroom.

"Real life happened," she said, gesturing with her comm. "Tim wants me to call. I'm pretty sure he's going to want to know what your dad intends to do with work. Also my mother wants you to come to dinner."

Scott grimaced, although she wasn't sure which of the two statements had caused it. "I'll come back with you and give a statement at work. Dad's not up to it yet. And…sure, I would love to meet your mom."

"Would you, though?" she asked cynically. "You know she's been trying to set me up, she'll be all over you."

"We could bring back-up," he suggested, perching on the side of the bed as he towel-dried his hair. "Ask Cathy. I'll bring Virgil. He's the most diplomatic person I know."

"Yeah, but then she'd just try to set those two up…actually, wait, that's genius." She reconsidered, wrinkling her nose. "Although, kind of mean, I guess."

Scott laughed. "I'm pretty sure Virgil and Cathy can hold their own against unwanted set ups."

Unable to resist, Anne stretched out a hand to pet his damp, fluffy hair, making him smile.

"See something you like?" he asked teasingly.

"I see a lot that I like." Since he was, yet again, wearing nothing but a smile, she felt that was rather an understatement. "Do you always walk out of your bathroom naked or are you trying to distract me?"

"It's _my_ bathroom," he said defensively. "You getting distracted is a bonus."

Anne smiled, shuffling from her spot in the middle of the mattress so he was within easier reach. She ran a hand up his arm and across his shoulder, his skin warm and smooth from the shower.

"And how do I distract _you_? Fair's fair."

"It takes very little effort on your part," he assured her, making her laugh.

"You're such a smooth talker, Scott Tracy," she said, raising a hand to his cheek.

He reached up and took her hand, pulling it away so he could brush his lips against the inside of her wrist. She shivered, mildly surprised. She hadn't even known she was sensitive there. Or perhaps it was just that he made her hyper-aware of her own skin.

"Shit," she murmured.

"What?"

"We're going to be _so _late for breakfast."

He sent her a wolfish smirk, leaning in to kiss her and using the momentum to push her down onto the covers. She welcomed the warmth and the weight of him, even as he kept himself balanced on his elbows. He broke the kiss long enough to nudge her nose with his.

"It'll be okay," he said. "I hide snacks in here."

She laughed. "Of course you do."

She lifted her chin to meet his lips again, running a hand through his hair. He slid a hand down her side, slipping it under the hem of her vest top.

"Ms. Ashton," he murmured against her lips, "you're wearing too many clothes."

"It's okay," she assured him breathlessly, "it's temporary."

* * *

Sometime later, they lay in peaceful silence under the rumpled sheets, on their sides facing each other. Scott rested a hand on the curve of her waist, thumb tracing lazy patterns on her skin. Anne rested her palm on his chest, seeking that additional connection too, although one of her legs was still tangled with his. She could feel the thump of his heartbeat under her fingers, back to a steady rhythm.

They'd been still and quiet for a long time now, just looking at each other. It had been the longest and least awkward staring session that Anne had ever experienced. She could read him almost as well as people she'd known for years, translating every little expression that crossed his face. Scott may have appeared to be peaceful, but he was mulling something over in his mind, something that he seemed simultaneously unsure and certain about.

A faint beep from her comm, (which had ended up on the floor somewhere), indicated a new message, and Anne sighed. Reality was calling for her again. It was the day she'd originally planned to check out of her London hotel and head back to L.A., and no doubt Tim was expecting her in work tomorrow.

"I guess I should make plans for going home," she said reluctantly. At least she had another night, if Scott was coming in to make his statement, like he'd said.

"Stay," Scott said quietly.

She smiled at him, wishing she could just take some spontaneous annual leave. "I can't, I've got work…"

His manner was unsmiling, completely serious, and a touch hesitant. "No, I mean…stay. With me. Permanently."

Anne's eyes widened, and her reactionary flare of joy at the thought was immediately weighed down by the practicalities.

"I know it's fast," Scott went on, almost apologetically. "We've had barely any time together, but…being apart just…feels wrong." He shrugged one shoulder, as if regretful that he couldn't explain himself better.

Anne couldn't deny that she agreed with him, on all points. Their relationship _was _still new, but the thought of returning to her apartment, so many miles away, made her feel hollow. And who knew when she'd get to see him again? With Cathy still her roommate, they wouldn't have any privacy at her place.

"Yeah…" she said, mind buzzing.

"I love you, and I want to be with you," he said earnestly, "but…I know what I'm asking. If we want to be together, I can't compromise, and I know that's not fair. We're always free to leave the organisation, but I know I can't do that. Not even for you." He said it without regret, but his tone was gentle.

"No, you can't do that," she said at once. "This job is in your blood, Scott. I would never ask you to choose between it and me. I accepted that part of you when I fell in love with you."

He offered her a grateful smile. "There's nothing I can give up for you except my space in this room, and that I'll do gladly, but I know it might not be enough."

He'd been honest with her, and she would do him the courtesy of the same, even if she was still organising her thoughts.

"I want to," she confessed, cupping his cheek. "You have no idea how much I want to. But I need to think about this. I have a life in L.A., family, friends, my job."

"I know. Take all the time you need."

"And I don't know how I feel about…" She sighed, finding the best way to articulate what she was feeling. "I'm sorry, this is probably going to sound really selfish, but if we're going to be together, then I want us to be together in our own space. I'm not sure that just having this room is going to be enough. I'm used to being able to lounge on the couch in my pyjamas, or wander out to the fridge in my underwear, or throw together some mac and cheese if I'm not super hungry. I have no doubts that your family would be awesome about me moving here, but…I don't want to feel like a guest in somewhere that's supposed to be my home." She winced, unsure of herself, although she knew he deserved her honesty. "Is that awful?"

"No," he assured her at once, "that's totally reasonable. And I'd be one-hundred percent behind the idea of us having somewhere where you can walk around in your underwear."

She smacked him lightly in the chest, and he grinned.

"I'll talk to Dad. Maybe there's space to build an extension or something. The guys might not like the preferential treatment, but they'll get over it."

Hope flared. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You'd do that for me?"

He looked a touch bewildered. "Of course. I love you. I want you to be with me, but not if you're going to be unhappy. And frankly, it would be for me too. I like the idea of having some peace and quiet sometimes."

Anne considered the idea. A space of their own, but close enough for him to launch Thunderbird 1 whenever necessary. If it would be possible, it would be like a dream come true.

"I can't believe we're really talking about this," she admitted. "It's crazy!"

"So is that a 'yes'?"

As much as she wanted to just agree right away, she forced herself to be practical. "I want it to be," she told him. "I just need to really think about it. It's a big step."

"I know," Scott said with a nod. "I won't push you."

"Give me two weeks," she said. "I'll have an answer for you then."

"Okay," he agreed. "And in the meantime, you'd better schedule dinner with your mom."

She sent him a mock glare. "Way to ruin the mood."

He laughed, and held her close.

* * *

**A/N: **I realise that my decision to keep Jeff mostly out of International Rescue, (because one never really leaves International Rescue), might be a bit controversial, but it made the most sense to me in the TAG universe. The show has done such an amazing job of proving that the boys don't exactly need Jeff on the team. In the original series, Jeff directed them and kind of covered communications, but in TAG they organise themselves, (or Scott does it), and John has comms covered...which makes sense, because that is literally his job. But in doing that, they kind of shot themselves in the foot once they'd brought Jeff back. So I figured he'd do his own thing, but he'd always be there to offer advice, kind of like Grandma does sometimes. Besides, he'd have a lengthy recovery time to get through first.


	23. The Next Stage

**A/N: **Apologies, guys. I really wanted to get this posted yesterday, but I woke up with a migraine that took all day to shift, so I just completely noped out of anything remotely involving thinking.

Anyway, welcome to the last chapter! Featuring obligatory David Tennant cameo just in case my mum ever reads this story. Hi Mum! Please ignore the nudity.

To Guest: Thank you, I love the idea of them having their own space too!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Next Stage.**

It was almost lunchtime when they ventured out from Scott's room, fresh from second showers and smiling in a way that Gordon immediately described as 'sickening'. John was preparing to return to Thunderbird 5, the temporary hold on emergency calls lifted. They'd been fortunate that nothing had come through so far.

Brains was animatedly chatting to the hologram of a bespectacled Scottish man when they entered the lounge, and Scott dragged them sideways to say hi.

"Hello Scott, how are you?" the man said with a smile.

He had exactly the sort of geek-chic vibe that Maud usually found attractive, and Anne wondered if she could get them to meet should she and Viresh take a break. Then she realised that that was the kind of thought her mom would have had, and she silently berated herself.

"Hi Tycho. How are the Hypercar modifications going?" Scott asked.

"Pretty good now that I have Brains as a safety net," the Scottish man said. "Don't suppose you want to be my first passenger, do you? Your lovely lady friend can come too."

"Thanks, we'll bear that in mind," Scott replied, his arm warm around Anne's waist. She couldn't quite tell if he was being genuine or polite. She remembered the Hypercar incident having seen it on the news, but she hadn't heard the story from Scott.

"So it's definitely p-possible then?" Brains said, seemingly picking up his conversation threads.

"Easily," Tycho replied. "The ground work is already there. Shouldn't take more than a few days to install. And I'll do you a generous discount, of course."

"Oh, I'm sure that w-won't be necessary."

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Your father had an idea to install a modified version of Tycho's design," Brains told him.

"Oh? Where?"

"Apparently you have some underground tunnels that could use a travel upgrade," Tycho said.

Scott looked to Brains, clearly confused. Anne couldn't comment, since she doubted she knew even half of the routes underneath Tracy Island.

"You'll have to speak to Mr. Tracy," Brains said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well we needed to do that anyway," Anne spoke up, glancing at Scott.

"Where is he?" Scott asked, throwing a quick aside comment to the hologram. "Sorry, Tycho."

Tycho waved off his concern.

"I think he was talking to your grandma over coffee," Brains said.

"Thanks." To Tycho, he added, "Good to see you."

"You too, Scott."

Apparently that was all the information Scott required to find them, as he headed straight for the circular, window-lined room that Anne had forgotten the name of. Sure enough, Jeff and Mrs. Tracy were seated there, a plate of cookies on the seat between them as they talked quietly.

"You're hiring Tycho Reeves to upgrade some of the tunnels?" Scott began, his tone curious.

"I asked Brains if an upgrade could be done," Jeff said. "It was his idea to contact Mr. Reeves. Morning, Anne."

"Morning, Mr. Tracy."

"Please, call me Jeff. Mr. Tracy was my father."

"He used to say the same thing about _his _father," Mrs. Tracy put in.

"Which tunnels?" Scott asked, still hung up on the idea. "I can't think of any of our launch routes that would need an upgrade for that much speed. You know how fast the Hypercar can go, right?"

"He won't be building a Hypercar," Mrs. Tracy said. "Brains just thought we could adapt some of his technology. Something to do with floating on a magnetic field."

"I want to upgrade the tunnels to the other islands," Jeff explained, resting his coffee mug on his knee.

"How many are there?" Anne asked. She knew Tracy Island was the largest of a cluster, and that the Tracy family owned all of them.

"Eight, but two of them are too tiny to do anything with," Scott told her.

"We have tunnels that run under the sea connecting the other six," Jeff added. "One houses our back-up generator. The others…well, I guess we'll get to that eventually."

Anne knew she must have looked confused, but strangely, so did Scott.

"I didn't know we could get to the other islands except by sea," he said. "How did I not know that?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess it never came up. I started a few building projects on some of them, but they were never anything for International Rescue, so it's possible I never actually mentioned them to you."

Anne frowned, trying to understand how something like that could have passed Scott by. He was far from unobservant.

"I figured those buildings were just part of the security system," Scott spoke up.

"They're that too," Jeff acknowledged.

"Tracy Island used to be a holiday home," Mrs. Tracy enlightened, clearly seeing Anne's expression. "The boys only moved here permanently when International Rescue was launched. There were a lot of years when they didn't get to come here for one reason or other."

"The Air Force kept me pretty busy," Scott said, sounding as if he didn't miss the old days.

Anne blinked, curbing her surprise. It wasn't that she hadn't known he used to fly in the Air Force, but sometimes she forgot that he'd been a military officer before becoming International Rescue's Field Commander.

"So do you have a project in mind?" Scott asked his father.

"Not exactly. But I have a feeling the topic's going to come up," Jeff said vaguely. Before either of them could indicate their confusion, he looked at them both expectantly. "Did you need something, by the way?"

"Well, we did need to talk to you about Tracy Enterprises," Scott said, sounding distracted.

Anne glanced at him, trying to decipher the spark of sudden clarity in his eyes.

"But there was also something else," he went on. "I was going to wait, but…"

He sent her a glance, and she understood that he wanted to mention their chat from earlier, even though she hadn't given him an answer. She trusted him not to jump ahead, so she gave a slight nod.

"I'll get rid of these cups," Mrs. Tracy said decisively, doing just that and heading out.

"I've asked Anne to move in," Scott spoke up. "She's taking some time to think about it, but we're giving you a heads-up now because…well…we'd like our own space. But I have a feeling you know that."

Jeff smiled enigmatically, and got to his feet. "Let me show you something."

Puzzled, Anne and Scott followed him down into the main part of the house, where he busied himself with trying to move an enormous pot plant out of a corner.

"Wait, Dad, let me help you with that," Scott said, stepping forward. As he did so, he glanced at the floor, and his brow furrowed. "Is this another elevator?" he asked, and for the first time Anne noticed the clean lines between floor sections. "How did I never notice this was here?"

"Because your grandmother put this triffid on top of it," Jeff grunted as they shifted the plant out of the way.

"I heard that, Jeff Tracy!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Anne moved to stand on the section of floor that Jeff indicated, and he pressed his palm to the wall. It lit up as it scanned him, and then the floor descended, dropping them into a tube-like space that took them beneath the house. At the bottom, they stepped out onto a concrete platform, where the entrance to three tunnels awaited. The elevator rose back up, most likely to prevent anyone accidentally falling down. The room was pleasantly cool, and Anne felt a faint breeze stirring the loose strands of her hair.

Scott looked around with interest, although there wasn't much to see, just the same rock face that was prevalent throughout the house and hangar. Each tunnel had a track set into the ground, and a simple transport awaited on each. It was just a rectangular metal platform with a basic handrail and a small control panel, and it looked older than any of the stuff Anne had seen in the hangar.

Jeff led them to one, stepping on and powering it up. Scott followed, his face openly curious, and Anne took his hand, unsure how the unexpected tour was relevant.

Once they were all on board, Jeff started the thing, and it began to move surprisingly smoothly along the track. It wasn't exactly fast, although it was an improvement on walking. Anne could see why he might want a small speed upgrade. When the tunnel reached a fork, they kept left, grateful for the low lights that lined the track.

At the other end was a small docking station much like the one they'd left from, and Jeff summoned a similar-looking elevator, ushering them both on. Anne wasn't sure who was more surprised when they reached the top, herself or Scott. They emerged into a spacious, window-lined room. It was empty of furnishings, but she could see the fittings of a small kitchen at one end. A single corridor led out of it, lined by a few doors. The décor was similar to the house on the main island, but not identical, indicating that it had been built slightly later.

It was, there was no doubt about it, an empty apartment. An empty, spacious apartment set into the rock. Anne closed her mouth from where it had fallen open, unable to quash the burst of excitement in her chest, the possibilities of what it could mean.

"I had these built as a contingency plan," Jeff explained, casting a critical eye over the place. "There are three more of them on the other islands. Figured some of you boys were going to want to settle down sometime without leaving the organisation. This seemed like a good solution. Just need to speed up the commute a little bit."

"Holy crap, Dad," Scott exclaimed, looking around. "This is…" He trailed off, sending Anne a hopeful grin, which she could not help returning.

"There's no rush on your decision," Jeff added to her. "I just wanted you to know what your options are. Moving in with a partner is a whole lot different when their entire family's involved."

Anne darted forward to give him an impulsive hug. "Thank you, Jeff, this is amazing!"

He chuckled, lightly patting her back. "Well, no pressure. If you decide the timing's off, it'll still be here."

She stepped back, offering him a warm smile before turning her gaze to Scott. It seemed too good to be true, and yet completely unsurprising that Jeff would have thought ahead enough to put something like it in place. They didn't stay much longer, as Jeff needed to take things slowly, and the short trip seemed like an effort for him. It had given Anne a lot to think about, and convinced her even more that she already knew what her answer was going to be. She just needed to sort out the rest.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Scott accompanied her to Tracy Enterprises to give his statement. He kept it short and to the point, saying that yes, Jeff Tracy was back on Earth, but he needed privacy and a long recovery time before he would be getting involved in anything. Nothing would be changing at the company right away. Then they had a meeting with Tim, where Scott assured him that his position wouldn't be changing any time soon. Things would tick along as they were until Jeff felt up to coming back. Tim looked sympathetic, if a little disappointed, and Anne told him that Jeff would most likely call him himself soon. Although they had never been close friends, as Tim had always seen himself as ranked below Jeff and maintained distance accordingly, Anne knew that Tim valued the relationship they had.

Jeff had announced to everyone at the island his intentions regarding his place in International Rescue. Although the boys had objected at first, they soon accepted it. It made sense, considering his condition. Anne suspected that coming back to Tracy Enterprises would be far less taxing, and therefore more likely to eventually happen, but she kept that thought to herself. Maybe Jeff really did intend to fully retire.

After seeing Scott off, left with his promise that he would join her family for dinner the following week unless there was an emergency call, Anne ventured back to the office and sent Mary Kate on an impromptu break. She could see that Viresh was itching to talk to her, but he'd been in the middle of a call every time she'd walked through reception, and she had other things to think about.

Tim looked at her in surprise when she sat down not at her own desk, but in front of his. "Everything all right?"

She nodded, clasping her hands and resting them on her knee. "I need to talk to you about the practicalities of me being able to work from home."

* * *

At the end of Anne's two week 'thinking it over' period, Scott brought her back to the island for a weekend stay. Although he burned with impatience to hear her answer, he forced himself not to ask. She would tell him when she was ready.

They had barely had chance to let her greet anyone when an emergency call came through. John reported a satellite knocked off course by a meteor, now on a collision course with a transport ship, and Alan stood up to take care of it, looking thrilled when Kayo volunteered to tag along.

Kayo had spent four whole days with the GDF, in conversation with her uncle. It was partly to help them with his interrogation, but Scott suspected she was also trying to convince herself that he wouldn't escape again. Without his cybernetic eye, the chances were slim, but Scott knew not to underestimate him. He wouldn't be at all surprised if the Hood found a way. Sometime. It was an uncomfortable feeling, knowing they'd always be looking over their shoulder, or keeping an eye out for the next enemy, but he was hopeful that it would come to nothing. The Mechanic and Chaos Crew wouldn't have caused so much trouble without the Hood's involvement, after all.

Havoc was locked up tight too, unable to do much without all her stealth tech and tricks. The Mechanic was serving a short sentence, being rehabilitated and using his skills for the benefit of the GDF under heavy supervision. Fuse, too, had been given a shorter sentence than his sister, and was being given the chance to follow in the Mechanic's footsteps and work towards a more worthy purpose. Since he'd not only given up his sister, (even if it had been mostly to save her from earning herself even more jail time), but also informed Kayo who the spy in the GDF was, he was considered lower risk than Havoc or the Hood.

Things had been relatively peaceful since the Hood's capture. Calls had still come in, but none of the rescues they'd helped with had been the result of troublemakers, just the usual accidents or human carelessness. It made a nice change.

Scott and Anne joined Virgil, Jeff and Gordon in the lounge, listening to the comm chatter of the rescue, but it was pretty straightforward. Alan just needed to nudge the satellite back into its orbit. When he was on his way back, Scott was finally able to take Anne to his room so she could drop off her bag. As he'd hoped, she wanted to take advantage of the privacy to talk, and they sat side by side on his bed.

"You're right that this seems fast," she began, "but…it doesn't feel like it is. We haven't spent that much time together, but the time we've spent apart was time that I spent loving you, thinking of you…you were never very far away from my thoughts. And with how often we talked…I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel the same," he told her.

"So…my answer's yes."

Scott felt his face break into the widest smile, and she grinned back, reaching for his hand. He swept his thumb across her knuckles, squeezing her fingers.

"I have some conditions, though," Anne added.

He nodded. "Okay. What?"

"Well, I talked to Tim. I can do a lot of my work from here, but there'll be meetings and conferences that I'll need to go to pretty frequently, and I'll need to be at work in person at least twice a month."

"Okay," he agreed. "That's fair."

"Maud and Viresh are insisting on a monthly meet-up for drinks, which is ridiculous because we don't even do that now," she said, letting out a small, amused huff. "And obviously I'll need to visit Cathy and Mom occasionally. So…what I'm basically saying is that you need to teach me to fly."

He blinked at her, startled. "I do?"

"Yes," Anne said firmly. "You said yourself you can't be a Tracy and not know how to fly. If I'm going to be an honorary one like Kayo and Brains, that should include me."

Scott smiled at her reasoning. "Okay, but Brains can't fly."

"Even still. I need to retain some measure of independence," she argued, "and I'll have a lot of travelling to do. I don't want to use up someone else's time flying me here, there and everywhere when I could be flying myself. So I'm going to need lessons." She considered, briefly looking at the ceiling, and added, "And…access to your least expensive plane."

He laughed. "Okay."

"Okay?" she repeated with a smile.

"Okay. When do you want to start?"

"I don't know. When do you want me to move?"

Scott thought about it practically. "Well, you can move in right away if you're willing to share this room while the house gets furnished and the tunnels get upgraded. Or we can wait a few weeks. It's up to you. As long as I get to be with you, I don't care about the timeline. We can start your lessons whenever you're ready."

"It'll probably take me a few weeks to get organised," she admitted. "I'll have to pack, change my address with everywhere, put the apartment in Cathy's name, sort out what I'll need for work…"

"Okay, let's say a month," Scott suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. Then she grinned. "Oh my god, we're really doing this."

"We really are," he said, returning the grin. "And hey, at least it will be an easy transition. Can you imagine the craziness if Gordon and Penelope decide they're serious about each other? Can you see either of them compromising?"

Anne thought about it, looking dubious. "No," she said at length. "Guess that puts this in perspective!"

He toppled backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him. She laughed, leaning her clasped hands on his chest and resting her chin on them. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I hope you don't get bored of me," she said. Her tone was light, but he caught the strand of real concern behind it.

"It seems unlikely," he told her. "I hope you don't get bored of _me_."

Anne shook her head. "Not possible."

"I guess we'll be okay then."

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him, and he cupped the back of her neck. She'd mentioned being an honorary Tracy, but Scott knew she'd be a real one someday. Maybe not for a while. They needed to find their feet together first. But one day.

The room rumbled, signifying the return of Thunderbird 3, and they broke apart.

"Want to go break the news to my family?" Scott asked.

Anne nodded, pecking him on the lips before moving back. "Lead the way, Mr. Tracy."

"After you, Ms. Ashton."

She smiled at him, slipping her hand in his, and they headed out to make the announcement that would jump start the next stage of their lives. Scott wondered if he should feel smug, but he was too thankful and happy for such a petty emotion. He had his whole family around him, the most rewarding job in the world, and the woman he loved by his side for the foreseeable future. Life was pretty damn good.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for now! Scott's reflections about the Hood aren't necessarily meant to be foreshadowing, by the way. Just that they'd be foolish to underestimate him.

Also, I'm curious to know your thoughts on what Penelope and Gordon's future would be if they are serious about each other, because I'm pretty stumped! They're both so ingrained in their own lifestyle.

Everyone has been so enthusiastic about the idea of a sequel, and I'm so touched. Thank you, guys :D While my idea of doing one-shots is still on the cards, the little storyline idea that I had has quickly turned into multiple chapters, so I will have a think about what I'm going to do. (And I've just realised this means I need to come up with another title. I suck at titles!) I'm probably going to take a few days to try and get a few chapters ahead, and then it'll be up. I'll post a new chapter on this story to announce it when that happens :) Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed, you guys are the best. Stay safe!


End file.
